The Curious Case of Ryuuga Hideki
by Frappegurl777
Summary: -rewrite is ongoing and entitled 'curious case' which has a different plot but more or less the same LxOC theme.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Actually this fanfic is my first. It's been bothering me since the beginning of summer that I had to make a fanfic. Since I'm so fond of reading them, why not make my own?**

**BTW: Story goes with mainly Ayame and L's Points Of View. Then narrator goes with third person POV. Italized sentences and words are thoughts of the character handling the POV. Savvy?**

**Disclaimer:**

**FrappeG: I own you! *points at L***

**L: As if anyone will believe such a claim. (That means NO, SHE DOESN"T OWN DEATHNOTE.)**

**

* * *

**

___________

**The Deal**

**__________**

**Ayame's POV**

One sunny afternoon at the beach, a peculiar looking character was tampering at a vending machine. Adding to the fact that he looked ridiculous in his baggy t-shirt, faded jeans, rubber shoes, sunglasses and a rather big cap on his head( probably to keep the hair under it ) he also has boyish mannerisms.

Who would ever suspect that this peculiar-looking character was actually a she? And not just any girl, truth is she's a model.

"Ugh.. I look more ridiculous than I intended to be…" Ayame muttered. She had thought that her attire would give her less attention from some fans but apparently it wasn't her clothes that need changing. It was her behavior.

She paused for awhile aware that strangers passing by were staring and shaking their heads in dispute of her abuse to the contraption. Pretty soon, somebody might call a police officer for her maltreatment to the helpless vending machine.

Even with that possibility, she decided to give the vending machine a last shot. She kicked it with all the strength she could muster. More people were staring at her. She was growing embarrassed with herself. It took her a lot guts to stay put and endure the mean stares. Her wait was greatly blessed with two cans of soda which finally came out of the damn machine.

"Two cans! Lucky!!"

Ayame grabbed the cans and immediately turned towards the beach, relieved to be able to escape the glares previously.

The sun was high up and beaming overhead, giving the white sands of the beach a certain glow. From a distance, a blond girl stood up from her chair and waved at her. Misa.

Misa is currently the most famous teen model of _Eighteen magazine_. Of course, Misa, being a famous model and all, was living up to her reputation exposing more skin than necessary. Though she would usually wear her gothic outfits but today Ayame was a bit surprised to see here in a pink top with a matching mini skirt. Misa's sun glasses rested above her head and wore pink sandals for her feet. Wow. She's a life-sized Barbie!

"Goodness, Ayame, what are you wearing??"

"Now Misa, don't start…" She gave the other can of soda to the blonde. Misa is up to her nagging again. It seems that she always has a problem with Ayame's wardrobe.

"What happened to those clothes I bought for you!?" Misa scowled at her. She opened the can and sipped.

"They're uncomfortable to wear. So I didn't slip them on." Ayame defended, while Misa slapped her own head in exasperation.

"Geez, Ayame! For once try to be a girl! You know if you weren't such a tomboy, I bet a lot of guys would love to date you!"

"If you were trying to use that statement as an encouragement, then you don't know me at all." Ayame gulped from her soda can and felt heaven draining down her throat. Then she continued speaking indignantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in dating! Got that?! So stop fussing over it!"

_Boys…BLECH!_

Misa sighed and rolled her eyes. "If women's clothing bothers you that much, then why become a model?! Ayame you're such a weirdo!"

_Well, I'm proud to be one._

Ayame was about to open her mouth to argue further but then Alan M, Ayame and Misa's manager popped out all of a sudden demanding for his models.

"Shush! Enough of that girls and prepare for the pictorials! You are only given ten minutes!!!" Alan M snapped her fingers gesturing them to move double-time.

"I'm all set, Alan!" Misa replied then turned to Ayame. "Hear that? Now go change!"

****time lapse*****

After the pictorials, Ayame wore her baggy shirt again but this time her jeans were missing.

_Misa…._ Ayame mentally growled, shifting her gaze around the studio in search for the suspected Misa.

Knowing that arguing with Misa would only waste her time, Ayame decided to find her jeans instead disturbed to think that she'd probably be returning to her and Misa's apartment on her underwear.

For a time that seemed like forever, Ayame finally gave up looking for her pants and agreed to wear the shorts that Misa offered to her. Misa had that fake sympathetic look making Ayame suspect her even more.

Ayame took Misa's offer of help anyway. She viewed the garment Misa gave her in front of her. The shorts were much too short for her comfort but what choice does she have. It beats masquerading on her underwear.

Misa grinned at her and Ayame had a feeling Misa was about to ask her for something.

"Now that I have helped you with your predicament, would you mind coming with me to To-Oh University later this afternoon in exchange for that favor?"

"I knew it… " Ayame mumbled. Misa always asks for favors.

"NO!" She replied coldly. But Misa seemed to have ignored it.

Misa flipped open her cell phone, dialed vehemently then held her cell phone to her ear. She waited for a moment for someone to answer. When the call was received, Misa started to talk enthusiastically. Ayame heard a man's voice from the other line which sounded annoyed. Misa seemed too engrossed to care.

"…Yes, I'll be there by 2pm and don't worry, I have my friend with me. I'm sure she'll hit it off with Ryuuzaki!" Misa was talking too fast; it was a miracle for Ayame to have caught up with her.

"Wait, WHAT!!!???"

"…I'll see you soon. Bye!" And just like that Misa ended the call with a giggle. Ayame glared at her.

"Are you setting me up for a blind date, MISA!!?" It sounded like a threat more than a question.

"Come on, Ayame! Please?" Misa gave Ayame the puppy eyes, but Ayame refused to give in.

"Cut that out, Misa. That won't work on me. Besides, I never agreed to go with you!"

"I'll treat you to a Banana Split! Promise! Just come with me!"

Ayame considered the offer for a moment. Misa knew Ayame preferred food over boys. Ayame shook her head. No, she shouldn't be manipulated that easily.

"I'll also treat you to some Baklavas, Chocolate Mousse, Crème Brulee, Sugar cookies… Whatever else you want!!"

Misa was beginning to sound convincing and Ayame stomach was starting to growl demandingly making it all the more difficult to resist. _Uh-oh…_ Ayame wondered why Misa was so desperate.

"...Misa, Do you really have to set me up with a guy just so you can have your date?"

"Yes! So are you going to accompany me?" Misa's eyes brightened with hope.

Ayame rolled her eyes in irritation. It was a shame she lost to food temptation. Well, it was bound to be an opportunity she would regret missing.

Ayame sighed in surrender. "Fine, I will… Just tell me why I am needed."

Misa blushed furiously and squeaked with glee. She must be thinking about her date. She has always been a hopeless romantic.

"Well, to start off, there's this guy named Light Yagami that I really really like and he's really hot, smart, good-looking and hot!"

Misa wriggled excitedly for a moment, smitten to talk about her crush.

"Actually, I think I feel in love with since the first time I saw him in one of that tennis tournament he played at. Then I researched about him and I found out from which school he belongs and I also found out his address, so I visited his house and we exchanged numbers and so on!!"

_What a stalker._ Ayame thought. She had to interrupt Misa for talking about this guy named Light alone was surely going to take longer than necessary.

"Wait, you're not telling me why I'm getting involved in this date of yours."

"Yeah, well… Actually I wanted to ask you for an itsy-bitsy mini little favor." Misa smiled. Ayame can't help feeling uncomfortable.

"Then… What do I have to do to grant this favor of yours?" Ayame asked warily.

"I want you to distract Light's friend. His name is Ryuuzaki." Misa's expression changed after saying the latter's name.

"He keeps sticking unto Light it's as if he's chained to him or something and that he really bothers me. You see, I want to be alone with Light and I can't have that since Ryuuzaki is there."

_So that's it, huh… This Ryuuzaki is a meddling twerp in Misa's love affair. Damn, why would Misa need her to distract this guy? There's a really simple solution to this._

Ayame suggested. "Can't you just tell him to go away?"

"I did try that, but he's so stubborn! He sticks to Light so much and you know what?" Misa said impatiently, about to pull her hair out. "I THINK HE'S GAY!!!"

"…So you expect me to date him and distract him? Distract this guy named Ryuuz-whoever, whose gender seem to be in question???"

"Yep! Then we are going to separate. I'll be bringing Light alone with me which also means that you will be left alone with Ryuuzaki!"

Ayame eyed Misa furiously, she shook her head from side to side defiantly. "No…No, No, NO! This is too much. I'm not doing it! Helping you is one thing but me spending my time alone with a stranger is definitely out of my context!!!" Ayame was about to turn her heels to leave but was held down by a begging Misa.

"AYAME!" Misa pleaded, gripping Ayame's arm tightly. Ayame walked without looking at the desperate blonde. Refusing to let Ayame go, Misa was being dragged along as she latched on to Ayame's arm.

"Ayame, I know you hate boys but please reconsider! I love Light so much!!!"

_Love…hmhp! As if I care for such useless emotion…_

Ayame faced Misa and felt strangely sorry for the ditsy blonde. Misa was on the verge of tears. If she bawls, it would prove to be a more difficult situation. Damn her self for sympathizing Misa. Damn everything!

"…Sigh…" Ayame exhaled in defeat. She knew she'd regret this sooner or later but it will probably be better than letting Misa holler.

"Alright, Misa! But don't blame me if this doesn't work. And whatever happens, you're still going to treat me for dessert, right?" Ayame scoffed, coiling her arms together in front of her.

Misa jumped in joy, launching her arms around Ayame in a hug. "Yes!!! YES!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU AYAME! You're such a great friend!!!!"

A sigh escaped Ayame's lips. It's hard having an insistent friend like Misa.

Misa released Ayame and held a hand out expectantly for Ayame to shake and therefore seal the agreement. "DEAL!?"

"Deal…" Ayame uttered half-heartedly. "By the way Misa, I don't think I fit in for the occasion. Look at my clothes." She looked down at her clothes and realized how shabby she looked. After all, it was not like she expected a date. Her plan was basically to go to the hotel where she and Misa temporarily took residence and that's that.

"Oh well, you'll have to deal with it. That's why I brought you those clothes yesterday but since you did not wear them…"

Ayame grimaced. "Wait a minute…DAMN!!! You set me up this whole time!? That's very sneaky of you, Misa" Ayame pointed a finger accusingly at the blonde.

"As punishment for refusing my gift, I'm going to let you date wearing that!" There was no sign of remorse on Misa's face apart from her smirk.

Ayame moaned. "Oh great… just my luck!"

_I knew it! I should have refused her when I had the chance!_

Ayame, to her dismay, can't turn back now that the deal was done. As much as she wanted to forget the whole thing, she hated going back on her word. There was no escape for her now.

* * *

**_________________**

**First Impressions**

**_________________**

**Ayame's POV**

Misa and Ayame rode a cab towards To-Oh University. When they arrived at the school's gate, they were surprised to see the University so still. No one was around. At first they thought it was the wrong address, but the sound of claps and shouts that seemed to be coming from behind the school building erased their doubts.

"That must be Light playing tennis! There's no mistake about it! Hurry up, Ayame, or we're going to miss Light's game!" Misa fidgeted then swiftly pulled Ayame by the hand.

Ayame struggled to her feet for Misa was literally dragging her across the school grounds then towards the back of the building until they finally reached a tennis court. The place was crowded so Ayame has to tip toe to get a glimpse of the players. When she heard a girl squeal out of excitement from somewhere in the crowd, she cringed back and fell on her buttocks. The pain in her ear seemed to surpass the throbbing pain she felt on her butt.

"Stand up, Ayame! Let's get closer to the Light! Come on! Come on!!!" Misa said as she helped her stand up.

"I'm not going anywhere near that crowd! It's suicide! I hate crowds!" Ayame complained taking a step back. Her attempts of warning Misa about her problems with crowds were drowned by the shouts the crowd produced. This is why Misa didn't hear her. Not that she expected Misa to listen but no harm in trying, right?

Misa simply ignored Ayame's complaints and once again dragged her through the crowd. There were bumps here and there, then a few glares and curses. When they were near enough to see the tennis court and the players clearly and away from the crowd, every inch of Ayame's body was aching. It was like a death march, only it wasn't marching at all, more like a crawling.

"Just look at these bruises! If I were to choose, I'd prefer the Vietnam War! Those girls' screams are sharper than any blade on Earth! Why won't they just pipe down and leave Earth in peace??"

"Just shut up, Ayame and stop over reacting." Misa said coldly and looked at the direction of the players.

When the player with brown hair scored, Misa leaped and cheered, "Light! You're awesome! I love you!!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "And here I was over reacting? Speak for yourself, Misa." She mumbled to herself despite knowing Misa would be too preoccupied to listen to what she has to say.

Ayame left Misa to her hopping and leaping and shouting. She sat cross-legged on the grass near the tennis court and observed the players.

"So that's Light…" Ayame's eyes focused on the tall guy with polished brown hair. Indeed, he was handsome and probably everything a girl could ask for. He's also pretty good at tennis. Misa did mention back in the cab that he was a tennis champion. As a matter of fact, he was always the topic of discussion.

Light's beautiful hazel colored eyes were very intense, focused, the determination in them quite obvious. Ayame can tell that he is a very hard-working fellow. But the hair, which was very well-kempt also, tells her that he was a perfectionist and that he most probably kept a huge carton of hair creams under his bed.

He looked intelligent even when he was sweating all over. Candidly, Misa's got good taste.

"Good-looking, but not my type…" Ayame slurred.

Light seemed too haughty for her veneration. It's odd. Light's face was perfectly humble-looking but his perfection betrayed him otherwise. It was like he was acting. He must be heavily geared to maintain an excellent prestige. It makes him kind of…what? Boring?

"Did you say something, Ayame?" Misa's face looked stern and skeptical.

_Beware of the Misa, the green-eyed monster._

"Nothing" Ayame replied in a drone tone, not wanting Misa to think that she has a crush on her date. In fact, Ayame **never really liked **dating at all, **much less** like a boy. To cut it short, Ayame never fell in love with any guy in her whole life.

Ayame has this certain degree of hostility towards the opposite sex. The main root of this was her cousin Fuji, a sly rake, a person with more balls than brains. He's the very reason why women should not trust men. Charming and handsome men tend to be major jerks.

She would rather die an old lady than be married to someone like that. It is best to avoid boys as much as possible. Ayame strongly held on to this belief.

But like every rule in the book, there is an exception. Ayame did have someone she admires. Well, it was more of respect than infatuation, but both were close enough. She was not sure whether this person was either a male or a female. She wasn't even sure this person really existed. She was sure though, that her feelings toward this individual was more or less how Misa felt for Light. This person she admires so much was--

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!" An interrupting scream of excitement from Misa brought Ayame's attention back to the game.

Light scored again. Misa leaped, cheered and jumped beside her, leaking with anticipation for Light's victory.

Ayame's eyes drifted towards the other player, and her eyes grew wide. How come she never noticed him there before?

The other player was a tall pale figure standing in a crouched position, his black mane going in all directions as if it was never combed, and his eyes were large dark orbs. He doesn't look like an athlete judging by his appearance, but the scoreboard negated her appraisal. The scores were equal, and by the looks of it, this game might end in a tie. In other words, this guy is just as good as Light, the tennis champ.

"I know he doesn't look much, but his COOL!!" Ayame heard some girl say as the zombie-looking player scored. Ayame just sat there, contemplating about what the fan girl said.

After a few minutes of swinging tennis rackets and cheers (noise in Ayame's opinion) from Misa and the crowd, the game was finally over. Ayame was much more interested with the players than the game itself which resulted in a tie. The spectators were beginning to dissolve with some of them on their way home and some going out for karaoke.

Misa immediately approached Light and handed him a bottle of water. Light gulped on the water gratefully while Misa was busy telling him how great he was.

"It's a tie, Misa. Nobody won." Light finally said after he emptied his bottle of water. Misa on the other hand was still persistent about him being great.

"But nobody lost, either!" Misa added. Then Ayame stood up and went to Misa's side, hoping she had not forgotten about her.

Light gazed at Ayame for a moment, and then he smiled curtly. "So you're the company Misa brought along. Ayame, that's your name, right?" Light leaned over to shake her hand giving Ayame no other choice but to shake his hand and smile sheepishly back.

_A gentleman. Not bad. Only question is if he can handle Misa's nagging better than I can, _Ayame thought, eyeing Light for a moment.

"Hey, isn't that Misa Amane from _"Eighteen"_ magazine?" said a girl from the audience.

"She's even cuter in person!" another girl said.

_Uh-oh…FANGIRLS!!_

Suddenly, people were coming from all direction hoping to get nearer to Misa and chat with her. Misa enjoyed the attention so she just smiled and waved at her fans.

Ayame dreaded crowds and fans which is really ironic for a person who took a modeling career. Good thing she took clothing precautions in order for people not to recognize her. Though she was not as famous as Misa, her last encounter with a swarm of fans was enough to let her realize the necessity for hiding her identity in public. Ayame meekly positioned herself behind Misa and Light and adjusted her cap. She levered her head in a certain angle to conceal her face.

Light looked like he was used to crowds and the praises he gets from them. As much as he tried to smile pleasantly and humbly, there was an aura of arrogance that only Ayame can seem to feel. She wasn't exactly a gregarious type of person but she was confident of her first impressions on people, proven to be right on a number of occasions in fact.

The audience, dumb as they are, only made a fool of themselves around the two. Some of them paparazzo's took pictures rapidly; some scurried for a notebook and pen in the hopes of getting an autograph and some merely drooled in the presence of their idols.

_YUCK…_

Groups of teenagers, both boys and girls, began to circle around Misa and Light. Ayame simply stepped away to avoid being trapped. Moving further back caused her to step on somebody's shoe and lose her balance. Luckily, the stranger she stepped on, caught her just in time to break her fall, his hands held her back and her right elbow. They were steady for a minute.

Feeling embarrassed, Ayame straightened up then bowed her head in apology towards the stranger.

"I'm sorry!"

She looked up to and met two black orbs staring at her. "Oh, I don't mind." He said indifferently.

It was **mister zombie.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**When I first wrote this, I spent my bedtime hours thinking about how to sequence this story because I started it randomly out of though hoping that it gets better. This story really interrupted my sleeping habits resulting to my sleeping at 2Am. LOL!**

** So there... we get a glimpse of my OC, Ayame Nao and her personality. Yeah, she's the tomboyish and unfriendly type. Easily manipulated though. Next chapter will start with her POV still because I think L must prepare himself first. Like really really prepare! HAHA! ;P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**FrappeG: *yawns***

**Yume: Aren't you forgetting something, FrappeG?**

**FrappeG: Whut?**

**Yume: I'll do the disclaimer thing then. The idiot named FrappeG does not own anything other than her story and her OC, Ayame Nao. She wished she did. (-0-)**

**FrappeG: HEY!! :O**

**A/N:**

**L will be labeled as Ryuuzaki in this fan fic. I would like to think that L and Ryuuzaki are slightly different. The former being the serious and mysterious and the latter being the funny and quirky. (^_^)**

**Chapter 3 improvements: I focused more on Ayame's close up look of Ryuuzaki. Posting a question in mind: How would one act if one were to meet Ryuuzaki in person and to top it off, have him as a date? **

**…Not exactly appealing the first time we see him, unless if we know who Ryuuzaki really is. XD I wanted Ayame to react like any girl would in this situation; I hope I made it clearer this time around.**

**Italized sentences in this chapter speak Ayame's thoughts.**

* * *

______________

**_Mr. Zombie_**

**_______________**

**Ayame's POV**

"Ryuuzaki!" Misa called out to **Mr. Zombie a.k.a _my date_**, Ayame gulped and thought.

She assessed him with her eyes from head to toe. His expression was a bored one, His perfectly round raccoon-like eyes were absentminded. He lifted a hand up to his head and scratched it idly. He made no further eye contact or gave any other sign of recognition to her after their brief exchange of words awhile ago.

Ayame couldn't help thinking. _Is he even datable? Well… No offense…He's just as tacky as I am!_

"Ryuuzaki!" Misa repeated waving at Ryuuzaki who waved back nonchalantly.

Misa turned back to her army of fans to give them an appreciative bow. "It was nice talking to everyone of you! We have to go now, so, BYE!!" She gave her audience a last wave of her hand, before grabbing Light away. Ayame and Ryuuzaki casually followed the other two, leaving the crowd behind, disappointed.

Light and Ryuuzaki wanted to change clothes first before leaving the school so they went to the boys locker room. While the boys were changing, it took a lot of energy for Ayame to hold Misa down and stop her from peeking at Light. After that they walked the busy streets of the city. It was a relatively quiet walk except for Misa's ranting and pulling on to Light's sleeve, begging him to take her to the mall.

"Alright, I'll take you there so please stop strangling me." Light said calmly to her intolerable self-proclaimed girl friend.

Misa exclaimed happily like a kid being treated for ice cream. "YEAY!!" It only added more to her jiggling though.

Realizing that Misa had completely forgotten her, Ayame she tapped on to Misa's shoulder to assert. "Umm…Misa, I think you're forgetting something."

Misa gave her a clueless face. Ayame felt her eyes roll again. _She did forget!_

"Ah! Now I remember!" Momentarily detaching herself from her beloved Light, Misa swung Ayame about to face the odd guy Ryuuzaki whom she pulled by his shirt for closer proximity.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce the two of you." Misa said in a sorry yet cheerful tone.

"Misa…" Ayame grumbled. _How could you forget about your promise! _

Sadly, Ayame can't speak her mind openly. Not with the presence of Light and Ryuuzaki. Misa said it would be best to keep the deal a secret from the two men.

**Flashback**

Ayame still wondered why she had to be taken along. She knew there must be another reason why Misa had to beg to the point of crying. They had a brief discussion about in the cab on their way to To-Oh University.

"Light would never go out with me unless Ryuuzaki was taken cared of! So I had to think of something!"

"And that would be me bringing me along?"

"Yes! When I told Light that I have a date for Ryuuzaki, he got interested. He also said something about Ryuuzaki's reaction being fun to watch."

"What's so fun about Ryuuzaki meeting me, anyway? It's no big deal!"

"Oh yes it is! And Ryuuzaki is really interesting! You'll see!"

When Ayame wanted asked Misa who Ryuuzaki was exactly, Misa only grinned and told her that it was better that Ayame find it out for herself.

Ayame snorted. "Whatever…"

"And by the way, Ayame…"

"What?"

Misa beamed. "Be nice to Ryuuzaki."

"Are you implying that I'm not nice???"

Uncertainty clouded Misa's mind. "Well…kind of…"

"Damn you" Ayame hissed.

**Present time**

"Ryuuzaki, this here, is my friend Ayame Nao." Misa said.

Ayame yet again formulated a sheepish smile. She wasn't used to meeting new people, especially boys. She can't deny though that she was a bit interested about this Ryuuzaki. After all, Misa assured her that.

"Ayame, this is Ryuuga Hideki. But we call him Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki nodded a hello though a bit discomforted by Misa's tight grasp on his shirt. Soon enough, he released himself from her grip.

_What can I say? I'm speechless._

Ryuuzaki placed his hands into the pockets of his pants. He held her on the spot with an intense gaze making her muscles stiffen.

She felt a strange aura emitting from this guy. It was not only because he looked and acted strange, something tells her that there was more to him than meets the eye.

If she were to say something to him now, it would come in nasty comments and judgmental observations about the way he looked. To avoid doing that, Ayame finds it best to just purse her lips. _Never judge a book by its cover._

******

The group entered an Ice cream shop and took their seats. As promised, Misa ordered every dessert she promised Ayame. Ayame was relieved; she thought Misa forgot about it.

Ryuuzaki ordered desserts for himself too. While waiting for their orders, however, Misa's attention was only on Light. The other two couple was quiet, Ayame felt awkward but Ryuuzaki doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm going to the bathroom, please excuse me." Misa stood up sometime later. "And Light..." Misa winked at him and Light lifted an eyebrow in response. "You're coming with me."

Before he could answer, Light took the liberty of pulling him up from his seat.

"Misa, I can't accompany you to the bathroom!" he said. He glanced at Ryuuzaki for a moment. Ryuuzaki shrugged. The men were conversing mentally perhaps both of them did not want to get separated. Light sighed.

"Of course not, silly." Misa pulled Light with her and headed toward the shop's exit, leaving the Ayame and Ryuuzaki in their awkward state.

_That Misa wanted to get rid of us. Oh, well, at least she already gave me the money to pay for the desserts. I'll just have to wait for my order and then go home. This date is doomed to fail in the first place, no wait; it's **not even a real date**._

Ayame turned to look at her so-called date. He was sitting in a very weird fashion. His back hunched over and his feet were on the chair causing his knees to reach his chin. He was staring at Misa and Light through the windows of the shop. Misa was swinging Light along with her and Light... _Poor Light could only frown._

"Wherever they're going, it's definitely not the bathroom." Ryuuzaki spoke for the first time in an unexpectedly cool and calm voice that took Ayame by surprise. He still wasn't looking at her.

She fiddled her hands together over the table. _Why am I getting nervous?_

"I think she's trying to have Light alone for the rest of the day." Ayame replied trying to act as formal as she could. He was a stranger he had to acknowledge whether she wanted to or not. Being kind was part of the deal. _Be kind to Ryuuzaki._

"She planned it all out, didn't she?" Ayame was taken aback by Ryuuzaki's question. She stared at him giving him a how-did-you-know-look. Ryuuzaki stared back, it was the longest eye contact they had since the first time they met.

Apparently he can see right through Misa and Ayame's plan. _Darn! He saw through everything!_

Ayame opened her mouth to say something but Ryuuzaki cut her off. "Misa can be very persistent, I'm sure she nagged you to come with her."

_That was annoying_.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at Ryuuzaki. "Are you a detective or something? How'd you figure that out?" Ayame said, crossing her arms and getting curious.

"You don't need to be a detective to figure it out. All it takes is getting to know Misa. And I know Misa would do anything to have Light on her own. Her plans were always futile for Light never wanted to go out with her."

"Unfortunately for Light and I, she finally succeeded in doing so. The fact that Light agreed to date her this time remains in question though, it's not like Light at all..."

He pointed a waxy white finger at her. "I wouldn't think it possible if Misa did not have you. I suppose you were the secret weapon Misa bragged about?"

_Now that was **really** annoying._ Did he not know that it is mean to point at people? Especially if that person you pointed at was someone you don't know?

Ayame's rage radiated through her. THAT MISA USED HER AS A SECRET WEAPON!! Her pity for Misa evaporated that instant. How could she have agreed to this!? She hates it when people use her! Could it be that she was too stupid to have felt compassion towards Misa? Too stupid it then… she was probably more stupid than Misa.

"I guess I am…" Ayame depressively replied.

He put his mean finger down and stated confidently. "I'm always right."

Arrogant, isn't he? Look like Light is not the only one with a superiority complex around here.

The waitress arrived and placed the tea and the strawberry shortcake that Ryuuzaki ordered at the table. Ryuuzaki took the cup, smelled the tea, put it down and to Ayame's surprise, he placed five sugar cubes into it.

_HE IS SO WEIRD! _

The waitress came back carrying all of Ayame's sweets, the lady's face molded with confusion upon looking at Ayame's list of orders.

"Those are mine, miss." Ayame affirmed.

The confused woman asked her disbelievingly. "All of them?"

"Yes, please."

The waitress arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She placed all of the dessert on the table and left them.

Ayame was used to this kind of reaction. Its not like everyday a girl in shabby clothes comes in with a zombie for a date and eat dessert like there's no tomorrow. On top of that, Ryuuzaki kept sitting the way he was. He's not even the least bit affected by the stares they both get from the other customers of the shop.

_Okay, the waitress' expression was predictable. It's the unpredictable Mr. Zombie that bothers me though… _

She remained quiet, eating her meal in silent bliss and taking quick glance at her queer date from time to time.

_I can't take this! I'd have to find a way to excuse myself and get rid of him for good!_

Ryuuzaki was serenely stirring his tea. There was a silence between them for about seven minutes. Ryuuzaki was down to his last spoon of strawberry shortcake, while Ayame moved on to her baklavas after she finished eating her banana split. She took a bite and found the food too bitter for her taste; she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup from the center of the table and poured out the contents over the Baklavas.

_There…That should do it! I'll just have to finish all this food first before I leave him._

Ayame looked up and caught Ryuuzaki eyeing her baklavas hopefully. He was nibbling on his thumb. Obviously, she wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth.

_Hmmm…One thing we have in common, point 1._

_Sigh… this would be a good time to start a conversation. He may be weird and haughty, but he is still my date. For all I know, he probably doesn't like dating either. Both of us were victims to Misa's plan. Maybe, I could lighten the atmosphere a bit..._

"Would you like some baklavas, Ryuuzaki?" Ayame said, trying to sound as welcoming as she could.

"You won't mind?" He said bringing an appendage to his lips.

"Its okay, help yourself." Ayame strained a smile.

Ryuuzaki made no other hesitations. After a few seconds, the baklavas were history. Ayame sort of regretted the invitation.

_But that's okay since there's still the crème brulee. _

"Do you do this often, Miss Ayame? The dating thing I mean" Ryuuzaki finally spoke in a voice of mysterious low baritone. It was almost enticing. It made him sound creepier.

"Oh, ummm… No. Why?"

"Then we're the same. To be honest, I've never had a date with any girl…" He seemed hesitant for a moment. He was scratching the back of his head. His cheeks were velvet, a completely obvious tint next to his pale skin.

_LOL wait, another thing they have in common, point 2! And he's blushing??_

"… nor have I dated any one, at all" He said to finish his sentence.

"Are you trying to tell me this is your first date?"

"Technically, Yes."

_"…"_

_Of course! What do you expect!? You were the one who kept thinking he wasn't datable, so why are you getting surprised now?? STUPID STUPID AYAME!!_ Ayame cursed herself mentally.

Ayame suddenly felt sorry for the guy. _He's miserable._ She was speechless for the next few seconds, lost in thought. She even regretted planning on ditching Ryuuzaki after she's done with her snack. She was downright selfish and insensitive.

It's amazing how quickly she sympathized with this stranger. She doesn't really know why she's always been like this. It was just like the time she felt pity for Misa prior to her agreement for a blind date. But anyway…

_There must be something I can do…I could at least let him have some fun before we leave…_

Then Ayame remembered the arcade station located at the second floor of the mall. That place did wonders in helping her cheer up that time when she was depressed because her manager, Alan M, asked her to cut down on calories and sweets, telling her it would ruin her model body.

_Yes! That's it!_

Pleased with herself, Ayame ate hurriedly.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Miss Ayame. Why is that?" Ryuuzaki gave her a questioning look.

" 'Er gooen to aKAide.. cough cough" Ayame choked. She grabbed the glass of water, which the waitress just handed in time, to relieve her throat.

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to the arcade!" This time it was Ryuuzaki's hand she grabbed. She placed the money on the table and drag Ryuuzaki out of the shop.

_This is familiar_._ I'm acting like Misa now. The only difference is I'm doing this for my date and not for self-satisfaction._ The thought energized her.

"Arcade?"

"YEAH! Gamezone! That place is really fun!" She shot him a meaningful smile, different from the strained smile she gave him earlier.

Ryuuzaki's face was more or less neutral yet there was no denying his excitement as revealed by his large eyes.

* * *

__________________

**Miss Ambiguous**

**________________**

**Ayame's POV**

A deafening mixture of sounds made its way to both of Ayame's ears. To her, it was a most pleasant music. Here she spent countless times to forget her worries and sorrows. There was a sign above the arcade station which read **Gamezone.**

"Let's try that DDR game over there! But first we've got to buy some tokens. Wait here!"

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

So Ryuuzaki was left to stand in the middle of the room all by himself. He never had much experience with arcade stations and the crowd along with it. He braced himself as he tried to avoid bumping into someone.

The place was packed with game geeks. He noticed one of them near him, bawling out of losing a fight with another player. Was it really that much of a deal to cry over? He thought.

Just then, Ayame arrived and shoved a dozen tokens into his hands. Ryuuzaki was dazed at the shiny metals he held, bewildered as he counted more than twenty of them. Just how much time was Ayame planning to waste in a place like this?

"There! C'mon and stand on this DDR platform, see?" Ayame told him as she gestured him toward a platform with glowing arrows. He did as he was told. Ayame stepped on some glowing arrows, her eyes locked on the big screen. She chose the beginners level to be accompanied by a slow rhythm song, a game for two players then start.

"Do you like dancing, Ryuuzaki?" She asked thoughtfully with a smile.

"Never tried" He replied dully.

"Well, right now would be the perfect time to try!"

Then the song started and arrows identical to the ones Ryuuzaki stepped on, flashed on the screen in front of him. Ayame set off in a dance moving her feet harmoniously, congruous to the rhythm and moving arrows shown on screen. While she was in an enthusiastic mood, Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, was frozen to the spot. He heard an artificial booing sound from the speakers of the machine as a result of his unmoving state.

"Follow the arrows, Ryuuzaki!" Ayame encouraged.

**Ayame's POV**

Later on, Ryuuzaki was getting the hang of the game. He started out as a beginner then leveled up into expert level in less than an hour. Ayame was amazed at how Ryuuzaki quickly learned and to an unexpected extent, he made remarkable dance stunts (the hip hop kind) as he played.

_He's even better than me!_

She thought as she watched from the side lines. A crowd of people roared from behind her as they applauded the DDR prodigy. Various players challenged him but none prevailed.

"You did it, Ryuuzaki! That was epic!!"

They were at the prize shop now. Ayame leaned on the counter waiting for Ryuuzaki to pick a prize. He just stood there with his thumb on his mouth; a gesture which she supposed was his way of conveying that he is musing.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" The female attendant asked her voice high pitched in attempt to flirt with Ryuuzaki. Ayame can't help rolling her eyes.

"I would like that gallon of cookies and cream" he said. Ayame hid a smirk. Her prediction was right. Ryuuzaki was more interested in food rather than girls no matter how flirtatious they get to be.

"That'll cost, 500 tickets sir."

"We'd like some spoon with that." Ayame added. Yes, they won 752 tickets owing it to Ryuuzaki's mind-blowing performance back at the DDR platform.

"It's your turn to pick, Ayame." He said.

"Hmmm, I want that hello kitty key chain over there." She'd been dying to have one of those.

"Okay. Here you go." The prizes were handed over. "By the way, here, take this!" the attendant added as she offered each of them a ticket to the latest movie, Twilight.

"The manager sends his thanks and regards. You were responsible for filling up this place with your dancing…" she whispered" and I'm a fan!" then she winked at Ryuuzaki.

"Well…I'm flattered." He said in an indifferent tone. Even with his growing fame, he remained unaffected. He didn't even notice the fan girls who followed him the whole time. They were unbearably annoying.

"Let's get his autograph!" fan girl 1 said.

"Give me that camera!!" fan girl 2 demanded.

Some fought over him by bickering at each other.

"He's mine you, slut!" fan girl 3 argued.

"You wish!" fan girl 4 teased.

This ended in an abrupt brawl. A guard yelled "Stop, right there!!"

Thankfully, the commotion was distraction enough for Ayame and Ryuuzaki to slip out of the arcade station.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

The both of them had to wait until 5:30pm to watch the movie. Both of them also agreed to watch it anyways, since it's really a waste of ticket if they don't. This time, they walked around the mall not really knowing where else to go.

Waiting is not Ayame's thing. She hated waiting; she would have to figure what to do next since Ryuuzaki seemed solemn enough not to be bothered by boredom. Well, she's the only one who's bothered. She wanted this date to go fully well; or at least be assured that she did something for him and that she would be good enough to leave him without guilt.

Going back to the arcade was out of the question. It'd be suicide to plunge into that crowd of fan girls and other pushovers who would like to challenge him which Ryuuzaki just built up obliviously for himself

She can't blame him for being good at it either. Greatness is a burden, isn't it? Only the burden was on her. Ryuuzaki doesn't mind at all because he's just so oblivious.

_Damn it_

Her mind can't help repeating it. She was even getting tired of herself just thinking about it. It's weird because she felt responsible for the whole thing, responsible for keeping Ryuuzaki away from those people. What's the big deal? She barely knew him and yet here she was, behaving like a mother to him.

"Is something bothering you? You look disturbed." The voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Uh, no, it's nothing!" She replied automatically. "Is there any other place here in the mall you want to go to?"

He thought momentarily as they passed a book store. Then Ryuuzaki stopped and looked back.

"…The book store, maybe?"

"You like books, too? That's great!!"

_Things they have in common, point 3! Hey, they could get along well, they might even become friends. Hahaha…_

Great! Books always kept her mind out of problems. They made their way inside the store. Every corner was covered in books and magazines. About four people were there peeking at the pages of books. The cashier yawned quietly from the left side of the shop behind the counter; her eyes stayed on the romance novel she held in her hand while the other one was cradling her face, keeping it still. It was pretty quite.

_Those dumb fan girls wouldn't be hanging in a place like this. They were safe for now._ She thought with an evil grin. She picked up a book from some of the shelves and brought a book to her face to cover it in order to avoid the questioning looks she might encounter. Yes, she could spend an hour standing here in peace.

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

Ryuuzaki set his eyes on the magazine stands beside him. Most of the magazine covers involved girls in bikinis while others were undressed and were teasingly covering their hot spots with their hands altogether in an alluring fashion. He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

_Tsk tsk, this would not be good to display especially if there are young people present. _

He set those magazines behind other ones with wholesome covers. Just then he picked up a magazine called "Eighteen" and eyed it curiously. His plan of covering the repulsive magazines revoked.

_Hmmm…curious…_

Misa was on the cover. She wore that usual smile of hers and waved from the picture, garbed in a uniform costume. He removed the plastic wrapper and opened it ignoring the PLEASE DO NOT OPEN sign in front of him. Fortunately the cashier was ignorant too.

Through the magazine he flipped from page to page, most of them elaborated Misa. He was searching, searching until he came across the one familiar face's picture he wanted to find.

And so, there it was an article on Ayame Nao. She was in a white tank top and shorts that settled high above her thighs. The shorts revealed a lot of perfectly shaped legs. She clutched a volley ball against her hip and dark hair as straight as lead framed her face. One word came into his mind.

_Hot_

With her lips curved together in a most innocent smile, she looked even lovelier.

_And she's volleyball athlete to boot, an MVP. _He noted as his eyes scanned the rest of what was written in the article.

He peered at Ayame. She was on the far end of the room from him with her book entitled _" 50 different kinds of muffins"_ too close to her face. His eyes crawled to her legs they were identical to the picture in the magazine, only they looked better.

"…"

He caught himself gawking at them.

_Damnation!_ Even he succumbed to the common weakness like that of any other male specie. Shocked by his own vile thoughts, he shut the magazine close and put it back where he picked it from.

He moved to another side of the store and took another book which had Sherlock Holmes printed over its thick, dusty cover. He scanned it for a little but can't concentrate. For some time he had to peer again and again at her then walk over to another area. Ayame remained still, engrossed with the book occasionally tilting her head from side to side or shifting her weight from one foot to another. He caught her giggle while she was reading Archie comics.

This dating thing was all new to him. He had always stayed indoors, spent most of his time in front of a computer and never really given much thought about relationships. The only relationship he'd ever had was Watari and the kids at Wammy orphanage.

No… he was not even that close to those kids there for he rarely visits the place. They were very promising talents, capable of surpassing him even, but that was not enough for him to make a close sort of connection with them.

And Watari… Yes. He could say he was the closest person he'd ever been with, both physical and intimate means.

Watari wasn't his real father for he was an owner of an orphanage who took him for adoption. Nonetheless, Ryuuzaki considered him family…

Ryuuzaki was content even though he never knew his real parents. He thought of them as the blurry shadows of his past and nothing more.

Feeling nostalgic all of a sudden, he could not picture himself with anyone aside from Watari and the kids from Whammy house, let alone a model for a girlfriend. But what a suggestive thought.

Ryuuzaki smirked silently.

Not that he expected something like that from her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? _It's best to keep these thoughts to him self_

"Hey Ryuuzaki take a look at this!" Ayame called out to him. She approached him with a grin on her face. Ryuuzaki bent to see closer the character on a comic strip she had pointed at.

"That's Jughead my favorite character. He's kind of like you!"

_What's that supposed mean?? Was that a tease? Or was that acknowledgment? _He thought wryly_._

"He's a bottomless pit and that's he eats too much junk food. He hates girls. He's really unique, and I like him for that! Also, he's really funny and clever." Ayame said her grin expanding.

"I think weird people are great! Though most people avoid them like the stigma, I think they're more fun to hang out with compared with normal people." She shrugged coiling the comic book between her hands. "I guess you could say, I'm weird too, for saying that." She added and this time her smile uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you are…"

"Weird?" Ayame said expectantly.

"No… I meant you're unique."

_It was not for the sake of truth, of honesty, not of flattery_ he reminded himself taking precautions as not to be mistaken for a sycophant.

Ayame blushed. It seems she did not expect that reply he gave her. For a few seconds he allowed her to compose herself then at last she sincerely beamed at him. "Thanks" she muttered then looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"We better get going. The movie's going to start in ten minutes." Ayame said forcefully inserting the comic she held into a book shelf. Then she turned toward the doors of the store while Ryuuzaki followed.

He felt happy. Did he really just meet her a few hours ago? It didn't feel like it. Somehow, he was beginning to like this woman.

_The look he gave him awhile ago was indeed different from the one she gave him the first time they saw each other. What could this mean? …But then again, wasn't it too bold even for him, to presume such things? Seriously, the change in her smile…it's no big deal. And even if it did mean something, why should he be affected?_

_

* * *

_

**Ayame's POV**

Inside the cinema, Ryuuzaki was having trouble sitting (his way of sitting) on his seat. It took him sometime before he finally managed to balance himself. He was shoving scoops of ice cream into his mouth while holding his gallon with his other hand. Ayame, beside him, enjoyed munching on some pop corn. True. They make a funny glut of a couple.

Infuriatingly, they were still fan girls who managed to follow them. A faction of them made an effort to position themselves beside Ryuuzaki. He disregarded them all the same.

_Is this guy really unaware? Or is it that he just doesn't care? _

Ayame grimaced as this could mean she would have to take action to remove the parasites—fan girls herself. She glanced behind and there were more of them sniggering. How was she to focus on the movie if they keep disturbing?

_Why won't they just disappear?!!_

In one swift movement, Ayame locked her arm with Ryuuzaki and rested her head on his shoulder. Ryuuzaki winced in surprise. The fan girls surrounding them were wide-eyed and totally shocked. They looked stupid with their mouths open. Ayame stuck her tongue out at them childishly, like she owns something they can never have. Taken-aback, the fan girls left at once maddened by the b*tch who got hold of their newest idol.

"I didn't know that shabby woman was his girlfriend!!"

"Damn it! We were so close!"

Ayame sighed in relief._ WHEW! That trick worked! _She grinned suitably.

"Ayame??" Ryuuzaki whispered to her, his voice slightly shaky as if he was struggling to keep his voice unnerved. Slowly she angled her head to face him.

_Oh-uh…_

He was gazing at her like she was some bizarre creature from another planet. Clearly, Ryuuzaki was not used to public display of affection or anything involving that matter.

"..Sorry. I only did that to keep fan girls away." She said withdrawing her arms meekly from his.

"Just forget about it." Ayame flashed her teeth at him grinning nervously. She wasn't sure how he would react after what she did. Well, she was surprised herself at her own conduct. Blame the fan girls for making her that desperate to get rid of them. Why had she not screamed at them? Wouldn't that be less embarrassing compared to this situation she was in now? _STUPID AYAME!_

Ryuuzaki did that weird uncomfortable stare of his. His eyes glowed but with curiosity instead of anger.

"Fan girls?" he said.

_He really was unaware of them, huh… which means more explanations are in demand._

"Yeah! They're the most dangerous creatures in the whole planet. Better stay away from them, you know. They're crazy enough to be capable of doing… umm, crazy things." Ayame exaggerated in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere but the result was opposite. Ryuuzaki stare intensified. At a lost of what to do next, she laughed an obviously fake and shaky laugh.

_He didn't get the humor, did he? Great… this is getting more difficult_. She licked her lips defensively.

"Didn't you notice the girls who were following us?" She jerked her thumb toward the theater's exit. "They're after you. But everything's okay now, since I drove them off."

Ryuuzaki arched an eyebrow making her uncomfortable.

"You could even thank me, at least." NO…._That didn't come out right_.

"Nah, just kidding!" Ayame finally surrendered to the staring contest. She jerked her head away from his face then turned them towards the big screen.

It was getting cold. Considering that she is wearing shorts, her thighs and legs were getting numb. She felt her lips tremble a bit. The air conditioned theater did not make her comfortable now. Trying to cope with her environment by rubbing her hands together, Ryuuzaki momentarily took his eyes off the big screen expressing light concern.

"You're cold." He said in an even colder voice, it would have frozen her in surprise.

_And I thought novels were stupid for stating something like 'his voice sent shivers down her spine'. I fear I'm having the symptoms of a hopeless romantic. _

She shook her head in the negative. "No, I'm okay."

**_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNG_**

There goes Ryuuzaki's cell phone. The ring echoed throughout the theatre, making it stand out. Ayame sensed a few glares from the other occupants of the theater. She recalled the friendly reminder before the show started, that phones are supposed to be turned off when inside the cinemas. Did Ryuuzaki forget it or maybe he just didn't want to obey that rule in the first place? Whatever his reasons were, Ayame will never know. Ryuuzaki did not care at all and he was preoccupied taking the phone out from the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello. Ryuuzaki here" He answered it so casually; it only made the other occupants get more annoyed.

Giving up on watching the movie and giving up to the cold, Ayame thought it was time to leave the place. She grabbed Ryuuzaki by his shirt leading him out. Ayame shuddered involuntarily at the sudden change of temperature. He was still conversing over the phone.

"Light? What is it?"

Ryuuzaki paused to listen. Ayame can't make out whatever Light said, so she would just have to wait to know what it is. "Okay, we'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

There was a beep sound as Ryuuzaki ended the call.

"Light said he'd meet us at the Red butterfly bar. "

"What in the world…??? Did Misa get drunk again? " There's no mistake about it, Ayame dreaded her being correct on the matter.

"I'm afraid so. Light's asked for assistance to take Misa back at the hotel. I'd be calling Watari to take us at the bar."

"Who's Watari?"

"My guardian. I'll call for him."

* * *

A little while later. Ayame and Ryuuzaki were standing by the front steps of the mall. They were waiting for Watari a.k.a_ Ryuuzaki's chaperone_.

Ayame was surprised that a Black limousine stopped right in front of them. _Is this Ryuuzaki's ride? He's gotta be rich if that is so._

An old man with a thick white beard and well tailored black tuxedo came out of the limousine. He opened the door of the car and gestured for her and Ryuuzaki to go in.

"Thank you, Watari." Ryuuzaki said kindly.

"Ayame, please get inside."

"Oh… Okay" She must have spaced out. She quickly went inside the car then followed by Ryuuzaki. He assumed the same awkward position as earlier. _He really does sit that way wherever he is, huh._ _Looks like the date is over. It was fun though. _

Then the ignition of the limousine went on, and off they drove towards…

"Take us to the Red Butterfly Bar, Watari."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Reflex action/ Attraction_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Ayame's POV**

"BLEEEEEECHHH!!"

Ayame and Ryuuzaki were greeted by a vomiting Misa and a compromised Light who must've had a hard time keeping her standing still. Light tucked Misa's left arm at the back of his neck to support her.

"Oh good, you're here. Help me with Misa, will you?" he pleaded.

Misa swayed and almost took Light's balance. Ayame rushed to Misa's right arm then placed over her shoulders. Misa is definitely heavier than she looks.

"Thanks, Ayame."

"No problem. . ." She stared down at her feet where she felt something sticky and wet.

"Oh my God, I stepped on Misa's puke!!!"

It was too late. Ayame saw a pool of Misa's puke under her foot. It emitted a strong sour-like smell and it made Ayame nauseous.

"Geez, Misa, what a mess!!!" she futilely scolded the blonde.

"Let's take Misa back at the hotel." Ryuuzaki said as he opened the car door.

"Misa's going to puke on your limo and my foot is going to mess up your carpet!" Ayame babbled but was ignored.

"I suggest you get a plastic bag for Misa to throw up into." Light said.

Ryuuzaki nodded calmly and spoke to his old butler through the driver's window. "Watari, do you have some plastic bags there?"

"Right here" Watari answered from the driver's seat, handing a plastic bag to Ryuuzaki.

"Okay. We're set. Get Misa inside," said Ryuuzaki.

"But—! Aww…fine!" Ayame blurted.

Ryuuzaki, Ayame and Light worked together on putting Misa in the car. Ayame glanced regretfully at the puke stained carpet of Ryuuzaki's limo. It was a shame to see something so posh ruined. Ryuuzaki closed the door shut.

"Let's go." Ryuuzaki ordered. Immediately the engine roared to a start. "And, Ayame..."

"Yes?" Ayame answered curiously.

"..Don't worry too much about the carpet." Ryuuzaki added.

Ayame simply blushed for she could not reply. She had thought she was ignored but now she clearly wasn't. Ryuuzaki had heard her irrational babble and was even kind enough to reassure her that it was okay, that the carpet was okay.

Ryuuzaki's lips mysteriously curled up. "It seemed you are more concerned about the carpet than your friend, Misa, Miss Nao."

"Ulp! No! I didn't mean for things to look like that! I meant--! I was concerned about Misa! I just-- I did not want to compromise you further--!"

"Sure…" Ryuuzaki responded. "Sure you do." He added with a more sarcastic and teasing tone. Was he playing around with her?

Ayame narrowed her eyes but did not speak. How odd, for a stranger to tease her so easily as if they have known each other since middle school. Could the reason be because Ayame was, as her brother would refer her, someone who was fun to infuriate?

Later, inside the limo, Ayame felt very uncomfortable with her puke-stained shoe. It made a squeaky sound whenever she tried to move her toes inside. She glanced around the car. She was at Misa's right side while Light was on Misa's left. Ryuuzaki sat opposite them, meaning he received the privilege of having the most space and the Chupa Chups lollipops. The Chupa Chups were placed on the seat just right next to Ryuuzaki. It seems that he is always ready with his sweet treats, anytime and this made Ayame, also a sweet toothed glut, envious.

_He wasn't even grossed out by the smell of Misa's vomitus. What a strange guy… and what a strange appetite._

Light was staring out the window for most of the traveling time. Eventually he got bored of that activity and a regretful sigh escaped his lips. Putting a fisted hand beneath his chin in contemplation he began.

"Forgive me for cutting in to your date, I must have messed it up with my trouble here with Misa."

"No, I should've warned you about her drinking tendencies." Ayame apologized. She should have predicted something like this would happen. Too bad she didn't, because she was busy thinking about how to deal with her odd date.

"It's not your fault, Ayame." Ryuuzaki told her calmly.

"No, it's my fault." Light interrupted owning blame. "I let Misa out of my sight for a minute and then next thing I knew she was dancing on the table pole drunk." Light exasperatedly slapped his own face. "She made quite a commotion back there."

Everyone sighed in frustration except for the unconscious Misa.

"What's done is done. What matters now is that we take Misa and Ayame home." Ryuuzaki stated in conclusion, his gaze went to Ayame. "You stayed in the same hotel suite as Misa right? Could you tell us where it is, Ayame?"

"Sure. It's just ten blocks away from the mall, the Mille Hotel."

Twisting her keys on the lock when they arrived at the said place, Ayame opened the door widely to reveal a luxurious suite. Ayame moved around to turn on the lights. There were lamps in every corner of the room, on the right side there was a table. Two identical beds were located to the left with one bedside table in between. The bed sheets and pillows were neatly arranged and opposite it a plasma TV stuck on the wall. There were other doors leading to the bathroom and the kitchen, as well. On the far end of the room there was a window, Ayame went toward it and moved the curtains aside revealing a mesmerizing view of the dazzling lights of the city at night.

Light followed after her, carrying his lethargic blonde girlfriend across the room to place her safely on the sofa. Ryuuzaki came in last, pacing inside to casually gander at furniture. Eventually, he came across the huge fish tank that was placed at the corner of the room. He tapped its glass awed by the vibrant fishes.

Light sat beside Misa who lay on the sofa placing a pillow under her head. Ryuuzaki neared the window and pressed his hand against the cold glass as if hypnotized by the city lights on the other side of it.

Ayame sauntered towards the refrigerator and took a pitcher of lemonade, three glasses and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. All of these, she put on the table of the living room.

"Please help yourselves." She gestured getting Ryuuzaki's attention immediately and predictably he swiped a cookie, brought it to his mouth and bit it.

Eager to wash off the acidic smell of Misa's puke Ayame hurriedly grabbed for her towel. She wasn't just going to wash her feet but also her entire body.

"I'm going to shower for a bit. Make yourselves at home." She said though she found out that Ryuuzaki need not be told that. He was perfectly 'making himself at home' the way he was devouring every cookie on the plate without as much as a glance in Light's direction to offer the brunette some.

Light sent her an apologetic look. "No problem"

Ayame nodded and turned away. She entered a bathroom with a smile on her face thinking how about strangely funny Ryuuzaki was.

* * *

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

A while later, Ryuuzaki was just about finished with the last piece of cookie when Ayame went out of the bathroom fully changed.

Ayame's evening look is different, he thought. Somehow, he had become more observant with Ayame. He noted a few things, like how long her black waist-length hair is after she finally let it loose from the very tight knot it had been during their date and how much her clothing, a simple t-shirt and pajama pants, make her look the model she is.

Sadly though, as much as he wanted to look at her more for reason's he could not yet fathom, it was already late and her PJs were an indication that the she needs her sleep and privacy. This also means he (Ryuuzaki) and Light ought to be leaving soon.

"Where's Light?" Ayame asked noticing Light's absence.

"He went out to buy some aspirin for Misa's hang-over."

"I see." Ayame muttered. "Coffee goes well with the aspirin, right? I'll take a look at the cupboard if there's any left of that coffee."

Ayame proceeded to the kitchen while Ryuuzaki followed her, holding the empty tray and the glasses from his snack. Upon arriving at the designated cupboard, Ayame stopped in front of it and reached as far as she could. The cupboard was rather high, taking so much of Ayame's time and effort in order to recover the coffee. The cupboard was, by coincidence, right above the sink. This was a compromising position for Ryuuzaki who planned to place the plates there.

He decided to wait patiently, albeit the disturbing yet fragrant smell of her hair which was beginning to overwhelm his senses.

_They smell great, those thick dark strands… _he mused languorously.

Ayame struggled on the tip of her toes to reach the cupboard making her shirt go above her waist and making Ryuuzaki feast his eyes on her thin waistline plus her shapely behind.

Ryuuzaki's eyes grew even wider at the sight, beads of sweat started to drip down from his forehead. Quite contradictory to the coolness of the room brought about by the air conditioner.

_You have got to be kidding me… This…This situation…It's…_

He contemplated on how much the situation reminded him of some ecchi anime he watched from the internet, how panicked he was when Watari had suddenly appeared behind him and how much Watari made him feel like a child being caught doing something naughty. It was a relief that was Watari was not here to witness it.

"Ahem!"

But Light was.

Ryuuzaki almost jumped out of surprise when he heard Light cough leaning by the door that separated the kitchen and the living room. He steadied himself and kept his face blank to hide his embarrassment, giving the impression that nothing malicious happened.

Did Light notice him gawking just now? He pondered nervously. Ryuuzaki silently prayed not but was disappointed to see Light's lip curl up into a knowing grin. Light DID catch him.

"Hey, Light. Did you get the aspirins?" Ayame asked after spotting Light, the coffee jar she successfully retrieved was in her hands.

"Yeah, so I see Ryuuzaki's been busy helping you out?" Light chuckled.

"Huh?"

"He was behind you the whole time, didn't you notice?" Light said, an eyebrow rising.

Ayame peered behind her and gasped. Ryuuzaki quietly swallowed. Ayame and Ryuuzaki both looked at each other with mirrored looks of surprise but of their own respective reasons.

For Ayame, it was most probably the sight of a ghostly Ryuuzaki behind her the whole time. Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, was surprised because of his reaction and also, maybe, the guilt feeling it gave him after.

"…S-Sorry, I scared you…I was o-only…" Ryuuzaki stuttered.

Seriously? When did he ever stutter? He never recalled himself stutter like this before. He was the super elusive detective who figured out mysteries behind thousands of murder cases. He always had his composure and had maintained that composure even when in the middle of stressful situations. But now, he, the great mysterious detective, was stuttering in front of a very attractive lady whom he just met no longer twenty-four hours.

_RIDICULOUS! _Wait…did he just thought she was attractive? His thoughts were turning Mumbo Jumbo by the second. _Okay, just take a deep breath_…

He cleared his throat. "I was trying to put these things by the sink." And so the great detective L, Ryuuzaki regained his emotional control. No more stuttering. But even so, he could still hear Light chuckling faintly a few feet away and that wasn't a good thing.

_Damn you, Light Yagami…_

Damn Light for being too quick on grasping things.

Ayame's face brightened into an understanding and her eyes went to the silverwares Ryuuzaki was holding.

"Sorry! Silly inconsiderate me! Let me take care of that." She flushed and took the tray away from Ryuuzaki and unintentionally brushed her fingers with his. Both of them oddly and slightly shivered consequently. There was a brief pause. Then Ayame turned her back to the sink to wash the silvers without another word. She definitely reacted though whether in a bad or good way, Ryuuzaki couldn't tell.

He felt something indescribable and it took every bit of effort not to let any signs of alarm show, thanks to his years of experienced apathy. Unsure about this new emotion building in him, Ryuuzaki turned his back as mirroring Ayame and strode sulkily towards the door.

The sooner he gets away from her, the better, he figured. There was something odd about them when they make direct contact. It somehow reminded him of the time when he reflexively took his finger away from a very hot cup of tea.

No. He figured even further that it was more complicated than just a mere physiologic reaction but why does it feel like he was burning all the same?

One thing is for sure.

_A man's hormones do amazing things...and more importantly, must not be encouraged. _Ryuuzaki thought ruefully as he passed and ignored Light's probing eyes on him.

**_

* * *

_**

**AJA: Err…I might be responsible for some ecchi stuff back there, just review if it bothers you that much. Though, personally, I think those slight ecchi stuff adds flavor to the storyline. (_;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frappegurl777**

Disclaim! Like most authors in , I don't own DEATHNOTE!

So far, my OC, Ayame Nao, is the only one I own.

For those readers, who might've wanted to murder me for the sort-of-cliffhanger back in chapter 3! Here's the update. And this chappie, basically tells about (as the title implies) What was Ryuuzaki thinking?

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What was he thinking?**_

"You rascal."

"Shut up."

"Daredevil"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

"Molester! Closet perv-"

"THAT"S IT!"

Ryuuzaki jumped at Light and pretty soon they were wrestling all over the floor at their hotel room.

The hotel was a few kilometers away from Misa and Ayame's. The both of them left immediately after the scene at the kitchen and a brief sorry and thank you talk with Ayame. Light did the apologies while Ryuuzaki headed straight out the door.

Light never ceases to laugh and so does Ryuuzaki's ineffective tackles.

They went on for about 10 minutes of foolishness until Ryuuzaki sulked in a corner in utmost defeat.

Damn, he hates losing. Now Light's going to tease him for the rest of his life. It was difficult for him to deny something he can't even identify. The unidentified something that could explain what went on between him and Ayame. It was blowing his brains out just thinking about it! Did he really have that 200 plus IQ? If he did have it, where is it now?

"WOAH! Is the undefeatable L really sulking just now?!AHAHAH!"

Light mercilessly remained sarcastic. That egotistical maniac Light loves being on top of something. Light, big jerk as he is, is Ryuuzaki's one and only best friend (because he's the first friend he ever had). And it is only, Light, who could explain these weird trivial things about being a normal teenager.

Yes, a normal teenage life, for Ryuuzaki never had a chance at being a normal being. Only now and already he felt like he was screwing up. How stupid was he? He immediately left Ayame without another word after the awkward incident back at her suite kitchen. Great! He just had a great time with his first date ever, thanks to Ayame. But how does he repay her? He didn't even say thank you. He was too embarrassed now to show his face to her again.

_Moron… I am such a moron._

"I never thought you'd respond to her that way, Ryuuzaki. Looks like there's that undeniable desire a man has for a woman in you. I was quiet surprised!" Light went on.

"What undeniable desire? Quit making random assumptions!"

"Assumption? What I saw back there at her kitchen was a FACT! And you know that."

"It might've looked like that , BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU"RE THINKING."

"Any mammal with a brain and enough sensitivity could've sworn that what I saw back there was more than just helping her with the silverwares."

Flashback! Ayame was in front of him, reaching for that stupid coffee. Blame that coffee! If it wasn't for that coffee being up there in the cupboard in the first place, Ayame wouldn't have to reach for it. If only Ayame did not took too long to reach it, he wouldn't have to preclude hentai thoughts. He wouldn't have to bear the tempting sight of her butt, hips, hair… EVERYTHING!

Ayame's hair… Yes… and her skin. Ryuuzaki was reminded of the smell of Ayame's hair and skin…. They smelled sweet like…like vanilla? Sweet and innocent vanilla. Just like her… Vanilla matches her. Too plain? Maybe? But not for Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki just blinked. What was he thinking again? Funny, how her scent alone could drive him crazy…

Ryuuzaki blinked yet again.

"HEY! Are you listening to me! Damn, you're even day dreaming while we're talking." Light said annoyingly then a sinister grin followed. "Were you thinking about HER again? hehe"

"Like I said earlier, do not make anymore assumptions. Why is it that you always use Ayame as a reason for everything?"

"I am 99.9 percent sure that you have a crush on her!" Light said mimicking Ryuuzaki. He copied Ryuuzaki's sitting position and made a bored looking face like that of Ryuuzaki as well.

Instinctively, Ryuuzaki got pissed so he grabbed a pillow from the couches and threw it straight towards Light's face.

"UMPH!" Bulls-eye. The pillow hit Light's face so forcefully that Light fell on his back and brought along the couch with him down to the floor.

"Hmph." Ryuuzaki moped and went towards his own room, leaving Light, lying on the floor.

"Hahahaaha" Light went on laughing flat on the floor. He could tell that Ryuuzaki was both pissed and confused. And this amuses him. Then slowly he rose into a sitting position and squatted on the floor wondering.

"So, the great detective L has a weakness, after all. And Ayame... She's pretty interesting, too."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ryuuzaki's so-called room. Dark, cold and lifeless. Probably reflecting its owner. The lone laptop's shining LCD screen illuminated the room. The laptop was on a table and Ryuuzaki assumed his position on the chair opposite the laptop. He forgot to turn it off this morning. He was so used to being with his laptop that he never shuts it down.

This morning, he was absentmindedly surfing the internet so he lost track of time. If it wasn't for Light, who called him to go to school for a game of tennis, he would've been stuck to this very chair the whole time. And, yeah, he wouldn't have met Ayame in the first place…

He placed his thumb on his lips and reminisced about his first day of class. Come to think of it, months ago, when he just began his school life, he assumed that he did quiet much lived a boring kind of normal life. Thanks to the cases he had to solve kept him slightly preoccupied and brain-active.

BUT, what is it that I'm subconsciously looking for in a normal life?

Happiness? Not really…

Company? Sort of…

Rivalry? Yes, with Light, that could be it.

BUT WHAT ELSE?

He took a major step out of the dark world of solving enigmas and finishing even the most inexplicable of all cases.

Yet…Somehow… He wasn't, at all, contented.

Losing tract of his thoughts, Ryuuzaki had to close his eyes, so as to concentrate better commit with his frist day of school memories.

Seiku Academy

(Frappegurl777: Yeah, I know it might not be the correct school, just made it up actually, But c'mon! At least they have a school!)

Going to his first day of class wasn't easy. Of course, Watari drove him to school on his shiny, black limo. Right after he left the car, he received curious and fascinated looks from other students. Not that he cares. So he simply ignored them.

As he walked the corridors of his new school he came across a spectacled, short-haired girl to whom he asked for directions. The girl was so frightened and red in the face that she stuttered through her words. In the end, Ryuuzaki gave her thanks (for nothing) and set off on a lonely journey to find his classroom. 10 minutes later he found his classroom in the nick of time and hurriedly introduced himself to his classmates. They gave him a weird look. Some of them smirked, some giggled and some of them muttered under their breath "He's so strange."

People were hesitant to approach him. Sure he was one of the smartest in class or maybe even the whole school, they say. Just like Light. But Light, unlike him, could socialize better. 0_0

At first, Ryuuzaki thought that he could get used to the people. Snubbing at them is easier than making any attempt to talk to them. He tried talking to some of Light's so-called friends but the conversation ended up with them scratching their heads and getting confused. So, maybe, it wouldn't be such a good idea to talk to them since it really has nowhere to go.

Then summer came. He remembered that time when Misa appeared near the school gate and bombarded Light with greetings. Both he and Light were surprised. Misa introduced herself, that she was a model and wanted Light to be his boyfriend. Misa, what a straight-forward and shameless girl!

From that day on Misa would show up in the school gate EVERYDAY after class. She would then immediately lock her arms around Light's and insist him to walk her home. And he, Ryuuzaki, would be left alone to wait for Watari.

Soon enough, Ryuuzaki got bored with it. And so, a secret battle to win Light over inaugurated between him and Misa. Light wasn't too happy with it because both Ryuuzaki and Misa would grab him from opposite directions, it was tearing him apart. (And his uniform, too)

Two weeks of battle with Misa and Ryuuzaki finally thought he was winning. Because Light spends more time with him when they play tennis and Misa was lately getting busy with photo shoots for a magazine. That got her preoccupied… temporarily.

Just this morning, he was, as usual, getting busy with his laptop until he was called and invited by Light to play tennis at school. Both of them got more famous every time they play. Then it happened. Misa's comeback!

Misa not only showed up in the sidelines rooting for Light but also she brought along a friend with her. This friend of hers looked at Light and him so intensely. Observing and judging both of them.

After the match, Misa immediately approached Light followed by the crowd who gathered around them. Next thing he knew, he saw a girl stumbling on her feet away from the horde, she fell down and he caught her.

THAT was the first time they ever made eye contact. And she made him curious. Who is she? Surprisingly, she turned out to be his unexpected date. She was Misa's secret weapon. A person she could you use to keep Light away from him.

"….. sigh.." Ryuuzaki sighed as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples lightly.

So much has happened today. He had to charge his brain so that it could keep up and (more importantly) so that he will not again embarrass himself. Like the time he stuttered uncontrollably.

Opening his eyes again, he bent over in front of his laptop and started typing the first two words that was in his mind.

**AYAME NAO.**

* * *

Frappegurl777: Ryuuzaki, you just can't help it, can you?

Ryuuzaki: Can't help what???


	5. Chapter 5

**Frappegurl777**: Dear readers,

By the way, in the last chapter, you might find it hard to imagine Ryuuzaki and Light wrestling.

**Tip: Watch the anime Deathnote and review the scene where the both of them punched each other**. Basically, I wanted Ryuuzaki and Light to be good friends. Remember that time when Light lost all his memory about Deathnote? Sure, they had quite intimate moments together. That scene when Ryuuzaki wiped Light's foot with a cloth. (IT was too damn shounen-ai, It made me shiver in horror!!)

BUT rest assured, **There won't be any shounen-ai events let alone yaoi** in this fanfic cause I'm totally against that! (No offense to gay people. You guys, I mean, you gays are okay.)

I might be responsible for some ecchi stuff back there, just review if it bothers you that much. Though, personally, I think those slight ecchi stuff adds flavor to the storyline.

Just a warning, you might find this chapter boring but promise I'll do my best to make up for it. Anyways, I know that I rated this fanfic normal, but somehow, in the middle of making this, I feel the urge to put some slight cross-over. And please, give me liberty to fill in a few more OCies of mine. (Don't mind?)

In this chapter there is this Gay, fairy god-mother like character who came to be Ayame Nao's guardian and manager. He's very dear to Ayame, so learn to bear with him, yeah? His name's Alan M (Alan Monroe although he prefers being called Alan M or Aunt Alanis)

Woah! That was a long long preview. Okay, Okay, I won't stall any longer.

**Last tip: minimize the window so that you don't get confused with all these words in horizontal.**

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! And please review! (+_+)

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Invitations**_

"Beach party?!"

Ayame said incredulously. Looking at the invitation letter that Alan M just handed to her. Its sand colored paper printed with seashells, starfish and dolphins. Ayame smelled the mesmerizing scent of it. Truly too exquisite that Ayame regretted that it only turned out to be an invitation letter. Do they really spend that much for a mere invitation letter? Isn't it more practical to just call someone and invite him or her? It's a beach party, not a formal one.

"What do you expect? Of course it's a beach party! IT"S SUMMER!!" Mr. Alan M exclaimed, full of zeal.

Alan M. The current guardian and manager of Ayame. Since Ayame's parents work overseas, they left her in his care. He is her mother's best friend, ally, sister and whatever else they call each other. And of course, HE'S GAY.

There he stood in front of her, embellished by tons of accessories on all four limbs. He wore coats and fashion lines form Paris, probably. Those coats scream fur and animal rights, but that's not stopping the stubborn, imperturbable Alan M. His nails also, never missed, also shone bright red. Any person who would see him would have assumed he just got out from the beauty saloon after a whole body make-over. Well, actually, he goes to the beauty saloon every week even if his vibrant polished nails are still intact.

What would you expect from someone who works in the modeling industry for almost three decades?

He suddenly showed up at the door of their suite minutes ago just after Light and Ryuuzaki left. It was already half past ten and Ayame was getting more and more tired.

"There's food, right?" Ayame asked hopefully eyeing her guardian.

"That's why it's called a party, duh!" Alan M said and with all his gay pride, he flicked his bright, orange curly, short hair from side to side. Ayame could've sworn she saw gold dust falling away from his locks. You know that kind you might see from Tinkerbelle. (That fairy from the movie Peter Pan)

"Fine, I'll go."

What else could she say? It's to be expected after all. The life of a celebrity involves parties, and lots of them. Not that Ayame was looking forward to the crowd. It was the food that she's always after…Boys? Eww. Ayame's quote would go:

_**It's better to be a GLUT, than be a SLUT!**_

_**Ain't that right? Tell me I'm right!**_

"What about Misa?" Alan M asked.

Alan M peered around the room searching for Misa, and there she was on the floor in the middle of the living room next to the sofa. Misa's face lied flat on the ceramic tiled floor. She probably rolled over and fell down from the sofa. Alan M turned to Ayame and shot her with an inquisitive eye, clearly demanding for some explanation.

"Hangover… She's too heavy to carry around so I just left her there." Ayame defended nonchalantly.

Alan M did an expression making his fat lips form into an O as a sign of understanding. It reminded Ayame of a janitor fish. Ayame bit back a grin.

"Alright. Then I expect the two of you would be at the party this Sunday. It starts at nine so don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And dear, I want you to wear this!"

Alan M reached inside his super over expensive Gucci handbag. (Must have cost him 1000 dollars? 3000 dollars, maybe?) Then he flung a very sexy and stunning red swimwear bikini in front of Ayame.

"Wha??".

"Surprise! It's compulsory for model in the agency to wear a bikini!" Yeah, Ayame was surprised, but not too happy either…

"Since when?!! And here I was thinking that a one-piece swimsuit would suffice..." Ayame pouted.

"Nope. Especially not in your case! You are one of the most famous and newest celebrities around, so naturally we would like you to look your best in this occasion. We expect nothing less from you, Ayame. Besides, it would be such a waste not to expose that porcelain hide of yours!"

Alan M held Ayame's hand to closer for him to look at her skin. And he looked kind of envious.

Ayame imagined herself in a bikini. Oh GOD! Her huge ass would be so exposed!!! Totally! Does she really have to wear a bikini? As if it wasn't hard enough to keep smiling in front of the camera just wearing those. Up until now, she would change clothes right after the shoot because she's too embarrassed to wear bikinis around live people. And now she was asked, no wait, **forced** to wear them the whole day! NO!

"Uhh… I'm not much of a bikini person… Could I just… like wear my one-piece… "

Ayame gestured her head in the direction of her closet, where her one-piece swimwear must have been buried under a pile of various apparel. Even if she says so, she still wouldn't wear it. It's just another excuse made up for her to avoid wearing those **preposterous** pieces of red cloth Alan M's holding.

"NO MORE COMPLAINTS! Just wear the damn thing cause it'll look good on you!!" Alan M instructed firmly as he used his hand on Ayame's chin to turn Ayame's head, making her face him once more.

Alan M sighed and more calmly said,

"C'mon. Misa will be there, too. So don't worry about people looking at you. She'd absorb all the attention like a sponge!"

He handed the bikini to Ayame and then turned or more like frolicked around to the door. He always had his way when it comes to arguing with Ayame. As if Misa wasn't enough. He was one of those people who have the power to nag Ayame to death.

Alan M was, after all the one who introduced Ayame to the modeling world. Thanks to his connections, Ayame was able to become a model. It's not that Ayame disliked the clothes; it's wearing them that make her uncomfortable. And not to mention the attention she was getting because of her job. She always wanted to keep a low profile, but being a celebrity doesn't give her that comfort.

Alan pushed her into this career. He said it was the quickest, simplest and most enjoyable way to earn money. Ayame wanted money so badly. And modeling gave her that much.

What is it that money could provide her that she wants so bad? **FOOD.** What else? (laugh)

Another thing, she's not good at anything else aside from playing volleyball and being sarcastic.

So it all comes down to Ayame agreeing to be a model. And this time, **again**, she would have to concede. Concede to wear the bikini.

"Well then…I'll be seeing you at the Beach Party, so don't disappoint me!" he said cheerfully. He sat beside Ayame on the sofa and placed a warm hand on Ayame's shoulder then he said,

"And tell you what! I will treat you to some restaurant if you wear the bikini. How does that sound?"

Alan M, always the one to compromise. One of the reasons why Ayame's mother, Laurel, labeled him as her best friend. (And that was like, What? Twenty years ago?)

The same reason why she agreed to let Alan M be her guardian. For Alan M takes care of Ayame pretty well and he's also a very good motivator.

Ayame smiled at Alan M. "You know me all to well, Uncle Alan."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me AUNT ALANIS!" Alan M's face flushed red even if it was clearly just an act. Ayame couldn't help but laugh. Then, she felt Alan M's pocket vibrate since he was sitting next to her.

"Oh, there goes my boyfriend! He's so impatient." Alan M answered his phone impatiently.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, in fact, He's waiting for me outside the door." He quickly said to Ayame then resumed talking to his boyfriend on the phone. "Fine, fine, Alright I'm going to come out now, geez!"

He pushed the call end button and turned to Ayame. "That's my cue. I have to go." Alan picked up his precious Gucci bag and hung it around his broad shoulders. MAN SHOULDERS.

"By the way, every model should bring at least one friend to the party. The more the merrier! Tell Misa about that, I'm sure she'll bring her boyfriend, Sight, with her."

"His name is Light, Alan."

"Uh, yeah whatever! You, Ayame, should bring your boyfriend, too."

"I don't have a boyfriend. Since when did I ever have a boyfriend?" Ayame replied with narrowed eyes.

"Oh really, now? Then who was that you were with at the cinema?" Alan M lifted his thin, light brown eyebrows at her. His thickly rouged lips curled up, as well.

"WHAT?! How did you…?" Ayame abruptly stood. Ready to defend her self but before she could speak, Alan M cut her off.

"It's not only young people like you who watch Twilight, you know."

Alan M's phone started vibrating again, even more furiously in Ayame's opinion. "Oh, Darn! I'm off! Bye now!" He kissed Ayame on the cheeks and hugged her quickly.

He waved his fully accessorized hands at her as he closed the door behind him.

The suite was quiet, now that Alan M's gone and Misa is down on the floor.

Ayame read the invitation on her hand. Printed in Rainbow colored Italized letters, it read:

'_**Eighteen' Magazine anniversary.**_

_**Beach Party at Konoha Beach Club. (Hmmm, sound familiar?)**_

_**Starts at 8 in the morning this Sunday,**_

_**18**__**th**__** of May.**_

Looks like I would be seeing Ryuuzaki, again. She involuntarily smiled at the thought of him. For awhile, Ayame stood there in the middle of the room contemplating.

"SNORE….."

_Snap! Why am I smiling? Am I that happy to see him again? No, no, no. He's a new friend. Just a friend! No, wait; friend is such a strong word! Acquaintance! Yeah, that's it! JUST AN ACQUIANTANCE and he only happened to be my set upped date. What's more? He was only forced to do so, in the first place. So, why in the world, would he ever want to date with her again? He was not the social type to be interested in such things. Just like I am! _

_In conclusion, I'm not gonna take Ryuuzaki or anybody at all as my date/ friend to that beach party!_

Ayame scrutinized Misa, whose snoring soundly down the floor. She poked Misa's head. No response. Is she dead? Drunk and Dead (she might have hoped) _But that's bad Ayame_, says her angel conscience.

Then again…

Ryuuzaki…. Yes. He looked so surprised, slightly mad and maybe even guilty, back at the kitchen. Then he left so suddenly without saying goodbye to her. Was something bothering him? Was it her? Did she do something wrong? Or say anything wrong? Was he angry with her? If so, what was he so angry about?

Ayame blinked and slapped herself.

_Crap! I'm thinking about him again…_

_

* * *

  
_

The next morning…

Hours of vigorous searching and mouse clicking, Ryuuzaki just made a computer file all about Ayame. There he stored innumerable pictures of her, magazine articles, and commercial videos. And Ryuuzaki was relieved not to find any scandals about her so far.

Ryuuzaki mindlessly clicked on his mouse and viewed a slide show on Ayame's pictures all from volleyball uniforms to bikinis.

_Hmmm…She looks good in that picture…and that picture…also that one…Why is it that every picture of her is good?_

"What are you watching..?" Lights face showed up beside Ryuuzaki as he said these words creepily.

"WHAT THE!!" Ryuuzaki instinctively closed his laptop so hard, it made the table shake.

_Wait? Why am I hiding? What's wrong with researching about a person whom you just dated? That was normal, right? But then again, Light might accuse me for being a pervert. Might as well keep this file a secret. Just to be sure._

"Just researching. Nothing important, really."

"Is that so?" Light asked curiously. And his face, the same face he showed Ryuuzaki when he saw him with Ayame by the sink. It was getting on Ryuuzaki's nerves. He was getting a lot more eager to wipe that smug and knowing smile off Light's face.

"A not so important research considering that it took you all night to search about it." Light added.

**Gulp!**

Ryuuzaki gulped finding it hard to swallow his own saliva. He's dehydrated.

Slightly nervous, Ryuuzaki struggled to keep his face blank and voice calm, and then asked.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough, I suppose…"

Ryuuzaki decided to change the subject. Ridding him self with all this awkwardness.

"What time is it?"

"Its 9 am in the morning. And your morning coffee is getting cold."

"Oh, Ok. Ummmm…"

Both of them stood in their respective spots. Eyes of black colliding with hazel ones, but none of them moved until Ryuuzaki decided to speak.

"You can go first." Ryuuzaki turned back to his laptop, gripping it just a little bit tighter, in case Light tries to snatch it to find out what he was trying to hide.

Smirk. That was all Light could express and then he moved quietly out of the room, arms crossed.

_Phew…That was close…Light looked disappointed. That must mean he didn't see the pictures._

Ryuuzaki turned off his laptop (at last) and followed Light outside into the sitting room. Ryuuzaki and Light sat opposite each other and both sipped their corresponding coffees. Ryuuzaki made a peculiar face. Unpleased he was with his cold and bitter coffee, he put it back down the table and predictably added sugar cubes into it. Doesn't matter if it's called as long as it's sweet!

"Misa called." Light finally spoke, breaking the all too quiet tension between them. "She's inviting me to go with her to this Beach Party."

"Okay." said Ryuuzaki as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Misa said that Ayame, also, wanted you to come. As her **date**." Light added. The very sentence made Ryuuzaki choke on his coffee. He almost spilled the beverage. Light quietly smiled, seemingly pleased with him self and amused by Ryuuzaki's reaction. He only ignored Ryuuzaki to his coughing. Does he even care if Ryuuzaki died by aspiration? No, he's too merciless. And what a stupid way to die! Drowning on his morning coffee.

"So are you coming?"

"You've got to be joking?! Why me, of all people?"

"Just think of it as another double date. Moreover, this will give you a chance to apologize to Ayame. Wouldn't you want to apologize for your rude behavior last night?" Light remarked.

"…."

Ryuuzaki didn't say anything but only nibbled on his thumb. Thinking deep deep deep…

"Well?"

"You're right… It's the best opportunity for me to apologize to her."

"Right!"

"When is this beach party?"

"Tomorrow."

Things were going too fast. Even for Ryuuzaki. Driven by conscience, Ryuuzaki set his mind straight to apologize to Ayame. Whatever it takes, he is apologizing! Be a man! NO fear! Confident? Hmmm, not so.

"Okay then, tell Misa I agreed."

Light looked at Ryuuzaki intently with a raised eyebrow and a sneer. "Why don't you call Ayame herself?"

He pressed a few buttons on his cell phone to make a call and handed it to Ryuuzaki.

"How about, you talk to her now?"

"HEY!" Ryuuzaki panicked. What was he going to say? Ayame is going to answer the call anytime now…

Whatever! He had to say something. SOMETHING!

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Uh.. Hello, Ayame?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's me Ryuuzaki."

"Oh! Hi! Where'd you get my number? I don't recall you asking me for it."

"This is Light's phone I'm using. Misa probably gave him your number."

"Really?... Excuse me for a second."

There was a clacking sound from the other line. Ryuuzaki could hear Ayame yelling.

"DAMN IT, MISA! Don't just give my number to anyone! I know Light is your boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you could just give away my number without my permission! Do you hear! That's completely against my right to privacy! "

Another clack sound. She must've tried to cover the phone in order to prevent Ryuuzaki from getting deaf. She's unbelievably considerate in her own little way.

"Okay. So, why the sudden call Ryuuzaki?" Ayame asked, her voice suddenly calm from all that yelling.

"Light said that Misa said that you are inviting me as your date for this Beach Party tomorrow."

"WHAT? HE DID? I MEAN **SHE** DID? DAMN IT!!! **MISA**!!!" Once again, Ayame yelled to Misa, too furious to cover the receiver this time.

Ryuuzaki couldn't make out Ayame's indistinct rumbling and arguing with Misa. Ayame sure has a short fuse. It seems that Misa was setting him and Ayame up for date number two. Ryuuzaki thought anxiously, a knight to aid her in her mischievous schemes

"So Sorry, Ryuuzaki. Sure you can come… If you want to."

"Yes. I am willing to go."

"Oh! Great then! See you there! Just call me, okay?"

"Sure."

Call ended. Ryuuzaki turned to Light and said, "Happy now?"

* * *

**Frappegurl777**: Well… so far, what do you guys think?

**Misa**: I think that you're just trying to beg people into reviewing about your fanfic. Ain't that right? Eh?

**Frappegurl777**: (Stiff and busted) Ehehehe, eh, I wouldn't deny that… Just click this button down here and I'd be thanking you guys if you do. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Frappegurl777**:

(Clears throat) All right... Here goes…

Previews are my way of communicating with readers, so I hope I get some of sort of attention for it. (Waves hands like crazy)

You guys read this fanfic faster than I could type it, and I don't blame you guys for getting impatient. (.)Actually, it makes me happy that you get impatient cuz that would mean that you're excited to know what's going to happen next, (.)

ALERT: New OCies! Curious? Get to know them as you read on. Don't want to spoil you now.

_**BTW: To mus-gear**_

_**What do you mean by feminine mystecity?**_

_______________

**Chapter 6**

**In her mind**

(This event is supposed to be animated, so feel free to exaggerate, readers!)

Ayame flipped her phone closed. She glared at Misa who just came out of the shower, her hair dripping wet. Misa held her towel drape tight protectively, ready for Ayame to erupt in anger.

Even though she was as drunk as a hobo last night, she never failed to set Ayame up with Ryuuzaki once again. She woke up this morning like the hang-over never happened. She was, in fact, super and hyper and fervent for her shower. Currently, she's out of the safe confinements of the bathroom, in the open field, ready to be minced to tender meat in the burly hands of Ayame. (Careful, Misa)

"MISA….." Ayame said, shaking in anger.

"Gulp! Hehehehe, now, now, calm down Ayame. No need to get so mad…" Misa forced a smile but just couldn't hide her uneasiness.

Ayame stumped her way towards Misa. Her face red with fury. An animated vein visible on her temple.

"Shame on you, Misa, for setting me up once. And now…" Ayame stormed, her voice breaking. She gripped her cell phone, hard enough for Misa to hear it crack.

"…SHAME ON ME FOR YOU SETTING ME UP TWICE! DAMN IT MISA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"EEEEEEEEP" Misa screamed in a voice so high pitched it could break the window glasses of their suite. But that wasn't stopping Ayame for attacking her.

Misa ran out of the room into the hotel's elegant corridors, wetting the corridor carpet since she just got out of the bath. She figured she had no time to change clothes for Ayame's impatience was boiling and steaming like a noisy kettle. Misa held on to her lone towel around her body and ran as fast as she could barefoot in the direction of the elevator. Maybe she'd find her temporary sanctuary there. It's a pretty dumb idea to run bare naked, she doubted getting her sanctuary.

Sadly, for Misa, Ayame caught up with her easily, which is expected since Ayame is the one with longer limbs. A towering height of 5'8 ft compared to Misa's 5 ft status.

Ayame pounced on to Misa resulting to them both crashing on the floor. Misa landed hard on her face. "OW!!" It was a miracle her mouth didn't bleed from the impact. It would totally destroy her perfectly white set of teeth.

Ayame turned Misa over to face her and held her down to the flat surface of the beautifully carpeted floor. Misa wobbled under her helplessly.

"Come here and face me! You devious, little she-devil!" Ayame spattered to her face.

"You're the one who keep denying that you like HIM! So I had to make a move!"

"What the heck are you talking about???!!! You manipulated me twice, damn you!" Ayame wondered how Misa got to that conclusion.

"You were screaming his name in your sleep!"

"No I was NOT!" Ayame spattered once again, her voice full of denial.

"Was to!" Misa retorted just as forcefully.

Misa, somehow, gathered enough energy to kick so hard that it knocked Ayame down. Ayame lost her guard, the very accusation pierced through her skull. Was she really screaming his name? Let's get to that later, for holding down Misa was top priority as of the moment. Interrogation would be done as soon as she gets a hold of her. Damn gremlin.

Misa struggled to get up and run again but Ayame was able to extend her arms and clasped at Misa's towel.

(Well, you know what happens when somebody runs and have someone grab their towels)

Misa's towel cover was taken off. She stood there utterly naked. Misa in shock stood still and looked down at her predicament profoundly horrified.

As if on cue, the elevator door opened. A handsome young brunette of about eighteen came out of it, only to stare back at the stark-naked Misa. His eyes pooped out and his jaw dropped. (Who wouldn't?)

"WHAT THE F!"

That was all he could say.

Misa's own option was to articulate a shrill scream, even worse than the last one. Ayame was getting worried as to the expenses they had to pay for the cracked and broken glasses.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Misa bawled in shame. They were back at their room now and Misa was fully garbed into her usual Gothic-Lolita costume. Yes, even if it's summer and sweaty, she insisted on wearing those costumes of hers which was highly impractical. But that is just Misa, impractical and manipulative. And shamelessly, not-to-bright.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life!!! And it's all your fault, Ayame! WAAAA…." Misa sobbed and persistently cried. Her nose dripping and her eyes leaking.

"That was an accident. Besides you started it." There wasn't even a single pang of guilt in the sentence. But it's true; Misa did do this to herself. Dumb she was for resorting to run in the hallways half-naked. Did she really expect to get away? Ayame didn't think so.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHAAAA!!!! It's not FAIR!" Misa scowled while Ayame rolled her eyes. Does being seen naked make someone a leaky hose-pipe? Apparently, in Misa's case, YES.

"And why is he here?" Misa pointed to the same brunette guy from the elevator. His shiny polished hair which was fashionably arranged matched his stylish look. Not a surprise. He is an actor after all, and being in showbiz requires a lot of good fashion sense which Ayame thought she lacks. Good thing there was Alan M who would choose for her and also Misa had her uses.

"Ah, Yes. Almost forgot. This guy, right here, is my cousin Fuji Nakawara. Fuji, this is Misa Amane."

Ayame said as she gestured her hand to Fuji and then to Misa. Sure, Misa was a real pain in the ass, but she deserves some proper introduction. _I guess…_

Misa grabbed for some Kleenex on the table and blowed on it.. "You have a cousin?"

"Everybody has cousins, you idiot."

Fuji kneeled in front of Misa. He took her hand and kissed it. Suave move. He was undoubtedly an attention whore, who loves being different and cool.

He's an actor so don't trust him! He's insincere, a liar, an idiot, and a whole lot more than Ayame could ever find the crucial words to match him.

_Great! Just my day! I have to cope with two gremlins now that Fuji is here. He is so annoying! It's difficult to rank Misa and him at the top of my HATE LIST since they most probably would end up being tied. Make him king. Make her the queen. ROYAL PAIN! NO PAIN, NO GAIN! So far, the pain part was a lot elaborated that it blurred the gain part. Crap._

"Pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Amane." He smiled at her sweetly. She blushed.

"Oh! Pleasure! Just don't go hitting on me since my boyfriend, who is by the way a lot more handsome and perfect in every way, will KILL you if you do."

Misa. Ever so loyal. Though Ayame suspected that Light would be too reluctant to care about her. Light being jealous was too far-fetched of a thought. Ayame snorted. Even without Light saying it, It was clear that he didn't like Misa all too much.

"Always the Casanova! You haven't changed at all, Fuji!" Ayame roughly grabbed Fuji away.

Fuji chuckled in response. That's just how he is. A royal jerk.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ayame asked.

"I'm here to visit you. Is that strange? We are cousins after all."

"What's strange is you not out there womanizing the entire night. Did you get dumped?"

Fuji stood straight and regained his so-called 'elegance'. A title which, in Ayame's opinion, doesn't suit him at all.

"Doll, no sensible lady would ever dump the great, witty and handsome Fuji Nakawara!"

"I hope they'd come to their senses, somehow."

"Ayame, you are the only girl who is immune to my charms. I guess that means… you're insensible?"

"SHUT UP, you incest fanatic! Just tell me what you're here for!"

"Fine." Fuji held his hands up in a nonchalant surrender. He was always so calm and no matter how Ayame screams at him, it always just past through his ears like nothing.

"Aunt Laurel sent a package for you."

Ayame's eyes brightened.

"Mom? Really? Where's the package?" Laurel, Ayame's mom, lives in Paris with Ayame's Dad, Vahn. Every month they would send the Ayame a package usually containing sweets from different parts of the globe of every brand known. Sometimes her parents would include pocketbooks, detective stories. Ayame has these craze about mysteries and murder cases, which explains her current obsession, a mysterious unnamed detective who goes by the name of a letter. L.

While Kenichi, Ayame's older brother (though less mature than her) receives rare vinyl discs and music paraphernalia.

"Yes. Really. I handed the package over to Kenichi."

"WHAT???? Why didn't you just call me and tell me about it? I thought that you'd deliver it to me personally!!"

"Ah, I just wanted to piss you off. And I couldn't call since my phone was stolen, regrettably along with all the phone numbers of my girlfriends."

"You make me sick! Get out of here, you useless jerk!"

Fuji chuckled again. Satisfied with teasing Ayame, Fuji headed out the door casually. Like it was all part of his plan.

"See you at the Beach Party!" Fuji gloated.

Ayame slammed the door to his face. So that jerk received some invitations, too. Probably one of his girlfriends was Ayame's co-models. Dreadful.

"I think I'm starting to like him." Misa commented. She sniffled and said, "I think I already found another comrade."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ayame grimaced.

Misa smiled, saying, "Oh, Nothing. " Then Misa proceeded to her compact mirror and dabbed powder on her tear-stained face. Pretty soon, she'd add on eyeliners, mascara and black lipstick. Totally goth and unsuitable to the weather.

Ayame groaned. She was getting tired handling Misa, and then suddenly, her cousin Fuji appears and pisses her off. Additionally, Alan M, also foisted her on wearing some embarrassing bikini. How long was she going to last with an army of imposing individuals who persistently goes out of their way to beset her?

_I'm stressed out. I need to take a break. _

Ayame took her bag pack and tied her shoes on. She grabbed her inline skates and packed it inside her back pack.

"Where are you going?" Misa asked, pouting her lips at her mirror spreading black make-up on her thick lips.

Ayame reached for the doorknob and said, "OUT. I need some fresh air."

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ayame Nao spotted at Central Park.

Ayame rested on a bench to change on to her inline skates. That way she could glide her way around and get some peace of mind. Maybe this environment will help her clear up her thoughts.

She looked at the person who was sitting beside her. An old woman with white hair smiled at her and offered her some bird seeds.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jenkins. You look lonely, my dear."

"Hi. I'm Ayame." said Ayame, politely regarding the old woman. Though she was a stranger, Ayame did not feel at all compelled to reveal her name.

"Would you like to buy some bird seeds? Maybe the doves can keep you company."

Ayame smiled at the old woman, who seemed to have the motherly magic to comfort her.

"Thank you."

Ayame took the birds seeds and sow them across the pavements as she skated her way around Central Park. Every now and then, she warily dodged the doves' droppings. No big deal. It was kind of fun. Ayame, the nature-loving girl. That probably explains why she is so agoraphobic.

There were guys who rolled around with their skateboards, doing tricks, gliding and racing against each other. Ayame would have to avoid bumping into them, as well, or she might get injured.

Not long before her deal with the thought, a skater dude bumped into her and the both of them rolled over the cold and dirty pavement.

"OOOOOWWW! Hey, watch where you're gliding!"

"Pardon me, miss!"

The skater dude had white, spiky hair. Who would want to look old with white dye at such a young age? Not that they look bad on him, but still…and his is eyes were huge, sharp and indigo. Like the eyes of a predator. But he looks cute and harmless at the same time. Is that possible? It's ironic. He was clad in a black long-sleeved shirt and crisp jeans. His shoes? SKECHERS! Remember the ones that David Cook advertised? So cool! This dude, unlike most Ayame had to admit, is unusually handsome. Is he a foreigner? Or a model, perhaps? No. He must be new to this city.

Ayame's thoughts were racing by just merely looking at the skater. She was behaving like a fangirl and Ayame hated being like that. But he is so mysterious and that is what made Ayame attracted to him. Not that it involves romantic notions. Just the mystery.

_What a weird and unusual guy. But not as weird as Ryuuzaki. _Funny, how almost everything she sees reminds her of him.

"Sorry. I was looking for somebody. I don't really know my way around here."

"It's okay. I'm fine. So, you're not from here?"

"Yeah, I came from Whale Island."

"Where?"

"It's really far." He looked back and forth and around him searching for whoever. Noticing Ayame's dismay, the albino haired lad assisted Ayame to stand up. He dusted his clothes with his hand.

"I have to go hurry now. Sorry."

And with that, he jumped on to his skateboard and rolled away. Ayame watched him go. Slightly regretting the fact that he is gone and the possibility that she won't get another chance to see him. She wanted to ask him where this Whale Island was. It was interesting.

**********************************

Finished feeding the birds, Ayame resumed sitting on the bench but the old woman was gone. She put on her headphones and turned on her iPod. Melodramatically, she closed her eyes to relax.

Her life changed completely from the day her mother and father went to work overseas, the same day she was introduced to the world of models, celebrity and showbiz. As if that wasn't enough, she met the most outrageously stubborn, stupid and manipulative person in her whole life, Misa. They quickly became friends for Misa assumed they were. Two months later, she met Light and, of course, Ryuuzaki. A very strange fellow, it was difficult to forget him.

Many things happened already. Showbiz life was so overwhelming, stressful and truthfully, very exciting. What with having Misa, Alan M, Fuji, Kenichi, Light and Ryuuzaki? Do you think you would have a quiet normal life if they exist in yours? No. Hell no.

So much to think, so little time, even before you know it, things are happening right in front of you. Like destiny was out to give you a lot more excitement than you would have asked for. Some good things happened. Some of them bad. Basically, it was all too sudden for Ayame. She wasn't prepared for any of these. Did not expect anything, really.

Last night. Ayame had the weirdest dream. Involving her new found friends. She dreamt about Misa being a witch who ruled a kingdom and had made Ayame an outcast. Misa the witch banished her. Light stood there beside Misa, smirking the whole time, inside his thick and heavy armor. Of course she couldn't see Light smirking, but she felt it. He was Misa's knight. Yeah. And strangely, Ryuuzaki appeared right in front of her saying, "I am L" Isn't that weird? The person Ayame idolized the most, L, was actually Ryuuzaki. That's impossible! L was a great, great genius! He solved many mysteries and cases almost as fast as Ayame eating her devil's cake. How did he do it? Ayame was very impressed.

Back to Ryuuzaki. He wasn't L material at all (for Ayame). Not even close. L was probably an old man, so wise and noble. Like a dark and witted Albert Einstein, with fuzzy white hair and all. He looked funny in her mind, but he was incredible. She read countless newspapers, articles about him. So mysterious, he never ever showed or revealed who he was. She searched the internet but really find it hard to pinpoint the real L. Some of them assumed he was L, though Ayame knew that the detective would reveal himself to anyone, Ayame couldn't help but hope that he would. Someday…

The detective was probably on a case or somewhere. Who knows, he might even be around sitting at the other benches. The police only said that there was a detective L. But that was all, nothing else… Sometimes she even doubted that L exited. What if the police just made him up? Why would they? Curious… that's what intrigued Ayame the most. Famous L, no, infamous L.

Since the day Ayame was informed about this L person, she got hooked, interested. She even bought mystery books in an attempt to become like him. Or think like him. Maybe that way she would find him.

Wow. She was getting delirious with all this aspirations about L. STUPID, she hated to admit. Sure, she had several dreams about meeting L in person. Every dream he looked different. L came to ambush her as a hobo, a businessman, a pirate, Santa Claus, Michael Jackson and at last Ryuuzaki. The only actual and real person who claimed, in her dream, that he was L. The most intriguing claim.

The constantly funny and oblivious Ryuuzaki transformed into a very dark and serious person. Even when he was in his usual crouch atop a large leather chair, staring at her intensely with dark-rounded eyes, she find it hard to laugh and ignore what he said. She was almost convinced by that dream. Almost believed it.

She tried to confront the dark Ryuuzaki in her dream but her sleep was interrupted by a hyper Misa, who sat on top of her causing her to asphyxiate. Misa teased her about murmuring 'Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki!', in her sleep. That was, without a doubt, the reason why Misa set her up with Ryuuzaki again. She thinks she has a crush on him. Darn. Misa must have called Light on the phone when she took her shower this morning. Ultimately, Light connived with her in her evil, misleading plot for a second date.

But what's done is done. Weird enough, Ryuuzaki didn't hesitate to come at the party and accept the invitation. That was questionable, since she thought he would never want to go on a date again. At least, that's what she thought…

Soundtrack of I need to find you by Joe Jonas played on the iPod. What coincidence! Even a tiny gadget such as the one she's holding is out to tease her. Surely, hopefully, there must be someone out there who could understand how confused she was and would stop everything and everyone from taking over her life.

"I'm getting dramatic over such a small thing. Urgh.." Ayame grumbled and threw her head back, utterly drained of energy.

* * *

**Frappegurl777**: How's that? Ayame actually dreamed and not just about anyone!

Light: (Imagining Michael Jackson (bless his soul) as L…) No. It doesn't fit.(Then imagining L as Michael Jackson)

Light: (Clasped his mouth shut with his hand, his face red like a volcano, not long after, he erupted) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!

L: What's up? What are you laughing about?

Light: (stopped and stared back at the curious L) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!(laughing even harder)

Frappegurl777: Seriously, he's going to die if he doesn't stop.

L: (sucking on his thumb) I want to know what he's thinking…

**REVIEWS HERE HERE!!!**

**Frappegurl777: Could you guess who the mysterious skater is? Clue: HunterXHunter.**

**Yeah, actually, I'm going to make another fanfic involving him and one of my OC. Soon. I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frappegurl777:** Congrats, Loveofafriend! You got that right. It's Killua Zoaldyeck! Getting excited? Hmmm… I'm kinda preoccupied with school, that's why I can't really make fanfic go any faster than I would have hoped.

Anyways, just read or review, let me hear your opinions, reflections, maybe then I could start my HxH fanfic sooner. Its going to be entitled 'Kleptomaniac', pm me or review for any questions. Ah, back to Curious Case. There's going to be a slight crossover in this chapter, it involves a really famous anime and I know everyone would recognize these characters. There going to show up later, so I better quit stalling you now.

Thanks, people!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**In to the fray **

Sandy Beaches, Wide open sea, Bars, restaurants, beach volleyball, seagulls! Get the picture? That's right! Beach party everyone! In Konoha beach club there gathered a more than usual people, celebrating Eighteen Magazine's 7th anniversary. A celebration of its rapid fame though it was only just 7 years. Ain't that cool?

Ayame stood there; leaning against the restaurant's white-painted pillar of wood, staring far out into the sea. As if wishing she would be anywhere else but where she is now. She dressed up casually, in tight jeans this time and a normal sized white t-shirt. Making sure she won't make unnecessary fuss over her choice of clothing on a hot summer day. The costume she thought would help her cover up last time she was at the beach, turned out only to make people notice her more. (read the first chapter to recall)

Well, she won't make that mistake again. Stupid it was for that day was the very first time she went out with a GUY whom she is not related to or wasn't gay. I'm taking about Alan M, Kenichi and Fuji here who she usually hangs out with before she became a model. And I'm talking about Ryuuzaki being that certain GUY.

Ayame levered her head around in the hopes of finding the one person who got her to come in the first place.

_Where's that Alan M? He was supposed to treat me for a meal today! He promised._

Ayame looked at her watched in disdain and sighed. It's already 10:15 and still no sign of him.

He said to meet me at 9. Where the heck is he?

Ayame sipped on her straw of cold frappuccino in an attempt to cool her boiling temper but was soon enough, 'brain-freezed' since she drank it all way too fast. Ayame turned away as Misa, who was wearing her rather lacy black bikini (which looked more like a lingerie than a swimwear), neared her.

"Don't look away now, Ayame!" said Misa under adjusting her wide-brimmed straw hat to shade her eyes from the harmful ultraviolet rays from the sun.

"What?"

"Stop being such an anti-social and play volleyball with the girls!" Misa pointed at two girls who were setting up the volleyball net.

"Volleyball, huh…" Ayame loves to play volleyball. "Sure, count me in!" Maybe volleyball will help her keep her cool. "Take you're clothes off and wear the red bikini Alan gave you."

Yep, Misa found the red bikini. In fact, Misa saw Ayame, wearing it and watching her backside in the mirror just this morning. Misa was amazed at how huge Ayame's ass was. Ayame wasn't happy being seen in it. Ayame immediately run towards the bathroom as if for dear life. For she was, surely, going to die of embarrassment.

"Excuse me?"

"All the other girls are wearing bikini, too. Why can't you?" "I don't have to since Alan M is not here to scold me." Ayame stuck her tongue out at Misa. Misa merely pouted.

"Well, this would be the best time to wear them, M'dear." Ayame jumped at the sudden appearance of Alan M, not wanting him to be there this time.

"Well?" Alan M asked again.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform, private?" Alan M interrogated, military like in authority. Ayame sighed, hopeless and trapped. Turning her back on Alan.

"Sigh… You win…"

"Hmmm? Is that the way you should address me, private?" Alan M shot an eyebrow upward, a signature move which means he isn't content. Ayame turned to Alan once again and made a salute.

"YES, SERGEANT!"

"That's better."

Ayame removed her tees and jeans right on the spot, revealing the flash red scraps of a bikini which she wore underneath. She placed the clothes in her backpack, went inside the restaurant and got out again without the bag. (She placed her bag and frappecino on an the empty table inside the restaurant, there's a purpose for that, just wait and read on) She flipped off her flip flops (pun) leaving them behind since she would have to play volleyball barefoot on the sands. She made a quick bun for her long black mane for it not to get in her way when she plays.

Ayame glanced at Alan hopelessly embarrassed to be in a bikini in broad daylight and in full view of strangers who were at the beach too. Alan M nodded and smiled at her. Ayame sighed then throttled toward the volleyball net installers and helped the girls who put them up.

"Sergeant???" Misa asked curious.

"I didn't go to military school for nothin'!" Alan M snorted. "Now, where's that camera?"

Alan M rummaged through his enormous beach bag, which seemed to contain rubble of random stuffs, it was hard to identify which one is which. Misa jittered, unnerved by Alan M's confession. "

AH! There!" Alan M found the camera and turned it on directing it to himself (fixing his hair while his at it), to Misa and then to Ayame. "Ah, my darling Ayame growing up into a fine young woman. Though we're not related she somehow inherited my good looks and body. Ohohohh.." Alan M said pleased with himself as he adjusted the camera.

"Hey, Misa! You playing?" shouted Ayame.

"I'm coming!!!" Misa shouted back, eager to get way from the Narcissistic Alan M.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sakura and this is Ino. We'll be your competitors for the mini volleyball game." The girl with admirably pink hair, green eyes and matching green bikini made the introduction.

"We both work at the clinic here in Konoha Beach Club." Ino said. A girl with pale-blonde, pony tailed hair. She wore bikini, a cute shade of purple, showing off her ostentatious skin of ivory.

"Hi, I'm Misa and this is Ayame." Misa gestured actively friendly compared to the apathetic Ayame.

"Ah yes, famous models from Eighteen. I love your magazines!" Sakura said, shaking Misa's hand furiously though Misa shook back just as happily. "It gave us lots of beauty tips and fashion trends. It was worth every issue." Ino added.

Misa turned to shake hands with her as well. "We're glad too!" Misa replied in earnest. Proud to be known. Proud to be famous. Proud to be herself.

Ino threw the ball into Ayame's hand who received it casually with ease. "You serve first, Miss MVP." Ino said then winked. It figures, she read the article about Ayame. (Remember the magazine page Ryuuzaki opened up back at BookSale? Read chapter 2)

"You sure?"

Ayame dared to brag a little. Since volleyball is one thing she is confident at doing. It's rare, you know, for Ayame to brag. She doesn't have much talent else to spare for her to be able to BRAG. Ino and Sakura smiled as they positioned themselves at the other side of the net, warming up.

"Alright… I'll take that as a yes." Ayame smiled back at them." I won't go easy on you guys."

"We don't expect you to." The girls said unison.

The four hot players positioned themselves in an imaginary volleyball court across the beach. Not to near the restaurants and not to near to the sea. Just somewhere in the middle. Perfect.

"Alright! Girls from Konoha versus Eighteen's Misa and Ayame!" shouted a commentator with a loudspeaker in his hand. Ayame did not notice him there at first. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, a very Cheshire-like grin and whiskers on his cheeks. (You can guess who it is, right?)

He wore orange boxers and he continuously waved his hand around and jumped while his at it. This act caught the audience's attention as if the four beautiful players weren't attractive already for them to get off their places and watch more closely.

"I will be your referee and I go by the name of Naruto! Remember that! NA-RU-TO! Turn the music on, Sasuke!!!"

Naruto pointed at the super large speakers which were cargoed behind a huge pick-up truck. (A truck??)

The guy, which Ayame presumed as Sasuke, had spiky black hair and an emotionless façade. He was beside the blonde boy then he stood up from his seat, turned the speakers, selected some soundtracks and sat back on the bench resting his head on his arms. He looked bored but he cooperated anyway.

Soundtrack: Pussycat dolls, "When I grow Up."

( I know, it's sort of corny, but I really need this musical element in the story since it fits the celebrities.)

The speakers vibrated with every single beat. And Ayame felt the ground beneath her shake and reaching to her toes, her body, her beating heart and her aching head. Her eyes flashed a passionate blue. For the best game ever, was right in front of her for the taking.

Ayame held the volleyball tight, threw it upward so high, Ayame jumped and reached for it, giving it one of the strongest and fastest spikes she's ever done. That ought to do it! Volleyball impact! The ball bounced at Sakura and Ino's court.

"Uhhh…"

Loudpeaker-blondie Naruto seemed to be lost for words. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened in surprise. They were not able to block the ball. They did not expect a spike that strong. They were careless. Ayame was better that they thought.

The audience was shocked… seconds later, they cheered and whooped. Especially the boys. Ayame stood there, triumphant and proud. But she did not like that much attention, really.

Guess it can't be helped…

"Ayame from Eighteen scored! Great spike there."

Blondie-whiskers cheered on. Even Sasuke who was rather reluctant at first is getting just a little bit interested.

"I see now,… why they call her MVP." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Yea…" Ino nodded her eyes darted to Ayame.

"You bet, she's good. Don't let your guard down. This woman isn't just like any other players we've defeated in the past."

"Ayame… she's skilled."

* * *

**Frappegurl777:** I won't out too much detail here. So I will leave the volleyball match event in your imaginations, readers!

Toodles!


	8. Chapter 8

Frappegurl777: HEhehehehe (for once, I can't stall you with my author notes.)

Read on...

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Ryuuzaki's distress_**

Ryuuzaki arrived at the Konoha beach club with the inseparable Light. (unless Misa or Ayame is around)

_Where are they?_ Ryuuzaki looked around, the blinding rays of the sun hurt his dark-accustomed eyes.

"Hey Misa, where are you?"

"hm…alright…" (That's Light talking on his phone)

"Where are they?" Ryuuzaki repeated.

"Playing volleyball, I guess that horde there in the sands explains that."

Light pointed at a crowd of cheering fans and spectators of all ages. Even the old men seemed energized enough to forget about arthritis. They prefer younger girls.

_Pedophiles…_Ryuuzaki mentally noted_._

They neared the crowd and found the nearest restaurant where Alan M was sitting doing the camera. Alan glanced at the approaching figures that were Light and Ryuuzaki.

"Hi, you must be…. Might?"

"No, it's Light." Light does like the sound of Might. Strength, power, he loves it.

"Whatever. So you're Misa's handsome boyfriend she keeps bragging about?"

"That wasn't really…official. Alan M?"

"Yes, that's me! Well, anyway, Misa and Ayame are right there. So, If you'll excuse me, I have recordings to do. Mwah!"

Light and Ryuuzaki stared at each other. Ryuuzaki shrugged speechless. He couldn't comment on anything. This was his first time to see a gay in person.

"Misa told me about him. He's Ayame's guardian and manager."

"I see…" Ryuuzaki stared at the anima figure of in front of him. Alan sat crossed-legged and confident. His make-up seemed to be tattooed and Ryuuzaki had a disturbing image of wiping it off to see if the creature was really a man. Though, he was quiet sure that the person was indeed too big and muscled to be a woman. The bony prominences of his chin and cheeks plus bulging Adam's apple proved it otherwise. _Amazing people there are… the gay people._

Sitting there all mighty with tight chin and upright nose (it looked a little kinda weird and too tilted towards the left, must be a nose-job), like he was looking down at everyone.

"You stay here. I'll try to see how the girls are doing." Light said. Ryuuzaki nodded and Light went on and disappeared as he made his way into the crowd of people.

"Alright…" Ryuuzaki placed his hands on his pockets, still wondering and staring at Alan M. He does it so often, it was becoming a hobby. Alan M noticed this and stared back at Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki flinched slightly at the gesture. Being stared back like that, he wasn't so used to.

"Excuse me. But do you mind?" Alan M fluttered his fake-lashes at Ryuuzaki eyeing him intensely. "Do you like, like me??" Alan M said through clenched teethed. It was clear that he got the wrong idea.

"Sorry. It's nothing like that." Ryuuzaki wobbled his hand in protest, imaginarily dispersing the cloud of misinterpretation that Alan M brought up.

_I'm not gay, unlike you…_

"Really… Hmmm. You look familiar…" Alan M brought his long candle-like index finger to his thickly-rouged mouth. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! You're that guy from the theater!"

"Huh?" Ryuuzaki's eyes rounded with question.

"Ayame's date. Ahhhhhh…" Alan M sang oh-la-la and winked at Ryuuzaki. The once thought brave detective shivered in response. How did Alan M know that he was with Ayame at the theater? Was he there, too?

"It's hard to miss the guy who wobbled on his theater seat." Alan M giggled, stimulating recall.

Yep, he was there, alright. Case closed. And he saw everything.

_Even the hugging part with Ayame… dear me…_

Alan M looked at him and smiled knowingly. So evil. He is like another Light.

"I'll go inside. Please, excuse me." Ryuuzaki said and slumped on the restaurant door's direction.

That's right. Just like Misa, Ryuuzaki was eager to leave Alan M the spy. And he thought Light was creepy. Alan M's worse.

"Right." Alan M resumed facing the camera and said in a sing-song voice 'You can run, but you can't hide.'

Ryuuzaki pretended not to hear that.

* * *

Inside the restaurant

"Ryuuzaki sat (weird way) on a chair. Then this guy with the flowery shirt gave him Soduko puzzles to solve for some Soduko solving contest. The guy told him it was a contest all the customers had to take. A promotional program of theirs. The guy also provided him with a pen.

_Piece of cake._Ryuuzaki thought spinning the pen on his hands.

_ Actually, a cake would be nice maybe I should order some._

Before Ryuuzaki could even lift his hand to call the waiter, Ayame appeared before him.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, you came!"

Ayame gasped. She bent her head down to catch her breath. She held out a hand to signal Ryuuzaki to wait. When she looked back at him, she smiled.

She was sweating, in her skimpy red bikini….

_skimpy…red… Wow…_

"My frappecino! Thanks for guarding it. I'm thirsty!" (Yep, that empty table Ryuuzaki took was the table where Ayame put her bag and frappecino. I don't know why Ryuuzaki didn't notice her things there. Maybe he was too preoccupied and disturbed by Alan.)

Ayame grabbed the drink and sipped eagerly. Her thick long lashes down. She sat down opposite Ryuuzaki and stooped too low to settle her mouth on the straw. There she was in front of Ryuuzaki, who can't ignore her cleavage showing. It was in such great angle, that any porn star fanatic would beg to be in his place.

( ECCHI ALERT, Poor/Lucky L)

"That was refreshing!" Ayame sat back straight. Her cleavage was still obvious, though. She licked the sides of her mouth to remove the excess of the frappecino.

_How erotic… She has got to stop doing that! ,_ thought Ryuuzaki.

"Well! Got a game to win! Wish me luck, Ryuuzaki." She threw the empty frappecino container into a trash bin and left, disappearing out the door.

(FRAPPEGURL777: I got my penname from that drink, it's delicious.)

"Good luck…" Ryuuzaki said so quietly almost like a whisper. Though the word 'lucky' he might have referred to was himself. Ryuuzaki felt a queer tingling feeling in his stomach (most people would call it 'butterflies') that even a cake wouldn't be such a good idea to eat now for he might throw up eventually.

DAMN! Ryuuzaki, though he did his damnedest not to look, he couldn't resist but look at her, _urgh_, perfect breasts. It happened again. That Ayame was a natural-born seductress, and she doesn't even know it. Ryuuzaki thought he was over it, already. Well, as things turn out, he's wrong… dead wrong.

_Why blame beauty for the sin's of beast?_ Blaming Ayame for his perverted tendencies isn't rational at all.

Ryuuzaki looked down on a piece of sudoku puzzle beneath him and tried to focus all his attention to it. Shaking the thought of Ayame, out and out of his frustrated mind.

Number 8 there, (Boobs… SNAP!)and a 2 here (Boobs….SHAKE THAT HEAD!)and so on. Figuring out the numbers was not a problem. The frequent distractive image of her breasts was the problem.

Ryuuzaki wrote deeply in bold numbers, for every time boob flashes appear in his thoughts, the thin newsprint would get holed because Ryuuzaki put too much force on the pen. Its holes were numerous, it looked like cheese… He was disturbed but he can't allow lust to take over him. _No_!

After 15 minutes, Ryuuzaki was done with his puzzle. Well, actually, he could've solved it faster if only he wasn't… distracted.

Ryuuzaki held out the completely solved soduko piece in front of him to check the number of holes, not to check the answers. He found himself guilty of lustful sin. The holed newsprint was evidence to that.

He lost against lust.

Ryuuzaki raised his paper and announced that he's done with it. A look of astonishment and awe from the other not-too-challenging competitors was shot at him.

"Oho. Well then, you'll be getting your prize as first place. Come here and take it." The restaurants owner said in a deep and proud voice. Ryuuzaki did as he was told and handed over his sudoku solved puzzle.

"I see, flawless. Not one erasure though it's really holed. Do you do this often, boy?"

"Seldom." Embarrassed he was about the holes and the reason why they were there in the first place.

"Sure enough, you get the first prize. Can you guess what it will be?"

"Free meals?"

"No, It's my daughter! Marie, come over here and give this fellow a kiss!"

"Excuse me?" Ryuuzaki, though he heard quiet well wanted to make sure that the old man wasn't joking.

The short haired girl smiled at her father, blushing and expectantly looking at Ryuuzaki. "Thanks, dad." She murmured. The old man was not, at all, joking. And to Ryuuzaki's horror the girl smiled and winked at him through decayed teeth and huge, foggy eyeglasses.

(BTW: this was the same girl whom Ryuuzaki asked for directions. Read chapter 4 about Ryuuzaki's first day in school. It turned out she got infatuated with him. No wonder she stuttered. Her father knew this and thus, he connived with his daughter about the kissing opportunity.)

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it! She won't bite." The owner said welcomely, but it wasn't making Ryuuzaki feel any more comfortable, in fact, it had an opposite effect.

**"KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!" **

The other customers and competitors cheered. They enjoy this kind of things. Is this what normal people would enjoy? Is this their type of entertainment?

Peer Pressure. This was Ryuuzaki's first to be pressured by so-called peers_. _Now he understands how it fells.

_What an unpleasant feeling._

_THIS IS WRONG! I demand Justice. Forget the prize! I don't want it!_

_No, No, No. I don't want to. It doesn't have to be this way. A cake would be better. Somebody…_

Ryuuzaki wanted to protest but he was uncharacteristically frightened. Loss for words, he stifled. The girl, tiptoed to reach his lips, her hands holding his face… Ryuuzaki's eyes grew wider and bulgier. The girl was inches away now, and anytime now, he would be kissed. An unwillingly kiss. A forced kiss. Ryuuzaki never kissed anybody before. The owner pushed him nearer and Ryuuzaki leaned his head back to avoid the girl's not too pleasant mouth, which were now smooch formed.

_…Somebody…Save me…_

That was one time he ever wanted someone's help. Ryuuzaki braced himself. Who's gonna rescue him from this daymare? Ryuuzaki shot his eyes closed, quite unprepared for his upcoming doom.

**BAAM!!**

Ryuuzaki shot his eyes back open.

The cheers and whoops faded and silence grappled the room. Even the owner, who was the major authority, was unable to speak in the presence of **Ayame Nao. **

Ayame's stood in between Ryuuzaki and the owner's daughter. Here hands stretched to the restaurants counter, which she slammed on to stop the commotion.

(Yeah, They were standing next to the resto's counter, where you order and stuff and Ayame had to beat it to get everyone's attention though she dislikes that. Ayame broke the linking arms of the girl from Ryuuzaki rather forcefully. Then BAAM! It all happened when Ryuuzaki closed his eyes.)

Ayame was not her usual self. She looked serious…furious. Not the laid-back and calm Ayame, Ryuuzaki met the day before. This was another side of her. Probably a side she doesn't often show. A side nobody would want her to show.

Ayame glared at the girl silently. This made the girl yelp. There was this certain aura around Ayame which would say, "MOVE IT, BITCH! HE'S MINE."

Though Ryuuzaki wouldn't read it in that sense.

Though Ayame would never claim Ryuuzaki as hers.

But this was how the girl interpreted the action.

The girl trembled. _Shoot, this must be his girlfriend_, _no doubt about it,_ she thought.

Ayame turned to the owner and started to speak in a low, modulated voice which she presumed would be nice enough, but firm.

"Sir. I think it is wrong to force someone to claim a price he clearly doesn't want."

The owner swallowed, trying to find the right words to retort. Then he remembered, he's got more authority than this woman. He shouldn't be intimidated.

"But he did not refuse it."

"He didn't agree to it either. You did not even ask for his opinion on the matter. Isn't that right, Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki eyes shone. The question was directed to him, he had to answer.

"Yes."

"See?" Ayame said.

"Well, if he doesn't like the kiss. What would he like?"

"Simple. Might I have a bottle of wine, instead?"

"Wine… Oh, yeah, wine. It's there." The owner stuttered and pointed at the bar behind the counter. "Marie, hand the wine to her." The girl meekly obeyed, avoiding Ayame's eyes the whole time.

"Thanks." Ayame took hold of the bottle rather forcefully taking it away from the fangirl's trembling hands. She held Ryuuzaki's hand with the other. Ayame's shot daggers (using her eyes, of course. No violence!) at the fangirl.

"Let's go, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki, eager to go away, followed Ayame's lead. This woman dominated him in more ways than one. It stained his pride. As a detective, as a person, as a man… Somehow, it felt kinda cool and uncool. Ayame makes him feel the most curious of all sensations. (And was thus, entitled, Ryuuga Hideki's curious case!)

"Please get my bag for me, Ryuuzaki." Ayame ordered and Ryuuzaki did as he was told.

Both Ayame and Ryuuzaki strode out and the receiving sound of a bell above the door sounded more like '**good riddance to you, Mr. owner and ugly daughter**.'

"Daddy!" the maiden sobbed. "I don't stand a chance against her! I give up!" She bawled and buried her face on her hands.

"Me, too, m'dear. Me,too." The owner patted his daughters back for comforting. He doesn't want to face Ayame ever again. Her beauty was as great as was her intimidation skills. Pretty much, his daughter was indeed no match for her.

* * *

And that was that… ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Frappegurl777:** The skater dudeis back from chapter 6!

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Bombarded_**

WARNING: You might get confused coz of mixed point of views. Bare with it.

Ayame marched through the sands barefooted, dragging along poor Ryuuzaki behind her. Ayame continually walked without even glancing back at the restaurant.

When Ayame stooped so suddenly, Ryuuzaki who was taken along bumped into her.

"sorry…" Ryuuzaki muttered.

Ayame stood still closing her eyes in frustration.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so…so mad?? Why?_

Out of anger and confusion, she gripped both the bottle and Ryuuzaki's hand tightly causing Ryuuzaki to feel discomfort.

"Ayame…Your grip is a little too tight. What's wrong?"

Ayame almost forgot about Ryuuzaki. She released his hand, turned to him and apologized. Bowing her head down and anxiously held the bottle with both hands.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki. I got carried away…"

"No. You did nothing wrong. You saved me back there…" Ryuuzaki looked down at her and searched for eyes. When they made I contact, Ryuuzaki smiled his perfectly-curved smile and said. "I owe you."

Ayame felt better after that. She tried to explain to Ryuuzaki about what was bothering her.

"I got so…angry. It was all too fast, I acted without thinking. When the numbskulls tried to push you to kiss the girl…It piss me, off…"

Ryuuzaki stared in disbelief. Ryuuzaki thought, _'That almost sounded like a confession…"_

Ayame looked confused and wondered if she said something strange. She was, after all, being honest with him but why is he looking at her like that? Dense at the love aspect, she is. Ayame decided to just forget about it and asked Ryuuzaki for her bag. Ryuuzaki noticed the hello kitty key chain attached to the bag's zipper. How cute. (Read chapter two. This is the token of their first ever date!)

"Alan M and the others are waiting for us at 'Mito's Catering.' We'll have lunch together there." She said.

Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Mito's catering was packed of people, all waiting for their lunched to be served. It was undeniably hot. There was a pleasant aroma coming from the restaurant's kitchen, it was enough for Ayame's mouth to water. She's starving.

Ayame and Ryuuzaki carefully moved about in the restaurant, avoiding bumping into seats, tables and people. The place was so concentrated with customers that it made difficult for Ayame to determine just where Alan M and the lovers were. When Ayame's eyes caught a curly, orange bush that was Alan M's so-called hair, she went directly toward him, eager to be fed. (He promised her he'd treat her to a meal, remember? Chapter five)

Ryuuzaki crouching, trailed behind her silently.

"Ayame! My dear, sweet pumpkin! Congrats! You won the game!" Alan M opened his arms in welcome but was down-right snubbed by Ayame.

"Where's my lunch?" Ayame directly asserted, cutting off Alan's babying attitude.

"Take your seats." Alan M gestured to the two. They settled down opposite the lovers, Misa and Light. The two were cuddling each other. No. Misa was the only one cuddling.

"OH…WAITER!" Alan M called out. He w

The waiter was a spiky-haired albino, with intense indigo eyes. He flapped his handy-dandy notebook and stroked his open over the blank pages. He muttered in a bored tone, "What would you like?"

"Hey, wait a minute! You're…!" Ayame abruptly stood from her chair, making Ryuuzaki topple slightly who was sitting next to her. That sitting manner of his was highly unreliable and unstable, not to mention noticeable. Good thing he was able to hold on to the table just in time.

The waiter shot her a bored look and then his eyes livened up with realization, recognizing her.

"Hey, It's you!"

"I don't believe it. You work here?" Ayame said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." The waiter, though covered in apron looked cool in his relaxed stance. He smiled at Ayame. Ayame smiled back.

"Hmmm… This is one guy I never knew Ayame dated. My Ayame, growing up, searching for love… Ah… The glory of youth! I want it back!" Alan M said, ecstatic. He placed both his hands near his chest and his eyes glittered with nostalgia.

Ryuuzaki felt a strange lurch in his stomach. And it wasn't a pleasant one. _This guy… Who is he?_

"I didn't date him Alan. I don't even know his name."

That statement somehow relaxed Ryuuzaki's uptightness.

"It's Killua." The boy said. "And you?"

"Ayame."

The albino smiled once again. "Great game, back there. You're amazing."

"Thanks."

Ryuuzaki's stomach was getting painful and his chest tightened slightly. _What is this… feeling?_

_ There was a long pause and Ayame was getting hungrier by the second. And killua was staring at her a little bit too much. Just like Ryuuzaki did awhile ago. Was there something on her face? People have been doing that a lot to her, lately.  
_

"Well, Everyone's getting starved so…" Ayame said. Wanting to break the tension.

"Right! May I take you order?" Killua asked bluntly. He went back scribbling on his note.

When the orders were taken, Killua thanked them. But before he left, Ryuuzaki noticed him glance somewhere behind Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki felt an insubstantial movement somewhere in his back pocket. But he ignored it and stared continually at Killua.

_What's he looking at?_

"I'll be back later. Excuse me." Killua waved in dismiss.

_Wait, why does Killua's voice sound annoyed?_

(Frappegurl777: The story behind this will be explained in Kleptomaniac, my other fanfic. But I wasn't able to start it yet so I guess you'd have to wait for it. If you're that curious.)

"He's good-looking. But not as good-looking as you, Light!" Misa commented and hugged Light's arm. Light was primarily reading his menu and ignored Misa.

"Yes, you're right, Misa. Maybe I should make him a model." Said Alan jubilantly.

"Though I'd rather ask Ayame how she was able to meet such a delicious man-candy." Alan M glanced at Ayame expectantly.

"We bumped into each other at central park yesterday. And that's all."

"That's all? No romance?"

"No romance and I don't intend to have one." Ayame replied flatly as she flapped the menu over and over.

"Then, how about Ryuuzaki here?" Light finally spoke.

Both Ayame and Ryuuzaki tensed. They looked at each other, clearly none of them wanted to entertain this conversation Light brought up. It was so awkward.

"We…" Ryuuzaki stated.

"…Friends!" Ayame blurted to finish Ryuuzaki's sentence.

Ryuuzaki had conflicted emotions. Was he happy? Was he not? Or could it be both? Just friends… Of course. _Why am I even thinking about this._

Ayame blushed slightly ashamed. How thick could she get? Labeling herself as Ryuuzaki's friend when he barely even knew her. When she barely even knew him!

Silent awkwardness that followed. The atmosphere was very tense. Neither Ryuuzaki nor Ayame spoke after that. They just wanted to eat, eat and eat their lunch along with all their uncertainties.

This is just the beginning. Quite a long beginning. Dear readers, be patient. Cause from now on… Things are going to get more interesting with this unusual LOVE STORY.

* * *

**Frappegurl777**: There you have it! I purposely made this chapter short because I think my readers are frustrated to read, more or less 3000 words every chapter.

This chapter is a crossover with Kleptomaniac, my other fanfic, so review if you wanna know more.

Hope you will follow the story. Let me break it to you, this is only the beginning. Ayame and Ryuuzaki are going to really hit it off and get intimate with each other soon. I mean, c'mon! Ryuuzaki and Ayame are sort of antisocial so naturally I have to take things slow at first for these two to adjust. Don't you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Frappegurl777:**

**I know I promised that the 'love story thing' will start after chapter 9 but I can't do it just yet. Dunno, I guess Ryuuzaki and Ayame are really tough.**

**Kinda boring chapter **

**Patience, patience, my dear readers… **

**^_^Please have fun reading even so ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Boys will be Boys**

**And gays? Well… they'll probably never change... XP**

After lunch, Alan M was constantly nagging Killua to become a model. The guy refused it again and again.

"Not interested", he would say.

Alan M dictated that he wouldn't stop until Killua agrees to become a model. But the teenager wouldn't budge.

"Not interested", he repeated.

"You? A model? Hahahaha, don't make me laugh!" A girl with short dark pixie-styled haired girl insulted Killua.

"Shut up, chaos-chick!" Killua hissed. The two of them argued non-stop and it made Alan jealous, since he didn't get much of Killua's interest and attention. Alan M then strode back to where the gang was.

"I told you. His not interested." Ayame said triumphantly. She admired Killua's solid-steel stubbornness. She wished she has that as well.

Alan goes "Hmph"

Alan M's forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. He was really, really upset. He stayed silent for a few minutes then he looked at Ayame. His eyes darting from her face to her breast. Ayame had a nagging feeling that Alan M is up for another stunt. His eyes revealed that much. Ayame knew that his mind was spinning webs of wicked plans, but as to what the plan is, she had no idea.

_What could the spontaneous and unpredictable homosexual be thinking?_

Sure enough, Alan initiated his ploy and that is to grab Ayame's boobs. The both of his hands filled the fullness of her mountainous chest.

Ayame gasped.

Ryuuzaki gasped. (He felt a tiny bit of envy there.)

Light and Misa gasped.

Was Alan M turning back into a man?

NO.

Alan M released his grasp. He open and closed his hands alternately as if to reminisce the sensation of Ayame's breast. Ayame's striking blue eyes stuck out flabbergasted. She covered her chest with her arms protectively. Like that will help. Damage's already been done.

"hmmmm… By the feel of it, I'd say you're a B cup."

Alan M said callously.

Ryuuzaki's eye twitched. _He can tell just by holding it?_ A talent like that… Is really unusual. Ryuuzaki looked at his palm and realized that he was being aberrant to even recognize the deed as talent. That was really perverted!!

"GAH! How could you do such a thing!!???" Ayame hoarsely reprimanded. She looked at the people around her. Face overriding with redness and humiliation.

Alan M paid her no heed. He was busy touching his own non-existent breasts to compare it with Ayame. A hopeless comparison; it's not even worth comparing with.

"I should ask my boyfriend, Ryan, to have myself a BOOB JOB."

Perhaps that's how Alan M would cope with depression. Drown yourself out with money and luxury. It's something Alan could manage and do for himself. Not to mention his rich boyfriend Ryan Mille was always there to support him when needed.

Alan M is super lucky to have a very wealthy, businessman for a paramour. Ryan Mille actually owned the Mille Hotel where Misa and Ayame were currently living in. Can you believe that?

A while after the boob-attack incident, Ryan arrived and was greeted by a vigorous Alan M. Ryan was very handsome, neat, muscled, tall, rich, well-mannered; pretty much, he was perfect! But that's just the thing with men.

**When a man is too perfect and beautiful, there's an unsettling possibility for that man to be GAY.**

(**Frappegurl777**: That's one observation I want to share with you girls out there. So better be careful in choosing too-perfect men. (^_^)giggles(^_^) A perfect but homosexual guy or an imperfect perverted straight-MAN? Which will it be, girls?)

Alan M, without further ado, left the group to spend **quality time** with his boyfriend. Ryuuzaki traced them and to his devastation, the homo-couple entered a love hotel somewhere along the coast of the resort. What could those lovebirds be doing in a place like that? Flashes of yaoi scenes flashed in Ryuuzaki's innocent (are you sure?) mind.

He regretted tracing them.

Ryuuzaki's nerves were in turmoil because of the recent discovery. He reached for his cell phone in his back pocket.

_I have to call Watari for him to take me away before I vomit all over the place. That would be most unpleasant._

Ryuuzaki couldn't feel his cell phone. He scavenged his other pockets but there was no sign of the damn missing contraption. **His cell phone is gone.**

_Where??? I was sure I had it with me when I arrived here… _

Then he remembered the insubstantial movement of his back pocket back at the restaurant.

_A pickpocket!!! I have been robbed! How could I be so…naïve?!_

"Is there a problem, Ryuuzaki?" Light probed noticing Ryuuzaki's anxious state.

"I think somebody stole my cell phone."

"Are you sure?"

"YES"

Light contemplated. Then his eyes shone. _What's with that?_

Light gestured to Ayame and Misa.

"Hey, girls! I need to accompany Ryuuzaki to the Lost and found booth. We'll meet you later."

_Oh, I get it. Light is grabbing this opportunity to get away from Misa. What a smart-ass. _

"Wait, Light. I'll come with you." As soon as Misa's back was at them, Light pushed Ryuuzaki out leading them somewhere to find the Lost and found booth.

Misa talked to Ayame about the wine.

"Yes, take it."

Ayame said handing the bottle of wine to Misa. The money Misa gave her to purchase the wine was in her bag. Since she got the wine for free, the money was intact and unspent. All thanks to Ryuuzaki. (Read chapter: Ryuuzaki's distress)

Ayame kept silent about the money. Hiding it from Misa, she plans to use the money later to buy souvenirs and ice pops. She would have to visit the souvenir shop once she gets away from Misa.

"Up for a drink, Light?"

Misa spoke, but only to turn around and find out that Light wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Misa questioned, clueless.

"Hey, Ayame. Help me look for him." Misa turned around behind her again and Ayame wasn't there.

"HEEEEYYY!!!! Why are you guys abandoning me?? ARGGGHHH!!" Misa complained, standing alone amidst all the bystanders. She screamed at no one. She's alone. Great! Finally, Light, Ryuuzaki and Ayame were able to get away from her.

Nice one.

The rest of the day went on and it was about time for Ayame to turn into her normal clothes. She can't believe she just ate lunch wearing only her bikini. She totally forgot about it because of her nagging stomach aches. Now that the Alan already finished treating her to food, there was no other reason for her to remain wearing the swim suit. Unless, if she goes for a swim. She had plans doing so tonight. Somewhere far away from the people, that she could enjoy the quiet and relaxing scenery.

_The moon is going to be full tonight_, which is a lucky bonus! Ayame is a nature-loving girl. She loved the peace and the quiet. Some say she's a snub, an antisocial or just intrinsic. But, really, she just wanted peace.

Coming out of her daydreams, Ayame tried to keep her mind at present.

There were varied activities and contest held at the beach. One was the soduko solving contest that Ryuuzaki participated, then the volleyball game with the Konoha girls. The whole resort was busy and people were stirring to and fro, excitement apparent in their faces.

"Sand Castle making contest! 1st prize goes to… GAARA!!"

A host announced.

Ayame was loitering around observing the day's activities and she would circle around here and there to see anything interesting. The first prize winner of this contest **is** interesting. He had a flat affect, red hair, thick eyeliner and… NO eyebrows. He carried along a giant gourd with him and he keeps crossing his arms, impatient. That host better stop talking and give him the prize already.

The contest is over and Ayame would have to go to another contest. Ayame stepped back from the crowd and tumbled over somebody's foot. A guy caught her and she expected Ryuuzaki.

_What? Why Ryuuzaki?_ Ayame thought in shock. He was out hanging with Light, for he miraculously got away from Misa this time.

Misa was having tantrums. Ayame left her. She can't handle Misa in that frenzy state. She can't even handle Misa in her normal state.

"Pardon me." Ayame hurriedly said and fixed her posture.

"Yeah"

_What a cold voice…_Ayame scrutinized the person's face. Pale, blank, black eyes… It wasn't Ryuuzaki.

"Hey… You're…"

"Sasuke" The raven-haired teenager said his name.

Ayame awkwardly stepped away from him, lightly shaking off his hands on her arms. Sakura mentioned that Sasuke was her crush and also, Ino's. Those girls were both hopelessly in love with this dude. Ayame felt a slight pang of guilt upon the intimacy between them both. Though it only took a matter of seconds and neither of them had any ill intentions about it.

"I should go. It was nice meeting you."

_Nice bumping into you. _She keeps bumping and falling for the last few days. Was she always this clumsy?

Before Sasuke could reply, Ayame disappeared. Ayame more or less looked like she was running away. She was not one to fall for a guy like him. OR ANY GUY IN THE LEAST!

_ C'mon! I already have Ryuuzaki in my hands to deal with. To deal with these weird sensations… these weird feelings…Crap! Ryuuzaki again! Get out of my head!_

"Hey Ayame! Where have you been? Where's Light!?" Misa suddenly shows up in front of her. It was making Ayame crazy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…." Ayame sprinted away, holding her head like a lunatic gone lose. People ogled at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Misa pouted, hands on her waist. "Oh, well….I must find Light first!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHTT!!!!"

* * *

Much, much, later…

"Hey, Ayame! Look! Look! It's Fuji Nakawara!" Ino gasped.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Sakura said, panting. Both the girls were over-joyed to see the famous young actor. He was a pain in the eye in Ayame's point of view.

They were sitting on the beach sand and the heat was not as intense as it was during noon. The sun is about to set. Ayame was mesmerized by its orange shine and the colorful clouds of blue, violet and fuchsia. The sea mirrored the skies, making it more beautiful. Ayame was floating… But then she sank at the thought of Fuji's arrival.

"Okay" Ayame mumbled. She was nowhere near okay.

She had thought that hanging out with the Konoha girls was better than being with Misa. As fate would have it, another monster is out to get her. Fuji.

Fuji was surrounded by fan girls. Some of them were his lover, ex-lover, whatever…

"Fuji! Why didn't you call last night?"

"No, you were supposed to call me!"

"Why would he bother calling you, ugly fag?!!"

"FAG?!! How dare you! I'm so much prettier than you! You look like a man! No curves at all!"

"Shut up, you buffoon!" said one criticizing her rival's sordid make-up.

"Girls…Girls…calm down." Fuji mediated. A genuine look of amusement crossed his face. He enjoys being fought over. _What a retard, _Ayame thought.

His eyes caught Ayame's heavily daggered ones. Then he smirked.

"Ladies, I have to go. Please? See you later!" he waved at them. There eyes transformed into hearts. They would do anything to please him.

"YES, LOVE!!!" they said simultaneously. Then they would bicker over him again once Fuji was out of their sight.

To Ayame's horror, Fuji approached her. Ino and Sakura were giddy.

"He's…He's coming at us…Oh my GOD!" they squeeled like pigs.

Whatever happened to Sasuke? Wasn't he their forever obsession? They were both shaking Ayame by the shoulders. Ayame was getting dizzy because of it.

_This can't be happening…_

Ino and Sakura moved aside as Fuji proceeded to sit right next to Ayame. Ayame brought her knees to her chest and grumbled. She lowered her head as if to deny he existed.

"What do you want…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh my GOD! Is Ayame his girlfriend?"

"It could be… Oh my GOD!"

They keep saying Oh my GOD. It was so redundant.

Ayame quickly corrected them that Fuji was her **cousin**. The girls stopped fidgeting and decided to leave them both to look for Sasuke. Thank God.

"I'll take you to Kenichi."

"What?"

"He's here in Konoha beach club."

"Yeah, right…" Ayame replied disbelieving, her head still tucked to her knees.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm serious! Come on!" Fuji straightened up and yanked Ayame to stand up.

"Groan..."

* * *

Frappegurl777:

I've been giving you clues about Kleptomaniac already. Hope you guys got it!

**REVIEW!** That's not a suggestion. (Kidding!)


	11. Chapter 11

******Chapter 11**

**Boys will be Boys part 2**

**This chapter is boring. But I need to introduce Kenichi to you guys somehow. **

**And surprise, surprise, more Anime characters enters the picture.**

**Hope you won't hate me.  
**

Ayame was too frustrated to fight so she let Fuji drag her to who-knows-where. Fuji took her to the other side of the beach where a wooden stage was built up.

There were decorative bulbs and lights overhead. People were starting to gather. Black rubber wires scattered beneath their feet. The band members were setting up their instruments and tuning them while they're at it.

**AKATSUKI**

(Frappegurl777: I think it sounds cool to make Akatsuki peeps into a band. AHahahah…)

That was the name of their band, Kenichi's band. Ayame's brother.

"See? I told you." said Fuji.

Ayame approached one band member asking him where his brother was. The rock star had long blonde hair and eyes suspicious cordial eyes.

"Hey doll!" Ayame diverged from Deidara who attempted to hold her by the waist.

"Don't doll me, Deidara. And would you please quit flailing your heavily pierced tongue at me? That's so nasty!" Ayame bellowed.

"Where's my brother Kenichi?" she demanded.

"Whoa! Feisty! I like that!" Deidara flirted nonetheless.

_Knucklehead_

Ayame would have punched if only she weren't too tired to do so.

"Forget it. Just get away from me!" Ayame said, she pivoted to search for her brother.

**"Eiffel!!!"**

Found him. Only Kenichi would call her by her real name.

Kenichi was what you would call a tall, light and handsome. He has the same blue eyes and the same smile like that of Ayame's. Simply put, he's male version of her.

(He's fair-skinned, not dark. But I guess I took it too literally, eheh)

And like all rock stars, he had several earrings on the lobes of both his ears. Thankfully, there weren't any piercing on his nose, tongue or the rest of his face unlike that Deidara over there who doesn't know anything about accessory control.

The Akatsuki band had the most unique costume she's ever seen. It wasn't like other rock bands that'd sport leather vests, jeans, and etcetera. They looked more like shinobi ninjas actually.

Akatsuki wore black coats which cover the majority of their body except the head. Their hands and their feet were barely visible behind the thick, dark fabric with printed illustrations of red clouds.

(Ayame had the notion of them tripping because of their clothing's length, that'd be a laugh to see them fall down. Mwhahaha…Evil!)

"Kenichi don't say that name out loud!"

"What? It's cooler than Ayame!"

"Ayame is my stage name and I plan to keep it that way. Don't reveal my real name! You understand!?"

"Alright, Sis!"

Kenichi looked at her. It's been a while since they last seen each other. Celebrity life, showbiz and the like separated them. The once inseparable siblings were now grown-ups who make their own living. They had entered different worlds in showbiz. One in modeling the other in music. Kenichi was exuberant about the whole band thing. Ayame was, well, indifferent about everything… almost.

"What?"

Kenichi grinned and pinched Ayame's cheeks!

"You're so cute!!! Cuter when you're mad!!! Cutest when you smile!"

Oh…She almost forgot his sister-complex problem.

"OW! CUT THAT OUT!"

Ayame kicked him by the leg. He massaged it and stood with one leg then he hopped like an Easter bunny.

"OWOWOWOWOW"

"I want my package Kenichi." Ayame said as she held out her hand in the means of accepting the 'package'.

"Package…Uhhh… I left it back at the house…"

"ARGH! Useless!!!" performing **Shihounage** on Kenichi. She's losing her temper now. _So many useless people._

(Shihounage= It's an Aikido technique, mostly involves twisting arms, wrist and grabbing and throwing useless idiots)

"You should stop that Ayame, or he'll never be able to sing on stage." Fuji warned insincerely, he grinned. Have I told you about him being a sado-masochist? Twisted, don't you think?

(Sadist=loves to hurt others, Masochist=loves being hurt by others.)

(I love Psychology. That might explain why my OCies are insane.)

* * *

Later after Kenichi was completely healed from the injuries Ayame gave him.

The Akatsuki played their songs, it was rock and loud. Kenichi was the lead singer. Girls were going gaga over him. Good looks run in the family. Deidara did the drums like epilepsy and as usual, his tongue was out. He has fans too; Ayame couldn't imagine the reason why they would go for such a disgusting bloke.

Itachi, a fetching band member was playing the electric guitar. There was a certain familiarity about him. Ayame found out later that he was Sasuke's brother. That was, without a doubt, certain. The siblings were almost identical.

A quiet and lonely looking redhead was playing the bass. Ayame noticed his dark painted nails moving about the guitar's strings. His eyes were staring into nothingness. _Strange_. His name is Sasori, by the way.

And strange cult-loving Hidan with the polished silver hair takes care of the keyboard.

And that was the band. (I only included the good looking members of the Akatsuki, LOL)

Ayame didn't know Itachi and Sasori that much. Only Deidara was obvious to her. What with him constantly begging for her attention?

Soon enough the whole Naruto cast, Light, Ryuuzaki, Misa, Killua and his friends, even Alan M were gathered at the concert.

The band practices were held back at Kenichi and Ayame's home. It's been awhile since she went back home. She missed the white house along with its green lawn and plush garden of zinnias. Ayame's favorite house assets were the grand piano and the hammock that was attached to the two mahogany trees of their backyard.

(SPOILER: This will come in future chapters)

The gang were livening it up. After the mini-concert, Kenichi and Fuji introduced themselves to Light and Ryuuzaki. Misa found her way there too. When Kenichi and Fuji met Ryuuzaki, they were, as expected, surprised. Not only by the fact that Ryuuzaki's was not that of the norms but also by the fact that HE was Ayame's date.

Ayame doesn't date. She's such a snub; any guy who'd like to date or court her would be repelled by her sarcasm. So, of course, they find it hard to believe that Ryuuzaki was invited by Ayame herself.

Ayame wanted to tell them that it was a set up but she figured it wouldn't really make much difference to tell them, anyway.

"Ryuuzaki! Dude, I love your hair!! Which parlor or barber did you go to?" an enthusiastic Kenichi asked.

"Oh… I never go to parlors nor barber shops…"

"THAT IS SO COOL!!! You meant to say that your hair is natural?? Guys and other rock stars would die to have your hair that way they could save from the expenses for gel and creams!!"

The compliment made Light chuckle.

_Ryuuzaki? Cool? What humor!_

Kenichi was so engrossed with Ryuuzaki's hair while Fuji only observed Ryuuzaki curiously. Fuji couldn't understand what Ayame liked about this guy. What made this guy so special that even Ayame would treat him nicely enough to date him? It was definitely **not the looks**. Ayame had so many rich, famous and gorgeous suitors yet she doesn't even talk to them. What could this guy have that other guys don't? That includes Fuji.

Fuji liked Ayame since they were children. Ayame knew this but she took no notice of it. That's why she calls him, 'incest fanatic.' (Review Chapter: In her mind)

Ayame was never the sweet girl. She's just too boyish and snobbish. Guys dig her looks but couldn't stand her antisocial attitude. Shame…

"Hey guys! Let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!"

Misa declared to the rest of the gang. That includes the Naruto gang, Akatsuki (good-looking members only), Kenichi, Fuji, Alan M, Ryan, Ryuuzaki, Ayame and even Killua, Gon and their ditsy little friend named Eris.

"You're ON!!!!" The female gang members whooped with excitement. Ino and Sakura especially wanted to kiss irresistible Sasuke. Sasuke better think of an escape plan.

The boys were like, "Nooooo….. groan….Boring…"

Though

When it comes to arguments,

girls always win.

**SO SPIN THE BOTTLE ALREADY!**

(For more details, read my other fanfic, 'Konoha Beach Party' I'll upload it someday, LOL)

Ayame predicted this. She'd have to come up with an excuse and quickly.

"I'll go to the restroom first, you guys go on ahead." Ayame whispered to Misa out of earshot from Kenichi and Fuji. And without waiting for her reply Ayame briskly walked away carrying her bag with her.

"I'm going with her."

Ayame stopped in her tracks. _Was that Ryuuzaki?_

"Bathroom break" Ryuuzaki added. "Really need to go"

Ayame's eyebrows rose. "Alright, come with me."

"Okay! Just hurry up!" Misa stated with glee. Oh, how excited she is to take this chance of having Light all to herself. The other gangs wouldn't be a problem. Unlike Ryuuzaki, they couldn't keep Light away from her.

The others didn't notice Ayame and Ryuuzaki slip away. They were busy talking and getting to know each other. Light was conversing with Kenichi and Fuji. The Naruto gang were goofing off (mainly Naruto does the goofing, most people's attention was on him)

* * *

After Ryuuzaki finished with his bathroom business…

"Ayame, where are you going?" Ryuuzaki questioned, noticing that she was walking the opposite direction from Misa and the others.

"Somewhere where I can avoid playing 'spin the bottle'"

"Is it bad? The game I mean." Ryuuzaki said, nibbling on his mouth again.

Ayame sighed. Ryuuzaki is naïve at this sort of thing.

"Unless you want to be kissed, sure you could go back and play." Ayame teased.

Ryuuzaki flinched, recalling his distress earlier that day. (Review Chapter: Ryuuzaki's distress)

Ayame snickered at his reaction.

_Ryuuzaki is so funny. Like a child, he needs guidance here in the outside world. _

_Ayame loves kids. Could that be the reason why she felt so protective of helpless Ryuuzaki?  
_

Then, Ayame thought out of the ordinary. The spur of the moment was getting to her. Ryuuzaki always does stimulate her brain to get strange notions. Like that time they went to the arcade. Ryuuzaki was like a playmate to her. Someone she thinks she could get along well…

"Wanna have some fun, Ryuuzaki?"

* * *

**Frappegurl777**: Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!! There's a special chapter below, just for laughs.

**Extra chapter: Akatsuki Rallies **

Kenichi is happy. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Hidan were content with their current state. But the other Akatsuki members ain't too happy…

Kisame: Why wasn't I in the band! I'm an Akatsuki!

FrappeG: Have you looked in the mirror lately, **sharkface**? I clearly stated there, 'only good looking Akatsuki are allowed in the band'

Kisame: I never heard of such a thing! Who are you to decide on that, huh!!!!???

FrappeG: WELL, HEAR ME NOW, DUMMY… I AM THE AUTHOR AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!

Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Konan: **WHAT ABOUT US??????? **

(the rest of the group complained then turned to **Pein** expectantly for help)

Akatsuki left-outs: **LEADER!!!**

(Pain was sulking in a dark corner murmuring something, deeply wounded for being categorized as UGLY)

Pein: I'm ugly…I'm ugly… Even if I can manipulate my looks, I'm still ugly… deep inside…she can still see my ugly face…ugly…ugly…

(Akatsuki left-outs were losing precious hope…)

FrappeG: **Oh… Crap! You guys are so annoying! FINE!**

"Kisame, Kakuzu and Tobi you'd be the bodyguards!"

"Pein, you be the manager!"

Konan: **ME!!! ME!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?????**

"Uhh…. You Konan, you're going to be the sole groupie"

"Zetsu, you be the mascot!"

Zetsu: **MASCOT!!!!!?????**

Konan: **GROUPIE!!!!???? WHAT THE F%^$^&!!!!!!!????? **

Other Akatsuki left-outs: **THE HELL!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!**

Everyone was still mumbling and discontented.

Pein was suicidal.

FrappeG was getting pissed.

FrappeG: **That's it for today! NOW SCAT!!!! SHOOO!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU UNWANTED MIRACLES!!!**

(FrappeG was busy shooing away the Akatsuki, treating them like a bunch of alley cats)

The Akatsuki left-outs hissed, bearing in mind to put FrappeG on the topof their **'MUST KILL List'. **

**END**

**P.S:**

**Groupie **refers to an enthusiastic fan of a pop group, especially a female teenager seeking sexual relationship with the object of her adulation. (what a whore)

(Encarta dictionaries)

**BTW: Review, will ya?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Moonlight Swimmers**

**Wooa, finally finished this part. Please enjoy!  
**

Ayame dropped her clothes into her bag which she put on a stalwart rock. She removed her flip flops and walked towards the water. She turned to look back at Ryuuzaki who stood there bewildered.

They were so far away from the gang this time. Surrounded by large rocks, the both of them can't be seen. Ryuuzaki wondered if the gang had noticed their absence. What would they think of him being alone with her? They might get the wrong idea.

Ryuuzaki was thinking was interrupted when Ayame had the offered the strangest thing in the world.

"Want to swim with me?"

"Swim?"

Ayame smiled.

"Oh, don't tell me you can't swim?" Ayame taunted. What's with her? Why is she acting like this?

Ryuuzaki gazed at her helplessly, his thumb on his mouth. Slowly, he took his shoes off and dipped his big toe on the seawater. Upon finding out the water's temperature, he drew back.

_Was it that cold? _Ayame thought_._

"… You really can't swim…huh?"

Ryuuzaki shamefully nodded. What can he do? He never goes out for a swim. Look at how pale he is! Does he even look like he goes out at all? The tennis and dance prodigy thing was still a mystery though. Who knows how he got so good even if he doesn't get too much sun to practice outside. Maybe he plays alone enclosed inside his thick four walls?

Ayame sighed. She carried herself back near Ryuuzaki. She held out her hand to him.

Ryuuzaki eyed her hand carefully as if looking for something.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." That sounded like something a knight would say. And now, it was spoken by a woman.

Ryuuzaki took note: A very tempting, beautiful and talented woman. Her offer was hard to resist. And she sounded so sure. It was more than enough for Ryuuzaki to warm up and trust her.

"Okay"

Ryuuzaki moved towards Ayame to join her in the water.

"Ummm…Ryuuzaki. You have to take off your clothes first." Ayame reminded him.

"Oh. Of course." Ryuuzaki felt abashed.

"**Not literally all of them**." Ayame yet added another gibe. Ryuuzaki turned to her and Ayame winked playfully at him.

_Green joke!_

She actually threw him a green joke as if his mind wasn't green enough already. It was actually getting all moldy green since he met her. Ayame has a way with words which can make man lose his control. Her teasing voice and comments which she might find harmless, isn't at all harmless.

She could get raped, you know. If the guy just can't control himself. She's luck that Ryuuzaki mastered the control and suppression of emotions. At least, for now.

_If only you knew…_

Ayame giggled. "I was just kidding! C'mon your boxers will do. "

Ryuuzaki took of his all-time-favorite long-sleeved shirt. He was hesitant to take off his pants. He thought that doing the whole thing was stimulating his inner vile.

_She took her clothes off. I'm taking my own clothes off. We're like having… sex. Substitute only the bed with water. What? Of course not!!! NO hentai!!! Damn you author for making me like this…_

(FrappeG: Chill out L.)

Ryuuzaki felt his groin lurch at the idea. _I am such a maniac_

Ryuuzaki better take control or Ayame might notice some protrusion beneath the boxers. What a difficult, complicated affair. 

_Master of control, my arse._

After making sure that the little head was down...

(**THE UGLY TRUTH**: Men have two heads. The other one atop their shoulders and the other one below the waist. Although **most men** use the little head much more than the bigger one. Tsk Tsk! If you're a guy reading this, I don't mean to offend.)

...Ryuuzaki shook of his pants and hurriedly joined Ayame. He was splashing around so much, then he slipped making Ayame laugh at him.

"Ahahahahahaha… Ryuuzaki, you're like a kid!"

_Kid? Me? I have been a detective for a long time; they call me mature and omnipotent even. And now you're telling me I'm childish?_

"No I'm not"

"No sense arguing. Being childish is not so bad, Ryuuzaki. I did not mean to offend you." Ayame said with a suppressed giggle. She doesn't look sorry.

"Hmph"

Ryuuzaki turned away sulking. Ayame gently touched his arm and it made Ryuuzaki forgive her in an instant. How could someone as resolute as him be manipulated by a woman who merely smiles, touches and talks to him? Wasn't he a defender of justice? That seems so distant now…

"Ryuuzaki…"

Ayame's voice was so gentle. Ryuuzaki listened carefully.

"…I admit. I misjudged you. When I first met you… I thought that you were just a weirdo."

_Well…You got that right. I can't blame you for that. _Ryuuzaki wanted to say this, but he, as often, was taciturn.

"When Misa set me up, I was so mad. She treated me to that dessert shop just to let me date you. Preoccupy you. Eventually, I agreed because I'm such a glut."

_Preoccupy me? Oh, you did so much more than preoccupy me. You unknowingly inundated me! _

Again, Ryuuzaki had to keep his thoughts to himself.

"But… You know. I was actually planning to ditch you right after eating my bargain... When you told me that it was you're first date, I felt guilty... I couldn't leave you… not like that."

Ayame is confessing a lot of things and Ryuuzaki didn't even say a word. Moron. That's what he is. Ayame would pause between sentences like she was trying hard to find the words to express her feelings. It was almost sweet.

_And I, L, am a coward… I can't tell her everything. I can't tell her about what I have been thinking and **FEELING**. I couldn't…My silence is none other but an unsaid white lie…_

Ryuuzaki was lost in thought; he almost wasn't able to notice Ayame moving towards his front and face him. Ryuuzaki stared at her and blushed.

_Why won't the blushing stop!!!??_

"Ryuuzaki. I haven't been so nice to you and I…just wanted to start over. You know, like **friends**?"

Ryuuzaki was dumbfounded. She wanted to be friends with him? That was…nice.

"Sure. No problem…"

Ayame sighed with relief.

"Woah! Feels good to get that all out of my chest."

_Your B cup chest… Oh, SNAP!! _Ryuuzaki mentally slapped himself_._

"It's embarrassing when I announced us as friends. Remember at the restaurant?"

Ryuuzaki recalled. She did say they were just friends. Ryuuzaki also recalled the discomfort he felt that time; his stomach bothered him so much he thought he might have been having diarrhea or constipation. And it's happening all over again this very instant. _What's happening to me?_

"I just had to make this official. I don't have many friends…"

_Neither do I…_

Ayame's gaze wandered and Ryuuzaki saw loneliness etched in her eyes. Did she have a sad experience before? Involving friendships, perhaps?

Ayame's sad eyes became lively ones abruptly as she looked at Ryuuzaki. Is being his friend a happy thing? Was being friends with him enough for her to become cheerful? Ayame is weird in a way.

"Do you have your underwear on?"

"???"

_Strange question._

Ayame sniggered. "Cause if you do. Then you'd have to wear your pants again **without** underwear."

Realization hit Ryuuzaki right in the face. Of course! He did not intend to swim when he arrived at Konoha beach club. Meaning, he did not bring extra underwear, towels, toiletries….

"Damn…" Ryuuzaki murmured holding on to his head. SENTIDO COMUN. (common sense)

"Don't tell me you're gonna wear wet undies on your way home? That would be so uncomfortable. I experienced that one time, it was unforgettable!"

Ayame fervently narrated about her experience falling down the bridge when she first tried on inline skates. The next thing she knew was that she's off the bridge and was on the water soaking wet.

"Now, you will suffer the same way I did that time." Ayame pointed out mockingly.

"You did this on purpose… Didn't you?" Ryuuzaki alleged.

Ayame bit her smiling lip. "Sort of!", her voice playful. She enjoys teasing Ryuuzaki so much. Wonder why.

"What are the odds!!?" Ryuuzaki exclaimed, mildly berserk.

"Blee!" Ayame stuck out a pink tongue and swam away. She stopped when she reached the deeper waters and said "Well…green-horn swimmer, catch me IF you can!"

_A challenge, huh! Hmph! Just you wait…_

Ryuuzaki observed Ayame's strokes. He assumed it was free-style. Maybe if he tries to copy her movements, he will then be able to swim and caught up with her.

* * *

Ayame dipped her head down into the water and resurfaced.

_That Ryuuzaki has got to learn things on his own, besides, if he's having trouble, all he had to do was ask for her help, right?_

Ayame flung her hair back. Its lengthy dampness caused its heaviness. Ayame glanced back and was surprised to see that Ryuuzaki was progressing at great intensity. He was using the free-style method. He started out a helpless duckling then morphed into a piranha!

_He's incredibly fast! I thought he didn't know how to swim! He lied???_

"No way"

Plunging into the water again, Ayame's heart beat faster as she swam as fast as she could. Ryuuzaki was nearing her. This competition! She's going to lose!

Ayame reeled. Ryuuzaki's hands caught her feet. She couldn't flip her legs anymore. She can't swim. She indubitably LOST.

The two moonlight swimmers stopped in their tracks to catch their breaths.

Ayame huffed.

"I thought you didn't know how to swim!"

"I didn't! I only followed your strokes and foot movements! That's all…woahhh…."

Ryuuzaki sank. His spot was then replaced by bubbles above the water.

"Ryuuzaki?"

_He can swim free-style but he doesn't even know hoe to water tread? What is the meaning of this? Is he really an amateur like what he claimed himself to be?_

Bubbles of air popped. Ryuuzaki still didn't resurface.

Ayame panicked. She dived down. There, she saw Ryuuzaki wallowing helplessly. He clasped his mouth in order to prevent air from coming out of his system.

Ayame swam next to him. He grabbed by the arms to lift him up. _God he's heavier than he looks!_

Both of them were out of the water now. Both of them were gasping for air.

"Th-Thank you, Ayame…."

"Ryuuzaki…Just hold on to me, okay?"

Ryuuzaki comprehended their situation. He was holding on to Ayame so tightly. Her breasts were flattened hard against his body. Ryuuzaki blushed. _Not again!!!_

"No…"

Ayame wondered what was bothering Ryuuzaki. Then finally, she got it. Ryuuzaki was a man. She was a woman. Being intimate like that was something that is almost illegal. But it was a necessity, for Ryuuzaki might drown again.

"I know. It's okay. Don't be shy." Ayame reassured him. Ryuuzaki blushed scarlet.

_I'm shy???_

For once, Ayame understood the situation. It's a rare thing.

"C'mon, let's go back to shore. Get on my back."

Ryuuzaki hesitantly positioned behind her. Ayame was giving all her effort into carrying them both back to dry land. Ryuuzaki compensated for the burden he gave her by flipping his feet. It was quiet for awhile, when suddenly Ryuuzaki heard someone yell…

**RASENGAN!**

Both swimmers looked behind them and were surprised that a sudden whirlpool formed the seawaters. The currents were getting stronger and Ayame had to struggle with Ryuuzaki's and her own weight.

"Ayame…"

"Hold on, Ryuuzaki!"

Ayame reached for a rock. She's going to hold on to it until the whirlpool stops. If it stops.

"Ryuuzaki, hold me!!!" Ayame hugged a rock to anchor them both.

_Hold??? Hold where???_

If Ryuuzaki were to hold her he might accidentally touch her somewhere unbefitting.

Breasts, waist, buttocks…

_How could I worry about this over my life? Oh well… Too late…_

Ryuuzaki, due to his hesitance, was carried by the current. He doesn't know when the spinning will last. He doesn't know how he was going to survive this. Was his logic proper? Was it stupid? Was it suicidal?

Ryuuzaki was getting dizzy. He swallowed a lot of water. His priorities had got to be straightened out. If he lived through this, he will definitely do that.

_Is this the end…? _

Ryuuzaki caught a glimpse of Ayame who was holding her arms out for him to reach. Anxiety filled her blue eyes.

"RYUUZAKI, TAKE MY HAND!!!"

But Ryuuzaki was paralyzed. The water, the current was too strong… He was going to die. He sank down, down, down into the water… Underwater, he was able to open his eyes but only barely. He saw something **orange** from afar, somewhere near the eye of the whirlpool.

_What was that?_

After that, everything went black…

* * *

**FrappeG: What will become of L? Who the heck did that rasengan?? Damn it, Naruto! You and your orange monstrosity!**

**Naruto: How come I get all the blame?! Stupid author! You control the story! Not me!**

**FrappeG: hmmm... you got a point.**

**Naruto: How about some ramen for your apology?**

**FrappeG: Forget it.**

**Review...Review...Review.... (-_-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Frappegurl777: This chapter's dramatic. Deal with it.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**A dose of Ambrosia**

**Ayame's POV**

"RYUUZAKI!!!!!!!!"

Ayame screamed. There she remained anchored to the steady large rock while Ryuuzaki's bony body was washed away by the powerful waves. Ayame wanted to swim and grab Ryuuzaki to safety but common sense tells her it would harm her as well. If harm would befall her then who would save Ryuuzaki?

So, she had no other choice. With a heavy heart, she had to wait. That's it, wait. The one thing she's so horrible at.

Minutes passed…

As soon as the whirlpool stopped she vehemently searched for Ryuuzaki. It took her quite some time before she found him. There he was floating on his stomach, like a dead jellyfish next to the gargantuan rocks. She feared that Ryuuzaki must have hit his head.

She cradled his head and checked for any signs of concussion. There weren't. Thank GOD!

_Ryuuzaki! Please… Please be alive…_

Ayame deeply prayed from the bottom of her heart. The weight of Ryuuzaki wasn't the only one responsible for the heaviness she felt inside. This feeling of immense guilt weighs more than a ton.

She carried him to shore and positioned him flat on his back.

Now. The scary part where she would come to know whether Ryuuzaki was dead or alive. She assessed his breathing and heart beat.

**He's not dead.**

_His breathing was too delicate and almost unobservable. _

_But he's alive! That's what's important._

Ayame, greatly relieved, recalled joining a conference about Cardiopulmonary resuscitation back when she was a kid. Her father was a doctor who occasionally handles conferences about basic life support. She never thought she'd have to use ancient learning that she was reluctant to pay attention to. She regretted being uninterested in the topic. It was a very important and life-saving lecture and she took it for granted.

Ayame prayed that she would do the procedures right.

Ayame tilted Ryuuzaki's head, pinched his nose and blew on his mouth. Her mouth completely sealed his.

_Please…Please…Ryuuzaki, don't die on me!_

She continued repeating the process. Two initial blows, thirty compressions on the midsternum nipple line…two rescue breaths, and then repeat five times. Ayame recollected the very words her father said during the lecture. Her father's voice repeated and echoed over and over in her head.

She keep reminding herself that this was a real person she's saving not a dummy. Doing the perfect procedure is needed!

_God…Please giveme strength. Dad… please, don't stop talking in my head…Please…Please…_

_Ryuuzaki…If you die, I'd never forgive myself!!!_

Ayame could feel her eyes swell. Tears were formulating at the edges of her eyes, her vision blurred with it.

_No… I shouldn't cry…_

Finished with the five cycles, she checked again for his pulse and breathing. His pulse was really faint. Though what horrified Ayame the most was the absence of air that was supposed to come out from Ryuuzaki's mouth.

_He's breathing…It stopped._

"Ryuuzaki…" Ayame whispered weakly. She struggled to calm herself.

Ayame couldn't hold back the tears now. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and down to her trembling lips and chin. She sobbed and gathered her hands to her face. Her cold, clammy hands held her burning face due to her inevitable weeping.

"Ryuuzaki…"

Through blurry, wet eyes, Ayame looked at the pale and motionless body in front of her. How she regretted inviting him for a swim. It was all her fault. She was a murderer. What will she tell the others? They will surely… never forgive her.

Ayame wiped back the tears using the back of her arm. Looking up to the sky, she punched her arm out into the air.

_I'm not giving up! Ryuuzaki! You'll live! And if you don't… I won't stop even if I lost all the air I have…You'll live! You will!!!_

Ayame stooped down to give Ryuuzaki, which she hoped was the breath of life.

She continued to blow and pump then blow again.

His lips were cold. Ayame felt them soften and warming as her lips touched Ryuuzaki's. But what she intended to be a rescue breath soon became a kiss. 0.0 (WHAT THE???)

A very light, soft and insubstantial kiss…Ayame did not even realize what she was doing. Maybe it was because of frustration? Of guilt? Of any feelings she had for him… feelings she didn't know of yet?

(FrappeG: What do you think readers? Can't you just tell this woman frankly that she is IN LOVE with L for some unknown reason???!!!! And that she just needed to open her eyes and stop denying what she feels??? ARGH! Even I'm frustrated with her.)

_Get up…Get up…GET UP, RYUUAKI!!!! DAMN IT!!!_

In retaliation to Ryuuzaki's unresponsive state, Ayame was mad enough to do one hard compression on his chest. This was effective.

Ryuuzaki's eyes protruded and he coughed out sea water. Ryuuzaki turned to his side and braced himself. The cold environment was penetrating on his skin up to his bones.

"RYUUZAKI!!!!"

Ayame shouted in utmost relief and joy. Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, kept on coughing and unable to say a word. When the last cough was made, Ryuuzaki returned to lie on his back and breathe profoundly.

"Ryuuzaki… I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!! I'll never let you swim again!!!"

"…Ayame…" said Ryuuzaki in a whispery, hoarse voice.

Ayame lowered her head down to get closer to Ryuuzaki's face. His voice is so fragile she could barely hear and understand what he said. "Yes?"

* * *

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

Warmth…Softness…Movement…

Ryuuzaki felt these on his lips. _What is this…?_

Soon enough, he was starting to enjoy the feeling, craving it like fresh sweet honey. He didn't want it to stop but it did and…

_No…Don't stop…What food are you? Name yourself my newly discovered AMBROSIA…Have I died and teleported to Mt. Olympus…? Tell me… I want to know…_

Suddenly…

Ryuuzaki felt something heavy pushing his body downward. The strength of it urged Ryuuzaki to open his eyes and spill seawater from his system. Clutching his body closely around him, he coughed several times.

_Very painful_

The intake of water, the loss of oxygen, it was one of the most painful ways to die. If he'd been down the water longer he would be dead by now. What a near death experience.

Ryuuzaki closed and opened with his half-lidded eyes. The intense cough he emitted made him feel weak. He wanted to rest. He wanted sleep. (Now there's a surprise from an insomniac)

How pleasant it would be to lie in a nice warm bed and get away from the cold breeze and seawaters around him. He had never thought of sleep as something to appreciate until now. He concluded he was getting out of shape. As if his shape was that good…

And…Ayame…Where is she?

Ryuuzaki positioned himself flat. Glad he was to find the face he's so badly wanted to see. Her eyes were wet and her face flustered, it's as if she was crying the whole time. Wait…Was she? Ayame's beautiful blue eyes bore onto him happily.

"…Ayame…"

She bent closer to him; they were almost nose to nose.

Ryuuzaki stared at her lips.

_Ambrosia…It couldn't be…Wait a minute!_

Ryuuzaki's eyes glowed in alarm as he shifted his vision from all the directions.

The whirlpool, the drowning, it was all coming back to him. Something orange followed then by darkness.

He glared at the sand beneath him. He lost consciousness and was carried to shore. The strength of someone's fist and palms on his chest, the mouth to mouth contact…CPR!!!

_Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation_!

It dawned on him. He looked back at the eyes of his rescuer.

_Ayame did it!_

Every bit of information dawned on him. His brain wheels turned.

Mouth to mouth Resuscitation…

Ryuuzaki stared ever so intently at Ayame's lips. Again, the image of him and her…CHU! (That's kiss)

The heartbeats and the blushing were back!

In an instant, Ryuuzaki attempted to get up but his head collided with Ayame who has been stooping to look at him closely.

**OUCH!!!**

**ARRGG!!!**

_That was stupid..._

Ryuuzaki thought as his head was spinning due to the the impact. He allowed his head to thump back down to where it had been. PLOP.

Lately, Ryuuzaki's logic has not been logical. LOL. The stupid things Ayame made him do.

Ayame versus Ryuuzaki. For this round and most probably all the other rounds, Ayame knocked Ryuuzaki out. With Ryuuzaki's luck, many other knock out episodes are to be expected. Poor Ryuuzaki.

**KNOCK OUT!!! PONG!!PONG!!!PONG!!!PONG!!!PONG!!!**

**(Can't help it. Drama is not my thing. I felt a sudden urge to make it funny in the end, if that's funny. HA!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Out of Character**

**Extra one-shot**

Frappegur777: F/FrappeG

Lawliet: L

L: I'm so out of character here.

(L was holding up FrappeG's fanfic prints of 'The curious case of Ryuuga Hideki' using his delicate index finger and thumb. FrappeG was so absorbed surfing the internet next to him nibbling on some French fries. This annoyed L.

L: I'm talking to you, FrappeG.

F: …

(L, growing impatient, peeked at FrappeG's laptop only to find out that she was researching about him on **youtube**.)

L: Of all the websites you could research about me, you wind up in youtube? You're crazy.

(FrappeG's ear twitched in annoyance to being called 'crazy'. She stood from her seat and grabbed L by his collar.)

F: How dare you call me crazy! I don't care being called a bitch but CRAZY??? I know exactly what I'm doing so don't call me crazy.

(L stared back at her with dark, amused eyes. FrappeG was breathing heavily after yelling at him. )

L: I was complaining about my character here. (L showed her the fanfic printouts)

F: So? Who cares? You're much better being a pervert anyway.

(YOU!!! You stupid author!!)

L: **This is injustice!**

F: Fwah!!!

(FrappeG let go of him, waved him a dismissal hand and resumed clicking her computer mouse. She scribbled notes on a scratch of paper. L tried to make out her messed up handwriting. This is what was written.)

**10 things we love about LOLWLIET**(?? Did she purposely write my name like this?)

**Good posture** (ironic)

**Competitive**

**Know how to treat a lady** (Sure?)

**Great with children** (Yeah, right...)

**Mysterious** (no doubt about it!)

**Eating habits** (diabetic!)

**Brave **(he tried to swim, aww)

**Shinigami phobic** (they don't exist in this fanfic, FrappeG killed them all. AHAHAH!)

**Sneaky **

**Sweet** (could be..)

**LOVE IT!**

(What in the world…? Who posted these things about him in youtube? L thought. FrappeG is definitely out of her mind…Please, somebody stop her before she gets any ideas. Her mind is completely dangerous.)

L: What is your goal FrappeG?

(L interrogated out of random curiosity)

F: Simple. **World Domination**.

(Maybe I should execute her now while I have the chance...)

* * *

**Frappegurl777:**

L in my fanfic is not his usual self. Of course, his adorable little quirks are still present but he talks differently, acts differently and tends to be NAIVE. This L has been lately spending time with normal people and he gets more perverted and sneaky since he began joining Light's school. So forgive me about the OOCness if that's what you call it. I figured since Death note doesn't exist in my fanfic, L would act differently and be less wary. Plus he gets to interact with a really hot model OC; can you blame him for being that way?

**What say you?** I would really like to read your reviews on this. This is very important for me.

**Is my version of L okay or not? **

**I made this chapter short, I haven't finished it. I just want to reassure you guys that L ain't dead. Oh, and the kissing thing, that was sudden. Did not really plan to do that in this chapter, it just came up.**

**There's going to be more cheezy stuff in later chapters. **

**I'll give you time to review on this. I don't know, a lot of you read this fic but most of you don't review at all. (sniffs) How will I know if it's a good fic or not if you don't?**

**Little favor. Click the review bar below. Ahahahahahah!!!!! That's the review bar!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**From Frappegurl777:**

**Message for Aeris_x**

Okay, so I can't reply to you privately since you're not registered to . Anyways, I thank you for continually reading my story and for your suggestions.

About the kissing and the getting-sick-taking-care part, I did plan that a bit even before you suggested. BUT!

Spoiler: L won't get sick. He's tougher than you think.

Did you really dream about Ayame and L? That flatters me somewhat. HEheheheh…

**Message for Xxloves his golden eyesxX**

Thank you! I never thought there would be people who can tolerate FrappeG's wickedness. I always thought she'd be hated by people.

**Message for Larkfall**

I'll try not to disappoint you. Promise I'll portray more on L in the later chapters. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Savior**

**NOTE: Lots of POV in this chapter, hope you will still understand the story.**

"NARUTO!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS!!!??? HE COULD HAVE DIED!!!"

"WAAA!!! I'M SORRY ALREADY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THERE!!! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO STOP KILLUA AND SASUKE FROM FIGHTING!!!"

"Idiot…"

"We were just sparring."

Awoken by the racket, Ryuuzaki forced his eyes open but was blinded by radiance of the room. Ryuuzaki regarded his surroundings. The room's walls were painted white; a vase with a white orchid was placed on a bedside table to his left where a tray and a pitcher of water were put. There was a window that welcomed sunlight in to the room. He moved left hand and felt the soft fabric of the bed linen. Ryuuzaki saw curtains which were used to separate patient's beds to accommodate them individually. Ryuuzaki's deduction abilities tell him that this place is the Konoha Beach Clinic. Glad he is to be safe and sound, lying on this soft and clean hospital bed.

_I'm alive…_Ryuuzaki thought.

"NARUTO! YOU"RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"

"BUT…!!!!"

"NOW GET OUT!!!"

"THEY STARTED THE FIGHT! GROUND THEM, TOO!"

"JUST GET OUT ALL OF YOU!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE PATIENTS!!!"

"ARGGGGHHH… FINE! FINE! FINE! BLAME ME!"

There was a loud slam by the door and peace returned. Glad that's over; Naruto's noise was giving him a headache.

A sudden movement of the curtain and the doctor was inside his compartment. The doctor was a beautiful woman with determined brown eyes, blonde hair that were tied in a loose pigtail that framed her face. Her skin was a delicate white such that of a child.

How old could she be? She looked to young to be a doctor. Noticing the doctor's big breast which revealed much maturity, Ryuuzaki stopped wandering about her age right then. The doctor wore a white smock gown which she left open to show much of her green clothing, cleavage and jeans. As if Ayame wasn't enough, already. This 'break' Ryuuzaki took from solving cases didn't give him time to relax at all because of all the recent activities and Ayame's non-stop teasing figure. And now, to his dismay, an attractive young doctor was here to stimulate ecchi thoughts from his brain. Geez, enough!

(FrappeG: snickers Tough break L! Don't you know how lucky you are being around hot women?)

(L: If I'm lucky, you'd be sane.)

"Good morning, Mr. Hideki. I'm Doctor Tsunade."

The doctor smiled kindly at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Ryuuzaki answered as he gradually sits up.

"Oh you should be. After all, you're girlfriend stayed up all night just to make sure of that." Tsunade said still smiling happily. She motioned Ryuuzaki to look at his right side.

Ryuuzaki was dumbfounded to see Ayame beside his bed. Her head was settled next to him, her arms around about her to secure herself for sleeping purposes. Ayame's dark hair covered most of her face. Ryuuzaki observed her breathing softly. How exhausted she must be to sleep there without the comforts of having a bed.

"She's a very sweet girl. You're very lucky, Mr. Hideki."

Why do people keep telling him he's lucky? He almost died! That's not lucky! And Ayame as my girlfriend? That'd be… impossible. Ryuuzaki was about to think having Ayame for a girlfriend would be great but he knew the possibilities. The possibility percentage is down to zero percent. Oh, wait. When did he ever start thinking of her as his girlfriend?

"She's not my girlfriend…"

Ryuuzaki answered bluntly as if this was the hundredth time he said it.

"Oh! If that's the case then you better make your move. She's really pretty. Many men come after girls like her. Next thing you knew, she'd be out with another man."

Ryuuzaki stiffened. _Me? Make a move? On AYAME?_

"You can't just let another man take her away, can you?" Tsunade said with a tone of an old lady giving advice to his favorite grandson. Seriously, how old is she really?

"…We're just friends. Nothing more…"

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously and saw him frown as he stared solemnly at Ayame. It's very obvious he likes her. Men are hopeless. Can't he see that he's at an advantage??? Anyway, these things take time. This guy's inexperience with women is discernable enough. His scruffy outward appearance shows that he doesn't care about how he looks and what other people, especially women, think of him. No wonder. Not his girlfriend, huh? Then how come he's holding her hand?

Ryuuzaki realized that Ayame hand was intertwined with his. He tried to draw back his hand but the action made Ayame grip his hand and Ryuuzaki froze. Ayame was treating him like somebody so important that she wouldn't let go, even when she's unconscious. Even in her dreams? Haha, corny…

Ayame stirred in her sleep and slowly lifted her head. She brushed away the locks that concealed her face and rubbed her eyes in awakening. Her other hand was still holding on to Ryuuzaki's though.

"Hey…Ryuuzaki. You're…"

Ayame muttered with a blend of yawning. She stretched a bit getting a clearer picture of her surroundings.

Ayame dropped her sight to her hand and saw the intimate gesture of her hand and Ryuuzaki's. She immediately withdrew her hand, blushed and bit her lip.

_AW! What a blunder…He must've thought I'm being too close…He might get mad…_

"I'm glad you're okay Ryuuzaki." said Ayame without looking at him.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me."

_Thank you for kissing me… Ah! No! That wasn't a kiss! That was a rescue breath! Quit being delusional L!_

Ryuuzaki's mentally told himself. He scratched his head hard in deep thinking.

"NO! It was MY fault! I brought you to the water and teased you!"

"You teased him?" Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "What were the two of you doing alone out there, by the way? Were you…?"

Ayame was confused at first, when she grasped the doctor's idea she fumbled in her words to explain. The guilty detective waved his hands steadfast.

"N-N-N-N-No!!!! It's not like that!"

"She invited me to swim!"

"I challenged him!"

"No need to get so hyper about it. Of course, I understand…its okay to indulge in those things since you're still young it's only natural to…"

**"NO!" **Ryuuzaki and Ayame retorted forcefully.

"Hormones carry you there; it's part of growing up…"

"YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG!!! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"ONLY SWIMMING!"

The doctor tittered uncontrollably at their reaction. _Interesting couple_, she pondered.

"Hahahahahahahhahah!!!! The two of you just made my day! Your company was very enjoyable!"

"Huh?"

"Come back anytime for another fun here at Konoha Beach!" She said with glee. " Ryuuzaki, since your feeling well already you can leave now."

"How can you be so sure? Is he really really okay?"

"You're CPR procedures were flawless Miss Ayame. No harm done. You saved him in the nick of time."

Recalling the CPR event, the two burned scarlet. Mouth's connecting. The thought of it makes them shiver. Not in horror but in some other reason unknown.

"I…learned CPR from my dad's lecture. He's a doctor."

"That's excellent! He's going to be so proud!"

"WHERE'S MY RUM????"

Three heads shifted to the direction of the gruff voice. Somewhere behind those curtains, in some other compartment, there was a drunken patient.

"I better look after that guy. Good luck you two." Tsunade winked and set off. Sakura came in.

_Good luck? What for?_

"Hey, you guys! I heard the story from Dr. Tsunade, you alright?" Sakura beamed two concerned green eyes at them. She looked cute in her tight nursing uniform.

"We're good" Ayame assured her.

"Sigh…that's awfully good to hear." Sakura mumbled something about Naruto paying for this. Sakura clenched her fits, her eyes glowed in anger. Don't know why, but Naruto is clearly hated. Did he do something horrible?

As quickly as Sakura got angry her face turned back into an angelic smile. Is she bipolar?

"Alright. I guess you don't need help around here." She looked passed the curtains and added.

"Well, the guy in the other compartment is very drunk and aggressive. He thinks his a pirate even to the point of calling himself Captain Jack Sparrows." Sakura giggled. "He needs help. See you later then."

"…………………………………."

Quiet.

So quiet.

Nothing but the indistinct rumblings of a drunkard from somewhere around the same room. Neither spoke. Ryuuzaki gazed down to his hands, playing with the blanket regressively.

Ayame pretended to explore the room. In actuality she only wanted to avoid Ryuuzaki's eyes, ashamed. She had done nothing good. Her carelessness almost caused his life. Her selfish request last night was the main cause of Ryuuzaki being here.

"Ayame…"

The address gave her a jolt, slowly she faced him but only manage to look at his shirt instead of his face, his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you carry me here all by yourself?"

"No. I called Misa right after you fainted again. I told her what happened and that I needed help. Naruto, Sasuke and Killua carried you."

"I see."

"……."

It was awhile before Ryuuzaki spoke.

"You stayed here the whole time?"

Ayame nodded.

"Why?"

Ayame furrowed her brows. The answer was obvious!

"Why not? I brought you to the waters. It was my fault and I take full responsibility for what happened."

Ayame sighed. "I'm sorry…Look, maybe we should forget this friendship thing. You'd get harmed if you stick with me, just like…"

Ayame was about to say 'before' but she caught herself and stopped before she could utter the word. She had a friend back in elementary but they fought and they never saw each other again. The past she had with that friend affected her so much that it came to the point that she became a total loner. Until Ryuuzaki here became her friend. For a few days, she had grown a liking to him. For they were alike in some ways but different, too.

"No. You can't do that!" Ryuuzaki's words brought her mind back to the present.

Ayame was surprised at Ryuuzaki's reaction. He moved toward her, his face embedded with fear and annoyance. Why? Why is he so tense?

"I can and I must!"

Ryuuzaki exhaled and settled back on his pillows. He stared blankly into space to think.

"I won the challenge Ayame or have you forgotten?"

"Huh?"

Ryuuzaki looked at her with his dark orbs.

"I won. I caught you. That must come with a prize don't you think?"

Ayame contemplated.

"I did not promise any prize."

"That doesn't change the fact that I won. I want my prize. Challenges always come with prizes or there wouldn't be any point doing it if there wasn't."

Like a goldfish, Ayame open and closed her mouth alternately seeking for the right words to say. Ryuuzaki was so simple and straight-forward about this, she thought. Ayame groaned in frustration. He is stubborn just as Misa said. She understood Misa now. Why Misa had to go as far as setting him up on a blind date. Just to get rid of him. This guy is tough, stubborn, and childish. A sore loser. Ayame had a nagging feeling that dealing with Ryuuzaki wasn't going to end here. Can't he see she's trying to do him a favor?

"Ryuuzaki, please..."

"Treat me for dessert."

"Eh?"

"You were sorry, right? What if I tell you I won't forgive you?"

"That's—"

_Unfair! I'm trying to keep you away from me! Keep you away from harm!_

"You can't regard yourself as jinx just because of what happened last night. It was an accident."

Ayame pursed her lips. He continued.

"I already told you, it wasn't your fault. Now, I'm thinking, I won't forgive you if you attempt to separate from me…"

They looked at each other intently. Eyes of blue versus black colliding.

It was then that Ayame noted that Ryuuzaki is handsome. No! Scratch that! He could be cute but not handsome, C'mon! She struggled to keep her heart still from beating fast by ordering her breathing to a halt. It didn't help. Ryuuzaki smiled that mischievous and kid-like smile of his.

"…my friend."

He said. It was finally his turn to throw back that fatal word at her. Elusive L is out! And you won't get away from him so easily.

**_Careful what you wish for Ayame, for you just might get it._**

(From Pussycat doll's when I grow up song)

What will you do now, Ayame? ;)

* * *

**Out of Character**

**Part 2**

L bought popcorn in the means to bribe FrappeG to make his character non-OOC.

"FrappeG I have something for you."

FrappeG mumbled. "Hmmm…Whut?"

L showed her the popcorn. FrappeG's eyes sparkled and she raced towards L.

"Hold it right there!"

FrappeG stopped just a few inches from him.

"I'm giving you this popcorn if you do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"In your fanfic you turned me into a constant pervert. Could you alter that? Make Ryuuzaki more like me….You know…Cooler?"

"……."

"……."

"So you think you're cool?" FrappeG questioned.

L was taken aback, offended. "That's it! No popcorn for you!"

He turned to leave immediately without even taking another glance at the crazy author.

"HEYYY!! MY POPCORN!!! OKAY! OKAY!! I TAKE IT BACK!!! WAAIIITTT!!!!!!!"

Too late…


	15. Chapter 15

**Frappegurl777:**

**Guys! What's up? i know, It took me a long time to update, blame it on processing errors, I couldn't upload my files. Who knows why that happened, but never mind that now. So, here goes!**

**Frappegurl777:**

**I skipped into this chapter since it has more content. I would just like to tell you that there was a missing link between this chapter and the last one. Let me summarize it. When L was at the clinic, Ayame conceded to his request. The DN cast, The Naruto cast, The HXH cast visited him, too. They were happy he didn't die and so on. They waved goodbyes, returned to their homes and that's that. Get it?**

**So secretly, Ayame and L met at the bakery. They didn't tell Light and Misa about it knowing that there would be risk of them being followed. **

**This is the first time they had set a meeting with just the two of them. Be glad, Misa is not nagging them to be together because, well, L and Ayame are friends now. Currently they are enjoying each others company without pressure.**

**So yeah…Whoa! Tough chapter! I was having problems putting this together. I make no concrete plans in my fanfic so expect the unexpected. **

**Chapter 15**

**Secret Meeting**

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

_Some unknown force tells me that I should not part from her. It's an enigma. It is a most confusing case of mine that needs a great deal of thinking or even more so, needing emotions, which I have difficulty in executing and understanding. This could be one of the most difficult cases I have to yet to solve._

_This is different. I wouldn't have to use my computer, my gadgets, my files and my colleagues to help me. This is a case I have to do myself. Me as an agent, as an insider and in here I would have to remain in close contact to my 'new friend'. She is suspicious. How can she look so innocent without even betraying what she really thinks inside? It was as if she's out to get me. _

_Out to get me? Not likely. If she was after me, what would her reasons be? There is no feasible benefit in my company so why is she still in pursuit of our friendship? Shouldn't it have ended the day we first met? If it wasn't for Misa's second set up we wouldn't put into this situation. Misa again! _

_I forgot to apologize to Ayame. Preoccupied by everything that's going on, I did not get the chance to apologize at all. Instead, she apologized to me. I don't really find any reason for her to be so. But it makes me feel better after she did, especially when she wanted to be friends with me. Nobody had asked me that request before. Light was different. I was the one who approached him. _

_As I think about Light, this leads me to another topic: The reason why I am out here in the open instead of being cooped up inside my room._

_I met Light and Soichiro Yagami when we worked on some case. That was some case I had to reveal myself but it's over now. Light proved to be an outstanding asset in the investigation. The case was easier to solve that time because Light was with me. Two heads are better than one, I agree. _

**(FrappeG: I told you guys, deathnote doesn't exist in this fanfic. Imagine that was a different case that had created a bond between L and Light. I won't talk about it too much. If I were to, there would be much shounen ai and boyxbiy fluffy friendship and stuff. I remind you, this fanfic is labeled LxOC okay? Let's go back to that.)**

**(L: I'm not yet finished, FrappeG! Do not interfere! I'm explaining here!)**

**(FrappeG stuck her tongue out at L and POOF it became coco crunch! Oops! I meant POOF and FrappeG disappeared. Just messing with ya! XP)**

_Working with Light, I have come to notice that his life was a whole lot different than mine. Of course! Both of us had a lot of similarities, notably our abilities on deducting possibilities and problem solving skills. To stress it out, one could say we have almost the same way of thinking. Like two peas in a pod, we are meant to work with each other._

_On another side, we are poles apart. I envied him for he has everything. He has family who is always there for him. He has a school where he could mingle with normal humans. He has a good reputation in school and he was very famous, very smart, over the top. As you look at it, his life including him is **perfect**! What more could he ask for?_

_I find myself pondering over these and the weirdest idea hit me. I WANT TO LIVE AS A NORMAL TEENAGER, even just for once. Watari was shocked but he was very happy about this. He told me I deserved to live like any normal youth. He agreed and so I was enrolled in To-Oh University. _

**(FrappeG: Hey, I finally found out what the actual name for that school Light goes to! XD)**

**(L: You again…)**

_It was quite boring at first. I was happy though. To be having new experiences, go to public places; play with my classmates and so on. All was normal UNTIL MISA BROUGHT AYAME TO ME. Oh ho. My teenage life took a major turn. I had experienced more than just dating a woman for the first time. If I were to enumerate about every hullabaloo that she caused, it would fill this whole chapter._

**(FrappeG: Leave it up to the readers to understand, L. You don't have to point out everything. We're not retarded.)**

**(L: I know. I get it. Just go away.)**

_I made my way across the street to meet my new friend, who was waving at me from the bakery shop's window. Ayame. Found you at last. _

_The story goes like this. After the talk we had at the clinic, Ayame gave in to my request. We had an arrangement for today that was for her to feed me with all the delicious treats she could possible give me. This is her apology that I took advantage of. I know, it's evil, and I also have my share of apologies to say. Even so, I have no regrets. I can't let her slip off from me that easily. She said she had to keep herself away from me. What rubbish. She could be the best thing that ever happened to me. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning._

_Is this fate? _

**(FrappeG: Have you been reading romance novels, L? Cuz that last statement sounded like cliche.)**

**(L: … -_-)**

"Took you long enough! I waited here like 15 minutes!"

"My apologies"

Ayame snorted as she scooped a mouthful of ice cream into her voracious mouth. Ryuuzaki sat on/crouched over the seat opposite her and eyed the three glasses of finished ice cream sodas on the table. She's still finishing her fourth glass. She finished everything in 15 minutes? How inhuman

_A person with a monstrous appetite for sugar such as mine… I never would've thought it could be a woman. _

Ayame looked at him for she detected his hard-as-stone stare.

"I couldn't help myself…Sorry." She grinned and went back to her food.

The waiter handed Ryuuzaki a menu. Ayame, finished with her meal, went over to Ryuuzaki's side and bumped with his head in the process of reading the menu together. They had argued about which dessert is better.

"Chocolate cake!"

"Cheese cake!"

"Chocolate fungies!!!"

"Lemon Meringue Pie!!"

To settle the argument the two resorted to the **'rock-paper-scissors'** game. None of them accepted defeat so they ordered everything mentioned above.

"I should be the one to decide"

"It's my money so don't complain!"

They had teased each other and Ayame giggled a lot. They are a couple of childish sweet-toothed devils that never cease to fight over sweet obsession. By obsession, I meant the cake and whatever else written on the bakery's menu.

Only then when the news about L's latest solved case was on the television did Ayame stop bickering with Ryuuzaki. She stopped moving about and listened to the news more. Ryuuzaki was well aware of that case. He had solved it last month. It was petty case about a missing person whose corpse was found inside safe that was thrown out in the middle of the ocean. The suspects were easy to identify. They were so stupid to leave so much evidence. The media was so late in airing the resolution of this case.

**(FrappeG: I thought you were taking a major break from being L? What's up with this last month's solved case?)**

**(L: The world needs justice. I can't hold them down for too long. I'm still carrying my normal life though, no problem.)**

**(FrappeG: Multi-tasking! You are indeed, amazing.)**

**(L: What do you expect?)**

**(FrappeG: Hehe! You ego-maniac! I love you! Gimme a hug! XD)**

**(L: HEY! No touching!)**

Ryuuzaki sipped his tea as he waited for the cake they ordered. He took a glimpse of Ayame beside him. Her eyes were full of vigor; her eyes never left the boob tube. (Television not breasts, you perverted readers XP) When the report was finished Ayame stood up.

"Come with me!" She grabbed Ryuuzaki making him spill his tea. Ayame ignored it promptly for she was stumping her way toward the shop'ss door. She brought him outside to look for a newsstand.

"What are you doing, Ayame?"

Ayame bought newspapers from the nearest newsstands they could find. She gave the clerk the money and grabbed the newspaper rather brutally.

_What's up with her? Why is she acting…_

The newsprint almost tore for Ayame quickly flipped about it. She seemed to be looking for something, her eyes showed much passion and determination it was almost demonic.

"AHAHA!! FOUND YA!" Ayame bellowed. She took out one particular article from the newspaper then without a moment of hesitation she threw the rest of the newspaper down into a trash bin.

Ryuuzaki peered at the article of paper she held in her hand but failed to do so because she immediately brought the newsprint near her chest and closed her eyes like a girl completely lost in her fantasies. Her cheeks blushed, her lips curved up. If Ryuuzaki were a normal observer, he would have thought she looked 'in love', but Ryuuzaki isn't the kind of person to come to that conclusion. He only thought she was acting strange and that she sparks some interest in him.

Observing Ayame, Ryuuzaki brought his thumb to his lips as he always does whenever he gets curious. The two of them were standing in the middle of a park for a long moment. Ryuuzaki nibbled on his thumb, never tearing his gaze from Ayame's expression, while Ayame stood there hugging a piece of paper. As usual, people couldn't help but wonder what the two young weirdoes were up to.

Finally Ayame opened her eyes and looked back at Ryuuzaki. Her face showed a mixture of embarrassment and pride. Oh, she needed to explain to Ryuuzaki. How excited she had been to hear the news of the latest case solved by the ever so elusive best detective in the world, L. So excited she was that if one were to exaggerate, one would say she's almost orgasmic.

"Ryuuzaki, do you know of L?"

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened slightly.

"I've heard of him."

Ayame smiled. Her smile wasn't her usual teasing one. The smile she has now was one that screams pure bliss. Like a little girl in love, she was giddy from head to toe.

"He's the world's number one detective!"

"Yes. That's what I've heard."

Ayame's eyes sparkled with delight. At long last, she will have someone to talk to about her one object of adulation. That was L.

"Do you also know about the second and third best detective? They're named Eraldo Coil and Deneuve respectively. To tell you the truth, I thought all of them were quite similar judging by how they solve cases. At least, that's what I've come to notice upon reading the news and articles. Weird, huh?"

Ryuuzaki moved a bit closer as if listening more intently to a whisper. Even though Ayame was too fervent about the topic, her voice was loud enough for anyone within a 10 meter radius around her.

_You can point out the similarities of the three detectives? _

_You don't know how right you are, Ayame._

Her ranting was unstoppable but Ryuuzaki held his gaze and his stance to listen to her. Ayame never tire from talking about the detectives and cases. Occasionally, she would have to pause a bit to breathe, then continue talking like there's no tomorrow. The speed of her mouth movement was amusing Ryuuzaki and these made him even more lenient towards the one sided conversation. It did not bother him in the least to heed on to her every word which she expressed in machinegun-like speed.

**"L IS MY FAVORITE!" **

Ryuuzaki mused. Wow, he's precious new friend turned out to be his long term fan girl. The feeling of keeping his identity a secret from her made it even more exciting. Ryuuzaki was attracted to her passionate speech about non other than him. She doesn't even realize that the person she admired the most was right here in front of her, enjoying himself. His ego elated every time she spoke of L and his achievements. Blah, Blah, Blah she would go. What beautiful music to his ears.

He had never seen Ayame so happy, cheerful, and energetic until now. She really does admire L so much. The positive feeling she radiated was contagious. It makes him feel euphoric, too.

"Urrgh…I'm being a total geek. I can't help it. Pardon me, Ryuuzaki but I must warn you that I turn out like this whenever L is mentioned. I know you might think I'm crazy and that L might probably not even exist."

Talk about obsession, Ryuuzaki thought. Ayame is intriguing him all the more. She worshipped someone despite the doubt she had of that person's existence. What an unusual woman.

Ayame giggled childishly.

"I assure you! **L IS THE BEST**!" Ayame raised her thumbs up exultantly with her widest grin put on.

**_BONG!_**_ Ah, that felt so good…_

It's a shame that she would never know who L really is. L, in other words, Ryuuzaki, is willing to die and hear her ramble all over again just for the pleasure of flattery. Mentally, Ryuuzaki grinned.

Naturally, he had to keep his face devoid of all emotions. His persona has to remain dead-pan as if emotion was a serious crime. Behind his seemingly blank composure lies a tormented brain constantly ravished by meticulous thoughts and insights.

_Ayame if only you knew of the joy I feel now. Ayame… my most rapturous admirer. _

"Let's go now before I start quaking all over again. Believe me; we'd be up all night with just me talking about L and you hardly even getting the chance to speak."

"That's not a bad idea."

"HA! Ryuuzaki you're such a kidder. C'mon!"

_I wasn't kidding._

Both of them strode off back to the shop each feeling happier and bouncier than when they'd left the bakery shop. Mind you, it's not because of the dessert that the waiter served them that made them happy when they got back. Each sweet tooth devil found something sweeter and juicier news that day. For Ayame, It was L's latest success. For Ryuuzaki, it was his comprehension of Ayame being an L fan. **His fan**.

How will this story unfold? Will Ayame discover who L is? Will Ryuuzaki confess? Don't think so! This guy is totally evil! He'd be selfishly keeping all the jellybeans for himself while feeling entertained at the mere knowledge of Ayame being his number one fan. As far as Ryuuzaki was concerned: No secret will be spilled to Ayame. Nope, not even a little bit.


	16. Chapter 17

******FrappeG messages to reviewers:**

**First of all, I give my thanks to MissehKeehl for plugging this story!Sob…I'm so touched….**

**I promised her, I'd plug her story here. Read this! ARTIFICIAL! It's aNearxOC fanfic. Though I'm quite sure most of you have read that prior to reading my story. Very cool!**

**Ayame Kunizaki:**

**Wow! Thanks for pointing out that description weakness of mine. You're actually the first one to notice that. ^^**

**Paige Turning:**

**There is no way I'm putting in yaoi. Rest assured! PERIOD!**

**DaAmazingMeepers:**

**Connection?**

**Kinchi-kun:**

**Eh? Me? Cool? You mean the word Frappe? Yum…I want to drink frappucinos now…Oh darn! You made me crave Frappucinos!**

**Thanks for the compliment! I'm used to being called crazy and I think 'funny' is the word I prefer. Hehe, but I am AWARE I'm crazy, so I don't really mind.**

**Dude… I'm surprised someone actually answered those questions. I got desperate, LOL.**

**Yes, L will still take on the 'detective-bringing-justice-to-the-world' role. He's a little distracted because of Ayame. He's a genius, so don't worry about him screwing up as a detective. He might screw up being Ryuuga Hideki though cuz he does stupid things. I find him adorable that way.**

**L: "I felt abused."**

**Oooooooh! I have a surprise everyone! It wouldn't be death note if some peculiar characters were left out, right? I figure, it'd be more exciting if these three boys appeared.**

**I'm too lazy to put on more costume descriptions because I know that readers already know how these boys look like. YAda-yada-yada...  
**

**Guessed who they are, already? READ ON!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Surprises**

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

His eyes flew slightly open. He closed them again. He couldn't believe it. HE ACTUALLY SLEPT!

Sleeping for him goes as often as solar eclipse do. This is one of those rare times. Yesterday's activities with Ayame had drained his energy. He smiled to himself. He had fun. They talked about random stuff and of course himself, L. Hanging out with Ayame made him comfortable and uncomfortable. Things had always been like that whenever he's with her and Ryuuzaki was getting used to it. At least, now, he can talk to her normally and casually like real friends. She was in fact one of the weirdest person he met and one he can truly relate to.

He rubbed the corns from his eyes and sat up from the bed he never used until now. The surroundings were a bit blurry and for once he felt happy about it because his eyes had finally managed to get some rest and also his mind.

As he sat up on the edge of his bed, he stretched his arms and yawned deeply. When his eyes adjusted to the figure in front of him, he almost yelped.

Ayame was standing before him, with the door to his room closed quietly behind her. The smile on her face was faint and daresay naughty. The length of her hair went down to her waist, she was wearing an enticing piece of women clothing that would drive men crazy. The black lingerie perfectly particularizes her white porcelain skin. He might've called her a hooker, but he knew she wasn't anywhere near that.

"Ayame…? What are you doing?? How'd you---"

Ryuuzaki's lips stopped moving as Ayame put her candle-length forefinger next to them to silence him.

"Shh…."

And with an impish curl of her lips, Ayame pushed him slowly back to lie on the bed. With her on top of him in the most alluring manner, Ryuuzaki's eyes shifted from her face, to her neck, to her cleavage and back again. Her unexpected presence threatened to pop his eyeballs out.

"They might hear…you know…" Ayame whispered seductively.

"This is... not good…"

"Hmmm…Do you not like me, Ryuuzaki? Why are you resisting? Am I not good enough?"

"No! That's not it! You're…"

_Irresistible_, he thought.

"Well then? Shall we get on to business??"

**Brief interruption from author:**

**FRAPPEG: **

***Kicks the jukebox to turn the music on. "Careless whisper by Seether"***

**HOhhoohohoh!!!!**

**L: What's with that racket! Turn the music off!**

**FrappeG: L! Don't be such a kill joy. This song is perfect for this moment!! Uh…but the rating will not change, don't worry. ^^**

**L: …It won't?**

**FrappeG: Hehe, you sound disappointed, L.**

**L: Please shut up.**

Her lips were inches away from him. Ryuuzaki could feel his ragged breathing and smell her vanilla scent. This is so not like him, failing to do something he knew he should. Blame it on a man's stupid instincts! Smothered morals and virtues! Whatever virginity! He's losing control!

"Ayame…"

Tickled by the soft strands her hair on his face, Ryuuzaki reached over to squeeze her butt.

"GWAAAH!!! CUT THAT OUT! WAKE UP, L!!" bellowed an arrogant and embarrassed voice.

"YAOI!!!!!" someone else hollered.

_Huh? Those voices…? They're not Ayame's…_

He felt a strong tug to his shirt casting him out of his grogginess. He snapped his eyes open to spot blonde hair and enraged dotted eyes.

_Ayame doesn't have blonde hair…and her eyes were blue as the sky…_

"WAKE UP AND LET GO OF MY BUTT!!"

Ryuuzaki flailed his hands away from the boy and backed away to the edge of his bed, heaving. As you can already imagine, Ayame on top of him in his dreamed was actually Mello on top of him in real life.

"You…I've seen you before…Mello was it?"

The blonde boy's face turned red beet as he pursed his lips. He did not say anything after that. He was happy for he was recognized by the person he regarded with utmost respect and idolization. But the embarrassment from the situation earlier still bothered him.

Mello jumped off the bed to join two other boys who were standing next to Ryuuzaki's bed. He took a chocolate bar from his tight black jeans and bit on it nervously, his head bent low to hide his eyes and shame muttering 'I shouldn't have done that…'

"Me! Me! Please, remember me!!!" said a red-haired boy, waving his hands begging for Ryuuzaki's attention.

"…Matt?"

"YES!!!!" Matt exclaimed triumphantly.

"That was quite an introduction, given that the person was the world's greatest detective." The little albino droned, twirling the curls from the sides of his face. Casually, he said.

"Hi, L. You don't look exactly how I expected."

"Near! Be more respectful!" Matt nudged at Near who was not affected in the least.

"Even Near…"

Gradually, Ryuuzaki slid off the bed and stood to let his observant eyes roam over the three boys. Somehow, he regained his composure in a matter of time. The three top students slash the three chosen successors of L from Whammy house are here to see him in person. He could've given them some speech if only he expected them.

_By the way, where's Watari? I'm longing for an explanation on this matter._

"Ah, so I see you're already awake. I told these children not to disturb you but I guess they're just too excited to wait. Surprise! Surprise!" From the doorway of Ryuuzaki's room, Watari's innovative statement echoed through the room.

Yes, it was quiet. Think about it. Four of the most intelligent individuals who ever existed were all on the same room, staring at each other. Contemplating, observing and judging.

Watari's beard twitched into a smile, his eloquent happiness showed through his eyes and spectacles.

"Watari, what is going on?"

FrappeG: HA! FOOLED YOU PEOPLE! L double-slept!

Near: Is there such a word?

* * *

**FrappeG: HEY! Have you people seen one deleted scene of deathnote? Look it up on you tube.**

**L: Excuse me, FrappeG. That was shameless advertisement. It was deleted for a reason, you know.**

**FrappeG: Just type in there, 'Is L fapping?' I don't know what, fap means but doesn't that pique some interest?**

**L: HECK!  
**

**FrappeG: What? It's not like you actually were fapping whatever that is…Were you?**

**L: Readers, don't listen to her.**

**FrappeG: Hmph! Pervert…Anyway. Because of that video, I seemed to like L more. ^^**

**L: Can't you readers tell she's weirder for saying that?**

**Hey readers, I know this chapter is rather short. Forgive me, I was busy with school. I'll tell you now, I'm going to update every 2 weeks. ^^**

**Thanks for the advise, Moongun!  
**


	17. Chapter 18

**Frappegurl777**

**I really wish I had more time in my hands to update more often, but I'm sorry, school made me busy. I'll try to make up for it though, like making updated chapters long enough or maybe two chapter updates. ****J**

**To Sakura23****: **

**Thank you for sympathizing and for your thoughtful review! You're right, I don't get much reviews, I don't know why… it's either: Readers hate this fanfic or readers are too lazy to review or readers are to eager to read the next chapter to bother. XD**

**But that's not stopping me. What matters most to me is actually being able to share my stories. Writing is a pleasurable hobby for me.**

**Yep, the story was actually just from random thoughts. I get my ideas from my life and things I observe. No, I don't research that much. I'm actually just an annoying L-fan. I love the guy so much I gave him a Ayame as a gift, LOL!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yume: Hey, maybe fanfiction should make changes like, review first before going to next chapter! That way every reader will be forced to review if they really want to know what happens next in the story.**

**FrappeG: *Grins evilly* Sounds good...**

**(Joking!)**

**Chapter 18**

**Surprises part 2**

**Ayame's POV**

It was late afternoon. Her apparition in front of Ryuuzaki's hotel door wasn't exactly part of her schedule. In truth, it was only just an hour ago that she had taken the initiative.

Ayame felt slightly mischievous at her unexpected visit. She held in her hand a plastic bag containing a mat for a twister game which she bought from a toy shop she came across the street. When she first saw it, she had visualized Ryuuzaki playing it and thought it would be fun, so here she was waiting for her knock to be answered.

As she waited, she scrutinized herself first. Good thing she wore clothes that were comfortable enough to execute twister movements. A grey sweatshirt, a black tank top with highlighted silver words printed 'Bring it on', khaki shorts and sneakers. Lastly, she had her hair tied up into a neat and tight ponytail. Now, doesn't that make everything perfect? Maybe her being here was meant to be. This may be the day she'll be able to defeat Ryuuzaki.

How was she able to locate the exact place of his residence, you might ask. Let's just say, Ayame had almost memorized the address because of Misa's histrionics on ambushing Light during his visits at Ryuuzaki's suite. The trivial information somehow sunk in.

It's strange how a student like Ryuuzaki could afford a five-class hotel such as this. Was he really a student or just some heir to a rich family? Ryuuzaki never talked about his past. Ayame herself failed to ask him.

_He's so mysterious…_

Maybe a game of informational exchange will incline Ryuuzaki to share about his anonymous background. After all, Ryuuzaki was gung ho at every challenge he bumps into. Duh! It's obvious he thinks he can take on everything. He almost died just to prove himself back then when she threw down the gauntlet for him to pick. If she'd known he'd be that idiotic to risk his life, she wouldn't have done so. He's too damn proud for his own good.

She had her opportunities of observing this cursed pride of his.

**Flashbacks…**

Yesterday, she and Ryuuzaki spent the whole day together. For a few hours or so, they, as Misa would call it, hit it off. They ate, they argued about food, they played random mini games such as rock-paper-scissors and they even fenced with their forks over the last piece of cake on the plate. It was rather embarrassing because their fencing splattered the cake to their surroundings and their faces. A draw ended the petty match, nobody got to eat that last piece of cake.

Does she really need to mention the weird looks they were getting that time? Of course, Ayame and Ryuuzaki had to leave immediately; Ayame hoped the other customers will forget about that incident. She wouldn't have to return to that bakeshop for a month just to make sure!

They strolled around the park after and talked. It was different from their first meeting. Unlike the suspicious Ryuuzaki from when she first met him, he was more casual to her. Shocking as it seems, she found him to be someone she can easily talk to about anything. Even more astonishing, his eruditeness empowers him to always have an opinion a.k.a declaration about, well, everything!

Maybe he isn't as childish as she had thought. As a matter of fact he was a genius! He'd make a very interesting professor.

The words 'genius' and 'professor' linked her thoughts to Einstein and L. Stupid word associations, she told herself. Ryuuzaki would make an idiosyncratic representation of the two. He may be a whiz but that doesn't necessarily mean he can be L! Seriously, her frisson for L is too much for even her to bear. The entire situation was like searching for a needle among the haystack. Pointless, impossible and you're not even sure if the needle is really there.

Moving on, they went to the mall and passed by a toy store, he solved a Rubik's cube within seconds. Then at the bookstore he recited a page from a novel just by reading it once. When Ayame asked him something about L's recent case, he further discussed about psychology, criminology and political science that sent Ayame's brain rocketing into orbit attributable to information overload. Ryuuzaki is au fait when it comes to general topics, even including L. It actually made her feel inferior so she accused him for being an L fanatic like herself for knowing such fine details about the great detective.

"You like L, don't you! Admit it!"

"It's not the matter of me liking L. It's the sense of justice that I share with him that draws me. That aside, I don't see anything wrong with me admiring a person with such competent stature."

There he goes again with his mind-boggling answers. When someone asks you an open-ended question, you're supposed to answer either YES or NO. Why can't he just go by that rule? If he were a typical person with a typical answer, she'd be able to think of a better retort. Oh well…

"G-A-Y…GAY……GAY!!!"

"Your presumptions don't make sense. I must say I'm not surprised. After all, your friend Misa thinks the same."

"Misa strongly believes you are. So are you really like 'ON THAT SIDE OF THE FENCE' as she presumed?'"

She leaned toward him, raring for his silly confirmation. His enormous black orbs moved to the corner of his eyes in her direction.

"Still in doubt of my gender identity, huh. Do you want some kind of proof?"

"Prove it!" She dared him.

Out of the blue, Ryuuzaki had brought his face so overly close to her as if motioning to kiss her. The act caught her by surprise and by instinct she flinched and recoiled from him. A scarlet flush evident on her cheeks.

Ryuuzaki face was blunt but an invisible smirk was on it, Ayame's sure of it.

"I could even make you blush. Is that proof enough?"

"You pervert! That's not how I wanted you to prove it! You could at least talk about it not do it! Do not do that ever again!"

He responded with a sly smile, loving the feel of victory. Ryuuzaki is quite quirky and competitive. And as she thought, he was the kind of person who hated to lose and would resort to even the strangest strategies in order to win. HE WAS VERY UNPREDICTABLE.

It was usually him who blushes but the tables seem to have turned over.

_What has gotten into him? He's acting stranger than usual._

**Flashback ends…**

She swallowed and thought that she was being too close to Ryuuzaki for having such stupid ideas such as playing twister but since she's already here, might as well indulge. Also, she already lost to him three times: beach swimming contest, treating him to cake and the argument about his gender.

Confident to win this time around, she thought that the twister game would help her score a one. Ryuuzaki's not the only one competitive here.

Growing impatient, she jiggled the door and was surprised to realize it was open. When she got inside, the room was, to her disappointment, empty.

"Hello?" Ayame asked no one. Gently, she set foot inside and closed the door behind her faintly. Moving to what would be the living room; Ayame beheld the room's trimness.

There were sofas, couches and tables in center of the room. Potted plants were decorated next to the wide windows, the plants photophilic to the sunlight that streamed through the window's glass. Nature somehow found its way here and lived. The zombie image of Ryuuzaki contrasted the plants ability to give color to the surroundings.

Grey and loony Ryuuzaki is not here at the moment.

_Where's Ryuuzaki?_

Ayame presumed him to be always sitting weirdly while sipping tea in front of his computer screen. What else can a guy do? Jerk off? Uh, no! That was tad vulgar. Watching adult rated videos?

_Ryuuzaki…that's a possibility…_

A guy with no feminine distractions usually opts to find pleasures in watching THAT. Her pervert-detecting radar was as honed as her gay-radar. Grinning at the thought of catching Ryuuzaki in the act, Ayame took off her sneakers hoping that her socks will omit the sounds of her steps. Ninja action movies inspired her to move along the walls laterally, following its contours to reach the nearest door. She pressed her ears next to the nearest wooden vertical plank that she guessed lead to Ryuuzaki's room. Maybe he'll turn the volume loud enough for her to hear.

**FrappeG: GEEZ, Ayame! Has Ryuuzaki's perverted-ness and creepiness rubbed on to you? You're weird, too! You're just like another Ryuuzaki! It's scary!**

**Ayame: Uhh….pardon me but you're the author and what you write happens so I am in no control of the storyline and you're weirder for getting ideas like this.**

**FrappeG: That's tough… one point Ayame.**

**Ayame: I like enumerated lots of points back there! **

**FrappeG: *ignores Ayame, talks to readers* **

**If you read the last chapter, I advertised about L fapping. That clip inspired me to write this chapter.**

"When will he be back? Where's L-errr-Ryuuzaki?"

"He said he'd be back later from picking up groceries."

"Eh? Isn't that Watari's job?"

"Nah, Ryuuzaki's all frantic nowadays over 'normal life'. I never would have imagined him like this. It's kind of…disappointing…"

The voices beyond came from boys. Perhaps they were boys younger than her basing on there tones. No doubt about it. Ryuuzaki is NOT HERE. Who could these boys be? Could they be Ryuuzaki's relatives? Ayame laughed at her own imagination of little Ryuuzakis playing and messing around. Wonder what it would be like to have kids as queer as Ryuuzaki… Uh! Irrelevant! Just when did she ever think of having kids? And having Ryuuzaki's kids? Very funny! Ayame pressed her ears harder, readjusting for better reception.

"Would you two keep it down, I think someone is at the door."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 95 percent sure."

"Just get to the door, Matt!"

"Would you two stop ordering me around? I know the two of you rank 1st and 2nd but that doesn't make me your slave!"

"GET THE DOOR!"

"Sigh…"

Nearing foot sounds audible, Ayame drew back and when the door opened she witnessed red hair, orange goggles, stripes, cigar between his teeth and a portable playstation gadget in between his hands. His eyes were on Ayame now but he could still frolic on the PSP buttons without looking at it.

The lad in the conspicuous attire said to Ayame. "Who are you?"

_He doesn't look like he's related to Ryuuzaki. Maybe he's a friend of his?_

Ayame straightened up, introducing herself. She wished the teenager did not suspect her as a thief.

"I'm a friend of Ryuuzaki's. My name's Ayame. And you?" Ayame said feeling out of place. Ryuuzaki has never mentioned anyone else was living in his suite. Ryuuzaki has other friends?

_Well, of course he has, he's not that despicable._ Ayame blushed inwardly thinking Ryuuzaki was actually 'adorable', in a weird kind of way!

The redhead discerned the sudden changes in Ayame's expression, the latest one was a rosy tinge on her face.

_Suspicious woman… Ryuuzaki's friend…? Looks like L's been busy…_

"I'm Matt." He muttered, puffing smoke.

Coughing at the offensive smell of nicotine and such, Ayame snatched the cigar from Matt's mouth, and with all detest she dropped it to the floor and stumped on it. Matt envisioned a rhino putting out fire the same thing Ayame is doing. The useless cigar charred the carpet at their feet. Ayame whiffed her arms manically to disperse the remaining fumes. She turned her heel for her to see a dark spot on her newly-washed socks.

"God, I hate smoke! It ruins people's lungs, the environment and now, my socks! You're a minor, aren't you?"

She ranted, glaring at Matt as if he deserves to be apprehended for such conduct.

Matt raised his arms vindictively, startled by the woman's reaction. "No need to get all furious-mother-nature on me. Smoking is my hobby."

"It won't be a hobby when lung cancer strikes you!"

"Matt? What's the fuss all about?"

"A friend of Ryuuzaki's come here for a surprise visit."

The second boy appeared next to Matt. If it wasn't for the blonde's rude tone and leather tight clothing, Ayame would have mistaken him for a transvestite.

"My name's Ayame."

_Not so nice to meet you. _She gave the blonde a curt nod. The guy's probing eyes were disturbing. Come to think of it, this is the same sensation she experiences whenever Ryuuzaki looks at her. _Maybe, they are related, huh?_

Mello arched an eyebrow. _That name of hers sounds familiar…where have I heard it?_

"Mello", said Matt doing the introduction for him.

"Excuse me, please move aside." A little white haired boy came to squeeze through Mello and Matt.

"Don't touch me!"

"Well, I wouldn't if you would just stand aside and let me through!"

The albino kid stopped, acknowledging Ayame's presence. Ayame found the third boy to be cute. He has Ryuuzaki's blank expression, haughty pouted lips, pale complexion and he even has a slight glint that would appear every so often from a genius' eyes. She hadn't known Ryuuzaki for long, but talking to him yesterday made her aware of that he possesses a capable brain beyond normal beings.

"As I thought, someone was at the door" Near said. The three boys wriggled out from the tight doorway.

"You're looking for Ryuuzaki? Who are you to him? What business do you have with him?"

"You're bombarding her with too many questions, Mello! She's not some criminal undergoing interrogation, you know!" Matt mentioned ostensibly irritated.

"I'm a friend of Ryuuzaki. If you heard me earlier, I already told you my name is Ayame."

"And I don't like your tone, boy. Did somebody ever teach you about respecting your seniors?"

"Tsk! You're not that old!" Mello said.

"I dwelled earth for three or four years ahead of you and that pretty much makes me your senior! I have a name, so call me Ayame!" Ayame retorted hating the lad's unkind treatment.

She loves kids but detests disrespectful tykes. She was the youngest in her family and badly, she wished for a little brother or sister would take her place. So that she'd have someone to play and cuddle with. On the outside she's looked like someone who hates everything but actually, inside her was a girl who adored cute things. She acted mature for the sole purpose of amending her juvenile older brother Kenichi.

"What's this?" toy-loving Near asked, poking Ayame's plastic bag. He was stooping nosily next to her.

_So cute! _

She stooped to level eyes with him. "Want to play twister with me?"

"I've never played that game before."

"The rules are simple. Here, I'll show you!" Ayame slid to the living room, put the bag down to the floor, took out the twister mat and spread it neatly to the floor. On the mat were large dots of red, yellow, green and blue. Near followed obediently and read the instruction manual of the game.

"We were having a conversation! You did not even answer my questions!" Mello bellowed, furious for being ignored. Ayame's attention to him had shifted to Near so fast. Why is it that everyone prefers Near more than him?

Matter-of-factly, Ayame answered him. "That wasn't a conversation that was interrogation. There's a difference."

Matt turned off his PSP. A multiplayer game is better, he thought. "I want to play!"

**Chapter ends here ^^**

* * *

**FrappeG: That's cuz of your hairstyle, fashion sense and mean attitude.**

**Mello: JUDGMENTAL!**

**FrappeG: What's the big deal? You got tons of fans out there just waiting for their chance to strip you off and gobble you—**

**Mello: Oh, enough!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Frappegurl777**

**Please don't ask me how old Ayame is. Awright…Awright…she's 20. (stupid me, answering a question I don't want to answer)**

**So that would make the whammy boys 16 or below, I refuse to follow the deathnote actual ages. This is done so I could let L meet the whammy boys, which never happened in the anime, so sad… **

**To tell you in advance: Their ages don't match with the anime/manga. I hope you won't mind imagining them younger. ^^**

**This story is set in an Alternate Universe. Imagine a deathnote fanfic without deathnote in it. Don't you think that's odd? Then… why are you still reading I wonder? **

**Thanks to DaAmazingMeepers for betareading this fic. The reason why I delayed uploading was my internet connection got cut off our country was hit by a typhoon. ****L**** Please understand, and I'm also a very busy college junior student.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Surprises part 3**

**Ryuuzaki POV**

Ryuuzaki twisted the door knob with one hand while balancing two paper bags of groceries with one arm. Overhearing laughter from the other side, he couldn't wait to know what the fun was about.

_The boys must be playing._

He heard a familiar female giggle that trigged his inquiring mind. Prowling his living room he found the source of the noise. Surprise!

"Ryuuzaki! You're here! Come join us play!" Ayame playfully invited him. All four persons were intertwined over a twister mat. Her position looked rather inviting. Her buttocks up, legs spread out and her upper limbs overshadowed little Near like a human sized daddy long-leg spider.

"Ryuuzaki" The other three acknowledged him simultaneously.

Matt continued. **"Right hand to red"**

Mello reached for red dot behind Matt. **"Left foot green"**

"ACK!" Matt fell over and lost the game. He was caught between chuckles and huffs as he rolled to the floor.

"How long has this been going?" Ryuuzaki wondered why Matt was tired for a rather simple game.

"First round took almost an hour and still counting!" Near answered him.

"These kids are tougher than I thought." Ayame giggled, sweat gathering on her forehead. "I'm going to get cramps…"

"Honestly, I don't really want to play but defeating Near is top priority so I had no choice." Mello grunted.

**"Left hand blue"**

Near crawled under Ayame to reach for the blue dot.

"I have come to challenge you, Ryuuzaki!"

Ayame looked up to Ryuuzaki, giving him a determined look. Ryuuzaki found her endearing for that. Ryuuzaki put the groceries on the table and assumed his position on his favorite couch.

"Only if you win against Near and Mello."

"Ha! Sure! Just you wait!"

"I wouldn't underestimate them, if I were you."

Ayame replied him with an "I know."

"Ayame, it's your turn!"

**Right foot yellow!**

Ayame raised her right leg, purposely hitting Mello on the face. "Ow!" Mello lost balance and fell.

"Two down, one to go!"

"That's cheating!"

Ayame stuck her tongue out to him. "It's about strategy Mello! Cheating is an art!"

"Rubbish!" Mello scooted to join Matt who was leaning against the nearest wall. Mello still can't get over losing while Matt resorted to his PSP playing Tekken.

Ayame eyed her last target. "You're next Near."

"You wish." Near dared.

Ryuuzaki wondered how everything came to this. His heirs were enjoying a game of twister with a temperamental Ayame. It doesn't fit, really… But watch them squabble like kids from kindergarten. They seem to be of the same level of maturity.

"How'd you find your way here, Ayame?"

She must have expected this question from him for she readily answered him. "Hmm…Let me put it this way…Misa talks and stalks too much. Does that explain everything?"

Misa. Of course. Not the brightest thing on the planet but she's got the best Light-tracking device attached on her pea-sized brain. It didn't take him that long to put all the pieces together.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Ryuuzaki.

As he observed them, he contemplated about the discussion he had with Watari earlier that morning.

Near, Mello and Matt were brought to this country all the way from England to study in a certain high school. Watari explained that seeing as to how Ryuuzaki was progressing, becoming healthy and gaining experience from his 'normal life', he opted to put the three top successors in the same circumstances. He concluded it'd be good for the world's best detective to get more surreal information about the outside world. Experience is the best teacher, he said.

Watari confided to Ryuuzaki that he was like a son to him. He had watched him through all the years, growing stronger and smarter. He said he was proud of him. He had thought that Ryuuzaki being the world's best detective was happiness enough but later he realized that he was even more jovial now that Ryuuzaki had spent almost a year in To-oh University.

**FrappeG: I hate mentioning school. It's so disturbing.**

**L: Hooligan…**

_Why?_ Ryuuzaki probed. Watari further explained that Ryuuzaki, despite being gifted, deserves a life like any average teenager could enjoy. His not a teenager, alright, but her never went through that stage. There is just something about an adolescent's life that cannot compare to any other. Like a 'right of passage' thing.

Watari enumerated to him the changes he had come to note. Ryuuzaki's pale complexion was altered into the slightest shade of tan. The ultimate result of Ryuuzaki's splurging into tennis courts, malls and beaches. Vigilant Watari failed not in noticing the expressions on Ryuuzaki's face. Lately, he's been smiling more often.

**Flashback…again**

**This happened between Ryuuzaki and Watari's private conversation that morning of Near, Mello and Matt's arrival.**

_"Smile?"_

_"Yes, even to the most trivial degree angle of your lips, I can discern a smile.", said Watari._

_"Well…that's good news, I suppose?" Ryuuzaki stirred his tea appeased._

_"Yes, very good news."_

**Flashback done…Short, isn't it?**

Biting his thumb, Ryuuzaki stared at the compromised Ayame and Near. Then he realized. Ayame was one of the elements that livened up his life and now the Whammy boys had been caught up in it, too. Yes, Light, Misa and his other schoolmates were the main catalysts and then a sudden force in the name of Ayame stirred the mix up even more.

Shoot. She radiates with positive energy, stirring new emotions from everyone. She may not have done it on purpose, but she does affect people more or less. Her dislike for attention doesn't change that.

Carrying out closer study, Ryuuzaki fathomed deeper in to Ayame's rather complex personality.

_She hates being in a crowd but she is a celebrity. She's annoyed by Misa but she stays in the same hotel room with her. She doesn't want to wear 'women' clothing because they're tight, yet she models for those clothes. Ryuuzaki was even aware of Ayame's look of disgust the first time they had met, but she bothered to make him feel better when he confessed about his inactive social life. _

_Why would someone spend time with someone she doesn't like? Why does she always go out of her way to please people? Please people? Was that her motive? But she's anti-social. Then again, she was friends with him. Darn, women are confusing! _

_One minute she'd be sour then next she's be sweet. Like lollipop?_

Ryuuzaki had always believed himself to be good at judging characters just by observing them and listening to them. Ayame under his first impression was someone who'd been stupid to let Misa use her. She was selfish and stubborn and judgmental. She would've done anything to get way from him as soon as she could. He's used to that already. People treating him like a person with leprosy, fearing his 'weirdness' might stain their oh-so-perfect persona. _Pretentious idiots. They're all the same._

Yet, she couldn't do it. Was it out of pity? He doesn't want her pity! Damn, he'd never ask anyone for empathy nor sympathy. He knew he's easily misunderstood. People understanding him would have the equal possibilities of rain on the Sahara.

Why does she even bother to care? Why can't she be just like everybody else? Why not leave him alone to be him self? Why does she have to make him feel? Why? Why? WHY??? _Ayame…what do you want from me?_

Change is the only thing that is permanent. The change he's undergoing gives him both pleasure and disturbance. Complicated, is it not?

**Interlude:**

**FrappeG: It's simpler than you think L.**

**L: How so?**

**FrappeG: I'll give you this advice. **

**L: ?**

**FrappeG: KISS HER! JUST GO ON AND KISS HER! THE WILDER THE BETTER! KISS HER YOU PSYCHOSOCIAL RETARD! MY FANS ARE GOING BALLISTIC, DEMANDING YOU KISS HER! **

**(Labels L with different profanities translated in different languages, I have a potty mouth.)**

**L: … Kissing her won't help answer my questions. I won't. **

**Fans of this story: KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!!!!! KISS HER!!!!!!!!!!**

**FrappeG: KISS THE HELL OUT OF HER!!!! MAKE HER WANT YOU!!!**

**L: (Face turns pale)**

**FrappeG: Two choices! The MOB? (Points to fans) Or the SMOOCH? (Points to Ayame playing twister) So which will it be?**

**L: I fear your conditions don't benefit me in the least. (Retreats)**

**Done:**

**Mixed POV **

Nearly twenty minutes after, Near hit the floor with a thump.

"I win!" Ayame straightened and leaped with joy at her recent success. Near grudgingly scratched his head in frustration and said nothing. He crawled next to Matt, to complete the loser's corner. He wasn't much of an athlete, anyway.

"Now I will settle our score, Ryuuzaki!"

"Settle? Even if you'd win against me, I still scored a higher point of three while yours would only total to one."

"Shut up! I will manage to catch up to you on no time!"

"Don't be so sure just because you happen to win against my disciples."

"Disciples? That's a very crude address you're giving them. Don't you mean friends?"

"More like subjugates."

"You self-absorbed jerk! How could you talk about them like that?"

"I can call them whatever I like."

"MEANNIE!! I now finally see your true colors!" Ayame couldn't believe that her friend, Ryuuzaki, was such an arrogant freak.

The three adolescents whispered to each other, murmuring words Ayame couldn't decipher.

Near brought up the forum and said.

"I don't think he meant what he said, he's teasing her on purpose."

"Yeah, she does get mad easily. It's quite entertaining." Matt added.

Mello had something to say as well. "Come to think of it, Ryuuzaki did mumble a name in his sleep."

"You mean you heard him mumble that time before he grabbed your ass?"

"Don't make me remember that part! Could you guess whose name it was?"

Keen interest flared in Near and Matt's eyes.

"He said…**Ayame**…no wonder her name rings a bell."

Broad smiles formed on to their faces. The satisfaction of elucidating this case of L's was priceless and the three successors proved themselves worthy of such title for their latest accomplishment.

"I never hid anything from you, Ayame. Did I trample your modest image of me?"

"Absurd! Crushing that ego of yours will be my pleasure. Take those words back, jerk!"

"I don't think I will. Your defeat is certain." Ryuuzaki hid an evil smile as he passed Ayame and placed his feet on the twister mat.

"Beating me at such a simple game…What childish ambition. Seriously, Ayame, I expected more."

"GRRRRAAAAAA!!!!" Ayame's anger was pushed too much making her tremble and resort to drastic resolutions. Like a monkey, she leaped over Ryuuzaki's back and bit his ear savagely. Ryuuzaki tumbled back and forth, an endeavor he thought would shake the intractable chimpanzee off his back.

"AWWWW!!! AYAME!! You're tearing my ear off!"

"You deserved that!!!"

Near, Matt and Mello's jaw dropped in shock at Ayame's outburst and Ryuuzaki's pathetic stunt. Ayame and Ryuuzaki brawled like wrestling primates.

Mello's eyes and mouth twitched, forcing not to laugh. Under the same emotional outbreak, Near twirled his hair with too much strength that strands of silver hair were eventually pulled out. Matt scurried his pocket for his cell phone to video record the event.

**(0o0)**

So the twister challenge was cancelled since Ryuuzaki's ear was slightly bleeding. On the couch sitting next to him, Ayame, without much guilt, dabbed his wound with a clean cloth. Near beside her offered Betadine, hydrogen peroxide and bandages that he took from Watari's first-aid kit. Pouting, Ryuuzaki stilled for healing. All was relatively tranquil until Ryuuzaki said something.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

Ayame pressed his ear harder making him flinch in pain. "Why should I?"

"And here you are, calling me childish. Is that anyway a lady should behave?"

"Don't get me started with behavior, Ryuuzaki. You're no good example, either."

Matt intervened showing them DVDs which he filched from Ayame's plastic bag. The DVD was entitled, 'The Ring'

"Let's watch it!" Matt begged.

Kenichi had sent her on an errand to pick up some DVDs for him. He knew Ayame would pass by the video renting shop during her morning jog. Not every model could spare much time on keeping fit, like hectic Misa. Ayame made sure she would always keep herself healthy though what really enticed her when jogging is the fresh morning serenity. Now you know why she's hot even with her atrocious appetite. Mystery solved!

She had watched the other DVD's this morning after her jog. As she went back to the DVD renting shop to borrow another set of videos, she passed by the toy shop then she bought the twister and carried herself here.

'The Ring' was her brother's choice. Actually, she wasn't quite sure why he chose it. He wasn't really into horror films. Probably, Kenichi's searching for inspiration in it to brainstorm on new costumes for the band 'Akatsuki'.

"Sure, just promise you won't scream." Ayame scuffed.

"I'm very brave, woman, don't take me lightly."

"Whatever, charmer!"

Matt skipped to the DVD player and did the necessary proceedings to turn on the video. Mello was perched on the sofa's edge behind them, durably biting his chocolate bar. All eyes cast on the TV screen.

_Oh, take me Gray! Make me a woman, Gray!_

_Coralie…my sweet Coralie…_

_AH! Moan!_

**_/(0o0)\_**

Ayame roared in revulsion. "What the f***!!! That's the wrong video!!!"

She covered Near's eyes to prevent further corruption coming from the heinous mature rated movie. Mello chocked on a chunk of chocolate on his throat. Ryuuzaki and Matt were engrossed.

_Ohhh….Gray…That feels good…_

_And I'll make sure to pleasure you just as much every night my love…_

_I love you, Gray…_

_And I to you… Coralie…Uh!_

"MATT TURN IT OFF!!"

No, Matt wasn't listening. He was too enchanted by what he saw. Peeping Near got fully interested given the high-volume horrendous sound of a couple's love-making. Ayame could no longer stand it, she run toward the plug and pulled it. The room was oddly tense. A lungful sigh escaped Ayame's system.

"That was surprising. Do you have some ulterior motive of corrupting our innocent minds, Ayame?"

"Hell no, Ryuuzaki! My stupid brother sent me to borrow this video." She gripped the disc in front of them, eager she was to break it right then. Knowing better than to pay for its damage, she put the disc back in its case.

"Uh-huh, sure…"

Ayame grimaced. She planted her hands on her hips to argue.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm doing this to seduce you guys??? Oh, please! That's just…ABSURD!!!"

"It's not probable, but it's possible. Say 45 percent." Ryuuzaki said dully while the Whammy boys nodded mockingly. Their idolization for Ryuuzaki was unexplained and not to mention, irrational. Ayame grumbled in response.

"Ryuuzaki…" She growled. "Do you want me to rip your other ear off? Maybe then your head will attain complete symmetry!" Ayame threatened him, eyes twitched. Ryuuzaki then cupped his hands to his ear in a protective caprice.

"Pray she doesn't have rabies.", said Near.

**Mixed POV again**

_Ayame's cell phone ring tone_

_My lips like sugar - Florida_

The alerting sound of Ayame's phone ringing took everyone's attention and Ayame shove Ryuuzaki aside the couch for he was sitting on it. Her plan to implement her threat diverted. The forsaken gadget had fallen off her shorts during her brawl with him. She brought her fingers to her lips to motion everyone for silence, knowing the caller, Alan M, would think maliciously about her being in Ryuuzaki's hotel room.

"Alan M, what is it?"

"Darling! Where have you been?"

"I'm out jogging. What is it?" _Lies._

"I have three 'good news' to tell you!"

"I'm going to hang up. Unless of course if this 'good news of yours' involves me getting an all-you-can-eat restaurant coupon."

"News one, Ryan is going to sponsor for my boob job next weekend!" Alan marveled, ignoring what Ayame just said.

"Look, Alan, I'm not interested—"

"News two, the day after tomorrow is going to be Ryan's birthday!"

"Oh?" Birthdays, in Ayame's mind, is directly proportional to food.

"News three, Misa, You, Light and Ryuuzaki are invited!!!"

"That sounds good, indeed. I'll hang up now, bye."

"Wait, Ayame. Are you not worried I'm going to get bigger boobs than you---?"

Ayame pressed the end call button before he could finish his sentence.

That was the perfect time to cut-off Alan M. What with his constant competitiveness with Ayame's natural busts? The author has to omit other Alan dialogues since it is completely pointless.

The cell phone rang again and Ayame answered it weakly. "Yes, Alan?"

"Just to let you know, I'm getting a C-cup boob job! And how dare you hung up on me! BYE!"

**FrappeG: Hmph! Alan M just went against my plan.**

**Alan M: POWER!**

The piercing high-pitched sound from the other line echoed through Ayame's eardrums. Alan is the vengeful type, she knew that. But does he really have to mention about getting bigger breasts than her? What's the big deal, anyway? It's not that Ayame cares.

"What was that?"

Sighing as she turned to face him. "Another party… It's Ryan's birthday the day after tomorrow and we're invited as well as Misa and Light."

Ryuuzaki thought about Ryan and recalled the day he stalked the homo-lovers up to the love-hotel. He held back a gag reflex, which Ayame failed to notice because she was glancing at her watch.

"It's time for me to go, I guess…"

"So soon?" Matt said disappointment apparent in his tone. Ayame smiled at him, telling him she'd be back to challenge Ryuuzaki, someday. The grumpy blonde, Mello, merely crossed his arms and scoffed. A look of dissatisfaction was pasted on Near's face before he bent his head down to stare at his feet. Ayame pinched the albino's pale cheeks so hard that Ayame's red fingerprints appeared on it then Near looked at her through narrowed eyes as he rubbed his affected cheek.

Picking up her things and fixing her hair, Ayame gave the kids a last glance before saying. "I'll be back, I promise."

The boys, as Ryuuzaki would regard, wanted Ayame to stay a bit longer. He couldn't blame them for that for he, too, wanted the same thing. Ryuuzaki accompanied Ayame out the room, into the hall, down the elevator, across the hotel lobby which was now luminous as it was dark outside, and up to the entrance gate where Ayame would call for a cab.

"I'll be fine now, Ryuuzaki. You can go back to the boys."

"I'm not going until you're inside the cab."

_How thoughtful. And to think I bit his ear earlier for his excessive arrogance._

"Being a gentleman now, eh? I never would have guessed."

"At least I try to be gentle. You on the other hand, need to set your behavior into the right category. 'The LADY category'"

"Hmph! You sound like my dad."

_He is right, though. My dad used to be there to sermon me about my violence potential. He warned me I'd hurt someone and that I'd lose friends if I don't stop my crazy habit._

Glancing at her latest victim, Ayame scoured for Ryuuzaki's injured part, without thought she reached out to move his hair aside to expose the bandage-wrapped ear. Only then did she feel remorse. She placed her fingers lightly by its contours as if offering him a healer's touch.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki…" She said softly and sincerely, making Ryuuzaki's stomach lurch.

Citizens around them would mistake them for a couple about to be parted forever in part of some melodramatic romantic TV series. Ayame, abashed by her own sweet sentiment, withdrew her hand abruptly then shifted to calling out 'TAXI'.

"I hope you'll be coming to the party, Ryuuzaki. There are desserts waiting for us there." She said, changing the topic. "See you there, then?"

"I'll think about it." He said. Ayame forced a smile, deep inside she knew he was not going to come. She can't help feeling hopeful, though. Having Ryuuzaki at the party would provide her good company.

Eventually, a cab halted near them answering her call. Ayame stepped inside it and wave Ryuuzaki a shaky goodbye. Ryuuzaki himself felt destabilized as he waved back.

**Ryuuzaki POV **

"Till next, then…Ayame…" he said in a pensive whisper as the vehicle carrying Ayame droved off.

Another party… He took it as an excuse for him and Ayame to meet. Ryuuzaki was torn. He does not want to go to social gatherings. It was never his cup of tea. But then he wanted to see more of Ayame. Yes. That's right. HE WANTS TO SEE HER AGAIN!

Not only is it a party. It's a formal party and a dilemma for the unconventional Ryuuzaki. When he arrived in his room later that night, he couldn't help feeling hopeless. If he can't go to the party, then he won't be seeing Ayame either.

_Sigh…_

He stared at the empty computer screen, not really seeing it. Only a flash of Ayame's face went through his mind. Her last words bore into him.

_I hope you'll be coming to the party, Ryuuzaki…_

The look of disappointment on her face awhile back disturbed him. If she gave him that look again, he might absentmindedly agree to her request.

_I should not let her affect me like this_… Ryuuzaki groaned at the thought.

* * *

**FrappeG: Gee… THIS SITUATION CALLS FOR A MAJOR MAKE-OVER SESSION! Read my other fic, Ryuuzaki's Major make-over for some crack!!!!**

**A/N:** **I made this chapter considerably long to make up for the last one. Sorry for the frequent interludes, FrappeG loves to mingle, no, mingle is a euphemism...FrappeG loves to CHARGE into other people's affairs.  
**

**LOL, I better stop here! Did not expect that, huh? Did you notice some changes between L and Ayame? They're no longer goody-goody with each other. Now, it's more of a love-hate relationship, which I think is a hell lot more fun!!! Well, I got inspired from reviewing L and Misa's argument and I derived Ryuuzaki's personality from there.^^**

**Yume: Why does your fanfic contain so much rated stuff? Aren't you worried this might get banned?**

**FrappeG: Of course I won't allow them to ban this story! Besides, it's fun!**

**Yume: (rolls eyes)**

**Plenty of readers, scarce reviews…**

**Now click this button**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Chapter 20

***FrappeG hides***

**Yume: What the hell are you doing?**

**FrappeG: Quick! Cover me! My fans will kill me!**

**Yume: And they would certainly if you don't start with the story now!**

***FrappeG cleared her throat, still clutching on Yume for protection***

**Hehehe... It's been awhile eh, readers???**

***Bows head in shame*  
**

**I'm so sorry guys! I have been busy these last few weeks because I had our final exams. Now that the exams are over, I have this chapter for you. I know it's less than satisfying but I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Oh! Don't forget to review; I'd really appreciate it! No matter how brief! My sincerest thanks to my betareader, DaAmazingMeepers!  
**

**I'm going to change the chapter titles now :) They're going to be phrases from the chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

**_"Stop denying it, ice princess. That stick of a panda just melted your frozen heart"_**

The afternoon prior to Ryan's semi-formal birthday party hadn't been too easy for Ayame. Problems with clothes, shoes, make-up and hairdo always get the best of women especially on occasions that demand elegance. Alan M, though not exactly a woman, was caught up with stress over it.

The event will be held at the very hotel Ryan owned which is also the hotel where Misa and Ayame took residence and will be hosted by none other than Ryan's vivacious lover, Alan M. The homosexual proposed to put himself in a carton cake wherein he would pop out of and surprise his gorgeous boyfriend. Ayame indisputably objected to this incongruous idea. Nevertheless, Alan M followed her gay instincts to implement his/her plan.

At the said rendezvous Ayame stood next to the long table where all the food was put. Pies, cakes, fruits, lined themselves on gleaming silver wares, waiting to be devoured. YUM! Ayame sat on her chair; her table filled with dishes of different desserts. All of them for her of course; she made sure she gets to taste everything with a ratio of one plate for the main dish and a dozen for her sweet cravings.

A suave-looking guy approached her noticing that she was alone on the table. He took it as his chance to flirt with her. Yeah, good luck with that…

"Miss, I can see that you're alone. May I join you for a moment?"

"No, I'm fine by myself." She replied bluntly.

"No need to be so shy-"

"Leave!"

"…"

An awkward pause followed, sensing that his presence was unwanted, the gentleman turned to leave.

"…Okay…If you wish it..."

And when his back was on her, the gentlemen grimaced; his charms were totally ignored. Instead of moping, he casually approached another lady to recover his self-esteem.

_Good, at least he's cooperative I'll give him that much credit… Most of the men I've encountered in my life were so stubborn that I'm so used to guys like that one_.

She brought a forkful of cake into her mouth, nibbling on the silverware as her mind crossed Ryuuzaki.

It's sad, she felt lonelier than ever now. She had found a friend alright, but he's not here when he really needed him. It's unbearable almost that she has to force herself at parties without really interacting with the other visitors. Her only preoccupation was the food.

She missed the time she and Ryuuzaki talked, no matter how pointless the talk was, it was fun being with him. Unlike others here, she can't really get to vibe with. She felt like the ugly duckling, an outcast. Not that they cast her out. It was Ayame that had made a high wall to barricade her self from others, most of the time she would do it unconsciously, like it was a natural response and before she knew it, she was alone again.

Yes, she wanted peace, no disturbance; people in showbiz are so annoying they never stop talking. It would be alright if they talk about other things other than themselves. Augh! In showbiz one gets to meet narcissist and egomaniacs. Even more hypocrites! It's so difficult to find a real friend in that crowd.

Ayame almost chocked as Alan M carried out his surprise pop-out-of-cake greeting for Ryan. There was a grand applause from the spectators. Alan M had on an orange bikini, and my God, he looked like a sun burnt walrus in it! Maybe it was his lame attempt to impersonate his idol, Madonna. Ryan looked pleased but refused to display full affection in front of the public. If Ayame was right, Ryan would have done the deed with Alan if they were alone.

_YUCK! Stop thinking about disgusting things Ayame. You're going to lose what you just ate._

"Well, lookie here, the little miss antisocial. You just dumped your 27th guy back there. So tell me, what was it like?"

"Go away Fuji!!!" Ayame threatened him with her fork. Briskly, she took her glass of water and drank it.

Fuji stepped aback slightly. "Oh dear, moody aren't we? Are you upset because your 'friend' Ryuuzaki isn't here?"

_UGH, right on target._ Fuji's absolutely right. But Ayame, stubborn girl she was, kept her face neutral, never allowing an ounce of emotion to leak through her face. She can't allow to let Fuji realize he was correct. The jerk took the seat next to her with a perpetual impish grin glued to his smugly face.

"Stop denying it, princess. That stick of a panda just melted your frozen heart."

"SHUT UP! Don't you have anything better to do? I wouldn't say womanizing is a good thing to do but I'll allow you this time, just get away from me!"

"Why'd you have to be so rude Ayame, I'm your cousin." Fuji pouted.

"Cousins! BAH! Every fiber of my being detests the likes of you. I'm find it hard to believe we're related. For all you know…the pediatrician must have switched the babies in the nursery you were at right after your birth!" She cast him an evil glare.

"Yeah, that's it!" She concluded.

"Ouch!" Fuji replied with a grin, no matter what Ayame says as long as he gets attention from her, he'd enjoy it. _Twisted._

"I don't really see why you prefer panda-man instead of other guys out there."

"I like Ryuuzaki because he's different. Don't level him with the likes of scum like you." Ayame stabbed her fork forcefully through her dessert making a crack on the surface of her plate.

"If you weren't sounding so angry, I would have taken that as a compliment."

Ayame jumped and turned around to eye the guy she least expected. Dark, round eyes met her surprised blue ones.

_Ryuuzaki! He's here! But I thought…_

"I know, it's surprising, I'm not even sure why how I managed to carry myself here."

Ryuuzaki still had the same blank expression and pout mouth and drone monotone of a voice. His hair neatly pressed aback, leaving only a few strands of lock on his forehead. He wore a tuxedo, black tie and everything formal. What astonished her most was his upright posture. If he hadn't spoken he wouldn't have recognized him.

"…Ryuuzaki?" Ayame blurted.

"Yes, who else would he be?" Fuji said with a sarcastic undertone. Ayame ignored it and so did Ryuuzaki. They were checking each other out. Fuji knew he was hopeless in getting Ayame's attention now.

"I'll see you later guys." Fuji waved a dismissive hand at them though the people he spoke to did not even acknowledge his disappearance.

"Ahem!"

Light cleared his throat behind Ryuuzaki and the two snapped out to look at his direction.

"So what do you think Ayame? Think I did a good job with Ryuuzaki here?" Said Light proudly, putting his hands on both of Ryuuzaki's shoulders, displaying him openly to her like he was something to be sold on auction.

"Huh?…uhh…YES! YES! He looks definitely better."Ayame cheeks colored and Ryuuzaki's as well.

"LIGHT!!!!" A familiar pitch reached their ear drums.

"Oh no, it's Misa…" Light groaned, slapping himself exasperatedly for forgetting her existence. An early dose of Misa's irritating voice was giving him migraines.

"Hi everybody! Oh light! I'm so glad you're here!" Misa directly attached herself to Light like an intractable amoeba.

"Light, let's go get some drinks!" She nudged at Light childishly, acting on her sassy girlfriend role. Ayame viewed her as a cat purring on it's owner's lap.

"Where's Ryuuzaki by the way?" Misa added. Scanning her eyes around the room in search of a scrawny hunchback.

Ryuuzaki waved faintly at Misa with a bored expression on his face. "I'm over here, Misa…"

Misa gaped at him from head to toe, in a few seconds she somehow found reacquired her cat-caught tongue.

"WHAT!!! RYUUZAKI IS THAT YOU?" Misa did one of her cheesy over-reactions again. It was rather sarcastic for poor Ryuuzaki.

"Duh…"

Misa's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She wiggled like a tadpole out of the water. "Oh gee! This is awesome! You're going to dig some chicks here, right!? Right???!! So I see you have the gentleman approach this time! Not the pervy style---"

Light put a stop to her fidgeting.

"Okay, that's enough Misa, let's go get some drinks. Meet you later, alright, Ryuuzaki?"

Light said as he winked at Ryuuzaki. There was a glint in those honey eyes that made Ryuuzaki tense. He knew very well what was on Light's mind. He wanted him to be alone with Ayame.

Ayame caught Light winking at Ryuuzaki and the latter's intensified reaction. Something tells her that Ryuuzaki was experiencing weird emotions at the moment.

_That reaction…Could it be…? Is Ryuuzaki ... gay…?_

"OKAY, LIGHT!" Misa responded automatically, then the couple trotted toward the serving table to get some glasses of champagne.

"Would you take a look at that, she did not even greet me. Some friend…"Ayame muttered.

She snorted, biting on to her fork for the last piece of cake. She dragged another plate for another round of dessert; apple pie. Ryuuzaki took the seat next to her, mildly amused by Ayame's glutty behavior.

Suffering from yet another of his mean stares, harshly, Ayame asked. "What?"

"Nothing…"

They had a staring contest for a bit. Knowing that the act was getting pointless, Ayame changed topics. She thought of his new look and she couldn't help but ask since her exaggerated imagination was getting on her. She imagined some alien kidnappers took Ryuuzaki the previous day, used him as their test subject for their latest technological breakthrough; 'a super-duper-effective-hair-managing-hair product!'

She shook her head in disagreement at her own imagination.

"Lemme guess, Ryuuzaki, you been attacked by hairstylist?"

_You have no idea…_ Ryuuzaki thought.

(**read Ryuuzaki's major make-over. You'll understand XP)**

"Sort of" he replied.

"Ahhh…haha…Is that so…" Ayame faked a laugh and realized that Ryuuzaki was being quiet. So she had to propose another topic.

_C'mon, Ayame! Think of a topic! Ah, let's see… uh… oh yeah! He's surprise appearance! I could ask him that!_

"This party is boring. I'm so glad you're here... I really thought you weren't coming."

Ryuuzaki shifted uncomfortably in his seat and she guessed that it was his posture that caused it. "I didn't say no when you asked me, right. I said I'd think it over...

"Well, yeah…but…even so, I just couldn't really imagine you being…" Ayame struggled for euphemisms but could not think of any. "…LIKE THAT!" She pointed to him, hoping he did not take it as an insult. Ayame was actually only trying to prevent saying 'handsome'.

He shrugged and Ayame felt a pang of relief for he did not look affronted. "So how are things going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much exciting…unless if you find Alan M's performance appealing." She grinned and her face darted back to her meal. "Only the platter here in front of me is worth giving attention to!"

Ryuuzaki almost snickered at that comment. He should have known, really…

"I 'm curious though! How did you manage to sit that straight? You told me back then your deductive skills would be reduced to what…ummm…" She tapped the edge of her fork into her soft lips. "...forty percent?"

Ryuuzaki was awed that she actually listened to his previous explanations about his odd exploits, she even got the percentage right.

He added. "I don't really want to sit that way, I had to sit that way, but given the circumstances and the required formalities I had to go against my natural habit."

Ayame put a finger beneath her chin and arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Hmmm…I wonder why you'd take all that effort…"

"Yeah, wonder." He answered dispassionately, coldly giving her the 'don't bother knowing' look. Clearly, it was a statement that could end the conversation right then and there.

Ayame took the answer as an order which means he won't be saying anything more. But it only made her more curious. She asked him irrelevant questions first for asking about Ryuuzaki's feelings for Light was too crude for starting an interrogation.

"You admire someone don't you? A guy would only do such things for a lady he likes… Is it Misa?"

"That would be scandalous. She's Light's girlfriend…"

"Oh, so is it Light you're after?" She leaned closer, eyes glowing radiant with intrigue. The detective locked eyes with her in retaliation.

"You have a poor ability in associating issues that particularly relate to gender anomalies, Ayame."

"Blame Alan M for my gay paranoia problem!" She said angrily.

Ayame thought_. And I blame you! How am I supposed to anything from you if you don't share any to me at all? _She looked at him with condemnation through her peripheral vision._  
_

Ayame had planned to take out the answers for Ryuuzaki, wanting to know more about him, to know and unleash all those secrets he hides behind that pale blank facade of his. She had thought of random things, any questions that she would ask and that as long as he tries to answers she would consider it a good try already. Maybe he'll be able to leave her clues about himself. So what if he is gay or not gay? He'd have to confess, and Ayame is anticipating for confirmation soon.

"I see, you're in denial stage about your gender! But don't worry; you can trust me on your little secret, Ryuuzaki." She winked at him in a teasing sense. And Ryuuzaki grew tenser than he did earlier. She voiced the worse accusation a person could ever give to any man, that he is **a faggot**. The woman was mistaken as to guess the main source of his apprehension who was actually...

**HER**

**Guess what will happen next!**

**Yume: You're going to demand for reader's reviews..**

**FrappeG: Err...Aside from that... I meant the story, DUH!!!**

***Yume points down at that bar below***

**Yume: Make the crazy girl happy.  
**


	20. Chapter 21

**FrappeG: *huff huff***

**Yume: You really were getting busy on updating this fanfic of yours eh?**

**FrappeG: My hands are having spasms… from too much typing…**

**Response to Yumeri: I know the previous chapter's title phrase seem to come from some movie. I admit, there may be some influence from some movie but I don't recall. The 'stick of a panda' is something I came up with referring to L. Because Pandas are supposed to be fat and L is a stick, the title was intentionally insulting L. **

**Ayame: Yumeri, DID YOU JUST CALL ME EMO!!!!??? I'M NOT EMO!!! **

**Alan M: You little #$#$! I AM MADONNA!!! **

**Yume: *eyes rolling* Right…**

**Yume: By the way, FrappeG, you should thank that reader over there. She's one of the persons responsible for increasing your reviews.**

***points at animegirl665***

**FrappeG: I can imagine! She must've read everything in one day! Thanks animegirl665 for giving me so many reviews ^^**

**Yume: Also, let's not forget to thank DaAmazingMeepers for betareading this story! **

**FrappeG: I did not receive your review for this chapter, so I proceeded and published it.  
**

**L: Should I really be wearing this tux?**

**FrappG: fan service for Xxloves his golden eyesxX**

**L: *groans***

**FrappeG: Hey, someone made a guest appearance!**

**Matsuda: Hi, fans! Do you miss me?**

**FrappeG: Trust me, they don't and they won't. You're appearance is way too brief.**

**Matsuda: :'-(**

**FrappeG: Remember, I categorized this fanfic as anime x-overs, meaning there are characters from other anime that will eventually appear. Read on :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21**

**"You're hiding something!****"**

An enjoyable game of 'Tap Tap Revenge' preoccupied Ayame and Ryuuzaki after their meaningless discussion regarding Ryuuzaki's gender enigma. At first, Ayame was glad she won the first round of the Tap Tap challenge but then Ryuuzaki, as always, quickly caught up and won the next succeeding battles over her iPod.

Sick of being beaten at her game, Ayame and kicked Ryuuzaki's leg in frustration. She'd have to be accustomed to losing since her friend, Ryuuzaki, is so damn gifted.

They have been staying at the table for two straight hours, concentrating only on the games from the Ipod until the gadget's battery ran out. They did not care nor even took effort in conversing with the other visitors of the party. Not until one peculiar little girl approached their table.

"Hi, you guys! Remember me?"

The petite lass with huge brown eyes asked them while placing the tray of dessert on their table, expectation intense in her expression. Her black chiffon short dress, which was a uniform for the waitresses of the party, indicated that she works for the catering Alan M hired for the occasion.

"Eris?" Ayame responded with a doubtful tone.

"YOU DO REMEMBER!!!!" The hyperactive girl launched herself at Ayame hugging her tightly. Ayame found the deed overrated since they weren't that close to begin with though she appreciated the girl's openness. Unable to display the same level of affection, Ayame merely stiffened in between the girl's arms. Ayame looked over the girl's shoulder and met Killua's eyes.

"Eris, you're bugging her." Killua scolded.

Eris released the asphyxiated Ayame and turned to face Killua. "NO! I'm not! We're friends!"

Killua shook his head in disagreement. He grabbed Eris by her shoulders to restrict the manic lass' movements.

Eris protested. "Don't touch me!"

"You'd have to excuse her, Ayame. She is a fan of yours." Killua said, ignoring Eris struggle to shake off his grope on her shoulders.

"Oh?" Having fans surprised Ayame.

A boy of about Killua's age, with hair that stood at their ends and large oval eyes loomed next to Killua. But before he spoke to Killua he greeted Ayame and Ryuuzaki first with a curt bow.

"Hi! I'm Gon! It's nice to meet you, again!" Done with his brief introduction, he turned to Killua and whispered something in his ear. Killua nodded after he was done whispering and excused himself and Eris.

"Please enjoy this mango float." Eris said to Ayame before they left, pointing to the dessert tray she put on their table previously. With a smile, she added. "I made it especially for you!"

Ryuuzaki did not speak throughout the interaction but only carried out suspicious glances at Eris, Killua and Gon. He sensed an enthralling aura from that these young attendants. Killua was most inexplicable of the three. There was something dark about him.

Nibbling on the tip of his thumb, Ryuuzaki bore his eyes on the backs of the three suspected teenagers as they went away.

"Ryuuzaki! This mango float is heavenly!!!!" A gratified Ayame exclaimed. Ryuuzaki looked in her direction. "Here have some!"

His suspicions were forgotten the next instant Ayame forced a slice of mango float into his mouth.

"Isn't it, sweet?" Ayame questioned, expecting yes for an answer.

"Sweet indeed... in more ways than one…" Ryuuzaki mumbled quietly, chewing and savoring the taste of the food.

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing" He said dismissingly.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at him. She dragged her chair nearer to his. Putting her self right beside him, she demandingly nudged him on the side.

"You're hiding something!" She accused.

"Would that matter to you?"

"Well…" Ayame bit her lip and thought for a moment. He had a point for asking that. "I'm just curious! Cut me some slack, Ryuuzaki, and crack up already! I can't stand it when you're being so secretive!"

"My thoughts are my own. We are new friends, but I am not bound to share any of such. "

Ryuuzaki almost regretted having ever said it after seeing a look of hurt in Ayame's countenance. She distanced her self slightly, her motion weakening with apparent disappointment.

"… You do have some point…" Ayame pouted comically, masking her distress.

Ryuuzaki wanted to remain adamant about his belief on being strict about his privacy and that only friends (as if he have much of them) that has gained his trust deserved such answers. Ayame was not to be trusted yet. It's too soon. But when he looked at how upset Ayame was, his tenacity nearly dithered with indecision.

Ayame finished what remained of her mango float. Its aftertaste left her tongue bitter. Her taste perceptions altered due to her dismay.

_Well, what do you expect? Stupid Ayame! Of course, Ryuuzaki, a sociopathic shut-in, would refuse my ominous demand!_

"…Jerk" Ayame murmured sullenly.

Ryuuzaki heard the brief comment that was intentionally addressed to him. He did not look at her. He sat motionless on his seat in silence.

_Isn't this what she deserved for being so nosy? I shouldn't be feeling any regret. I did what I had to do in order to keep myself from unnecessary relationships._

He glanced at her sideways. He wanted to tell her.

_Ayame, you might as well leave me well enough alone…_

Cruel, it's true. Ryuuzaki had always kept in mind the importance of keeping his real identity. He knew that being confidential to someone that doesn't belong to the task force or anyone for that matter would be a major risk. Ayame was too curious; chary beyond measure.

Even if he situated himself in To-Oh Academy in order to expand his perspective of the world, it doesn't mean that he has to reveal himself as the renowned detective L. Only a select few, such as Light and some of the chosen task force members, are reasonably allowed to know who he truly was.

Though throughout, he realized that his presence in this place was contradictory to his motive of maintaining his status as a social recluse. What was it that brought him here? He did not understand it fully, either.

**TOINK!**

A strand of Ryuuzaki's lock bobbed up separating itself from the remaining gelled hair. Ryuuzaki quickly reached on top of his head to pin the rebellious strand down. Then more strands sprouted from the other sides and he had to use both of his massive hands to tame the dark sprouts.

_What's happening? The hair product's effects are wearing off…?_

Sensing a change in Ryuuzaki's composure, Ayame asked. "Ryuuzaki are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" She peered at him. "You look pale…well, paler than usual…"

The once straight stature of Ryuuzaki has now been bent. He clutched at his temples and wipe beads of sweat. The metallic brace on his back was losing its effect in assisting with his posture. He heard the metal squeak on his back, losing its strength in holding him upright.

Ayame thought_, that's odd…, the hall's air conditioner was set to full blast. What was his problem? _

"Is your stomach in crisis?" Ayame questioned, growing more concerned.

"No…no..it's…" Ryuuzaki immediately stood from his seat and rushed away.

"HEY! Ryuuzaki!" Ayame called after him. He did not look back; he only stopped to ask the waiter where the bathroom was.

"Wait!!! Ryuuzaki!!!"

Ayame dabbed a napkin to her lips to remove chunks of sweets away. She abandoned the table and chased Ryuuzaki, bumped into people as she did.

_What was wrong with him?_ Ryuuzaki had entered the men's comfort room; his posture crouched more than ever. Is his stomach aching that much?

****

In the men's room, a man in his middle twenties named Matsuda was whistling while peeing on the urinal. He watched his reflection in the mirror admiring his good looks. He had all the time he needed to worship his reflection in private with the comfort room deserted until a crouched tall pale figure busted open the door and went straight for one of the cubicle. He thought the guy was funny for having diarrhea.

Surprisingly a woman followed after the dude. She yelled. "RYUUZAKI!"

"What the *$%#!!!" Matsuda gasped.

Matsuda's eyes turned to wide UFO saucers; he hurriedly fixed his fly and turned his back at the indignant woman who had less respect for men attending to their physiologic needs. She seemed not to notice him there. Matsuda scooted out of the men's room leaving only Ryuuzaki and Ayame in the comfort room.

"Ryuuzaki! Open up! Tell me what's wrong!?"

"Ayame, this is the men's room!"

"I don't care!"

"I- I can't let myself be seen like this…" she heard him mumble from inside the cubicle.

"What do you mean?"

No answer.

"If you don't answer me, I'll crawl under the cubicle door!"

Does she really have to be like this? Forcing people to open themselves up to her just to satiate her curiosity? Ryuuzaki made no effort in answering her, praying that she would leave him alone. He knew it was wrong to be in this place to begin with. It was Light who forced him to have that hellish make-over and brought him here.

Somewhere in the middle of all this mess, Ryuuzaki had thought that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But because of Ayame's overwhelmingly inquisitive disposition, he found it rather annoying. She is fun but the fun ends when she starts to interrupt his privacy.

"DAMN IT!" Ayame crawled under, sprawling her hands on the cold tile. Good thing, it wasn't that dirty, since the comfort room was relatively unused.

With strain, she passed under the gap under the cubicle and angled her head to look at Ryuuzaki. His back on her, his position in his usual crouched with his feet set atop on the covered toilet. He turned to her gradually, unable to believe that she would actually crawl there.

Ryuuzaki stared with equal fright at her. He remembered the image of Samara from the movie; the Ring. This was because of Ayame's long hair getting all tangled. Ryuuzaki's wicked stare of fright scared her as well, she jerked her head in surprise causing her head to bump on the cubicle door above and then hit her forehead on the floor.

"Ayame!!"

That was so stupid! Ryuuzaki thought as he opened the cubicle door. He kneeled down next to and adjusted the seemingly unconscious Ayame. He turned her slowly so that she would lay in supine. While supporting her shoulders and her back, he was able to observe that she was shaken, but there was a shrewd smile on her face.

_What is she thinking?_

"Ryuuzaki…" She mumbled like a drunk. "Gotcha out, didn't I…?"

Like a proud wounded soldier, she smirked at the knowledge of her victory.

* * *

**A/N: The TOINK above is meant to be the special sound effects of Ryuuzaki's hair standing out. :D **

**As you noticed, this fanfic does not have an antagonist. I merely focused on the characters' personality and thoughts, especially Ayame and Ryuuzaki's. That's why I have two POVs. (points of view) But I am sorry if the story confuses you. I will try to improve my writing style. I figured since this is a deathnote fanfic, more character thoughts are to be incorporated since deathnote is, in a sense, a psychological anime. Not much action. More human interaction but no fighting. In this fanfic, it is the new girl Ayame (my OC) I am trying to develop and also Ryuuzaki. I am trying to make Ryuuzaki as non-OOC as much as I can. You see in this chapter that Ryuuzaki is getting quite annoyed by Ayame's attitude.I think he's more himself now that he is in the previous chapters. **

**What do you think? Does this work out? I know there are those who find Ryuuzaki's OOCness funny, but I want Ryuuzaki to be himself, as well. But not in a way that will completely separate him from Ayame and the rest of the characters. :)  
**

**Well... Gotta go!**

* * *


	21. Chapter 22

**FrappeG: Hello, again! **

**Yume: -waves nonchalantly-**

**FrappeG: For all the readers out there who continually read this fanfic of mine, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Also, I thank my dear betareader DaAmazingMeepers for betareading this story!**

**Yume: FrappeG's on a roll!**

**FrappeG: Yes, that's what DaAmazingMeepers said! Well, I have to admit I was in a rush in making this, to make up for my absences in this website. School semester is going to start next week so I felt the need to do so. I'm a junior college student and I'm very sure I'm going to be really -REALLY!- busy the following weeks after!!!**

**Yume: Both of us are going to be busy for we are schoolmates. (-_-)**

**FrappeG: Note! I remind you that this fanfic is an x-over, so expect other characters from other anime!! Yey!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**"I have… issues."**

After the incident in the comfort room, Ryuuzaki and Ayame decided not to go back to the party hall for their convenience. Since they both disliked being around so many people, they went up to the Mille building's rooftop where they might find quiet place to settle themselves. They went on ahead without even telling Light and the others where they were going.

Ryuuzaki opened the door that would lead them to the supposedly deserted rooftop and was greeted by a cold wind that sent shivers to their bodies. The two stepped out of the door, slowly adjusting them selves to the cold.

Dark clouds began to creep above the skies, its silhouette casting over the tall skyscrapers and everything else of the city, Rain threatened to fall and drench the fine structures, giving the city an aura of gloom to it.

Yet for them, it wasn't such a bad ting had they prefer the gloomy weather than being entangled with different people to a party they are not so willing to take part in.

They had not expected to hear a duet of violins playing somewhere around the place. Ryuuzaki and Ayame glanced to where the soft sounds came from and saw a couple passionately playing their respective instruments. One of the musicians was a young woman with long auburn hair that gently blew with the wind. The other one was a young man with hair was a light blue shade that matches the morning sky. Both had their eyes closed, focusing only their hearing senses, losing themselves to the soft melody they played.

"It's…beautiful…" Ayame whispered, careful not to interrupt the musicians.

"Ave Maria by Schubert… A remarkable duet they make." Ryuuzaki whispered back, his eyes never left the two figures that had their backs on them.

Ayame nodded. She stayed still listening intently, feeling a bit nostalgic and sleepy. There was a touch of sadness to the song yet, somehow it also gave her happiness. She and Ryuuzaki waited until the duet finished their beautiful piece.

Ryuuzaki's clap startled the musicians, they jumped even more as they saw Ryuuzaki and Ayame standing their behind them. Well, Ryuuzaki generally the cause because he is so creepy.

Ayame had given Ryuuzaki the same kind of stare the musicians were giving him now back when they first met. Ayame smiled to herself. Ryuuzaki may start out like that but once you try and get to know him, he's actually a great person to be with, though he may be annoying and very weird at times. No… most of the time!

"Neeeh… Outstanding performance!" Ryuuzaki's monotonic voice echoed through the silence that followed after. He showed his creepy little smile addressed to the two musicians who looked at each other. They were unused to Ryuuzaki. He was too weird to be considered normal even upon first sight.

It's funny how Ryuuzaki's compliments sent shivers into people's spines. It was awkward until the blue-haired guy turned to Ryuuzaki and started to speak.

"Thank you." Then the lad bowed his head formally like any person onstage would after their performance.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" the red-haired girl followed and bowed too. "My name is Hino Kahoko and this here is…" she gestured at her companion. "Tsukimori Len."

Len calmly resumed to his upright stance and glanced beside him at Kahoko. "Kahoko, it's time."

"I know." Kahoko nodded at him. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled sincerely at Ryuuzaki and Ayame.

"Please excuse us. We have to take our leave." Len said icily. Obviously, he was the formal type, unemotional but polite in manners.

Kahoko and Len put their precious instruments inside their cases. With a last nod, the two left leaving behind Ayame and Ryuuzaki alone. Ayame gaped at the door through which Kahoko and Len just disappeared in. She missed the sound of the violin already.

Ryuuzaki went near the edge of the building; he gripped the rails and looked far down.

It was all quiet again.

"Ayame…"

"Hmmm…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to talk a bit."

Ryuuzaki sort of whined. "About what exactly?"

"About you, duh!"

"You know very well that I would not encourage your anticipation in this let alone allow you in probing further into my private life. So, if you've got nothing else to say, then we have nothing else to talk about."

_Shit! What an obstructive bastard!_

That hit Ayame's nerve. She breathed in, calming herself, preventing her sudden outburst of fury ultimately preventing her self from pushing Ryuuzaki off the edge of the building for being so ill-disposed.

She approached the rails just right beside where Ryuuzaki stood.

"What is it with this devotion of yours to your 'private life'?" she quoted on the private life word. "It makes me wonder even more if you're actually hiding something."

Ryuuzaki stared at her through his peripheral view. "Like I said. Just wonder. By then, we'll get along."

Ayame cringed in anger. "Argh! Now I'm pretty, damn sure you are hiding something!"

"So what if I am? It's none of your business." Said Ryuuzaki bluntly.

"You're impossible, Ryuuzaki!"

Ryuuzaki scratched his cheek, nonchalant about Ayame's comment. "Won't you ever give up? It's okay to be friends, but there is a limit, you know."

"No wonder you don't have friends! You close yourself way too tightly!"

That sent a prick to Ryuuzaki's feelings. But he ignored it, well…tried to ignore it. Of course, he knew that.

"But I want to change that!"

Her last statement caught him by surprise. He jerked his head toward her and their eyes battled into a staring contest.

"Change me? Don't be so full of your self."

"You're the one full of yourself, you snob!"

_Whatever,_ Ryuuzaki thought and did not reply.

He enjoyed her company days ago, but now this friendship of theirs is at a completely different level. She's starting to ask questions. Questions that could lead her to know who he truly was and he can't allow that. He should have known this even before she asked him to be her friend. He should have cut off the connection with her at that time! Damn it! Why didn't he did just that?

"If I'm a snob, then what does that make you? You're not all too friendly yourself."

Ayame pursed her lips unable to snap a combative statement. He was right after all. She broke eye contact with him and looked down sullenly at her feet. As if those newly-pedicured appendages could help her settle this argument.

"I have… issues." She said in an almost inaudible way. Ryuuzaki's interest piqued. It was his turn to be curious.

"What's this issue?"

Her face turned harsh suddenly. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"See? And her you were prying into my affairs when you yourself could not even-"

_Grrrrr…… _Ayame's mental growl goes_._

"SHUT UP, RYUUZAKI! Do you have to point out every little mistake I make?!" She snarled. Ryuuzaki stayed silent. He shifted positions, leaning back on the rails and stared up to the sky.

Ayame forced herself to calm down. They were going nowhere with this kind of conversation. She breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"All right… you win. I'll tell you about this issue of mine." She finally said. If she wanted to change him so badly, then she would have to grant him some tidbit about her which eventually, she hoped, would enable him to gain certain of his trust. This tiny sacrifice might invoke his express himself openly which he never does unless if he was out being his cynical self.

Ryuuzaki moved nearer to her. "I'm listening…"

Ayame's expression turned sad again. Ryuuzaki knew now that her issues were more serious than he thought.

"I had a best friend back in elementary. She was my first friend. Her name was Immanuel." She started.

Ryuuzaki cocked his head regarding the things she said as irrelevant to the matter at hand which was Ayame's fruitless attempts to crack him up.

Nonetheless, Ryuuzaki refused to say anything, allowing Ayame to continue. It was better she talk about her self rather than interrogate him every second.

"She was the typical lonely, nerd in class while I was the unfriendly class athlete. Well… It's weird how we became close considering we belong to completely different groups. But anyway, for two years we had only each other to call friend."

"But we never share secrets. I never thought of sharing anything to her aside from my company. It was like we only put up with each other's presence in order to not feel too distant. I'm not really sure when we started to stick together, but we did."

"On our last year together, I started to actually feel that she was my real friend. She was kind, shy and talented. She was great at playing the violin and the piano. She even taught me how to play the play them. We'd visit each other's house and so on. Our activities would include her giving me music lessons and me encouraging her to play volleyball, which she never improved on."

She smiled for an instant, probably recalling happy memories. Her smile was short lived however, as this was quickly replaced by a frown.

"But then… suddenly, she disappeared."

"She died?" Ryuuzaki questioned.

"NO! I meant she left without a word!"

"Oh…"

Ryuuzaki thought. _Well, at least Immanuel did not die. That'd be tragic._

"I found out later that she was going to transfer schools. I never saw her again after that."

Ryuuzaki waited until she'd tell him she was finished.

"So there, that's MY issue. I don't have real friends." She shrugged and clasped her hands together as if to let it be known that that was the conclusion.

"Ayame…" Ryuuzaki felt the urge to ask. Ayame must've associated him to Immanuel; the friend she lost.

"Do I remind you of her?"

Ayame giggled. "You bet! She was really weird!"

_Weird…that word again…Why am I not surprised? Oh, I'd forgotten that she truly took a liking to weird individuals._

Ayame was more enthusiastic to talk about Immanuel now.

"She's germ phobic! You see, she carried around this sanitizer on her belt. She'd pour out all the contents on my hand after I play volleyball. I know she was being thoughtful, but isn't that too much?"

Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Also, I figured because she was too shy that's why she won't tell me anything. At first, it was always awkward between us but we got used to it sooner."

She sighed.

"I don't want that to happen to us, Ryuuzaki." Ayame said truthfully.

_I see… in a way, she is trying to make up for that long lost friendship by sticking on to me. Great… why does it have to be me… _Ryuuzaki thought.

"Well…I won't promise you anything." Ryuuzaki replied.

Ayame's eyes gleamed with hope. At least, now, Ryuuzaki understood her better. She knew that sharing this issue of hers wasn't enough to make him open up, but it was a start. In time, maybe he will do the same. He did not promise her anything but that statement surely meant he considered it.

So to start the blossoming of this friendship bud, what could be better than having a little adventure together? Ayame just had another brain wave for an exciting activity to turn events.

Ryuuzaki noticed her snicker at the thought and arched a non-existent eyebrow since his eyebrows are hidden behind a thick strand of hair.

"Let's get out of this building and have fun somewhere else. What say you, Ryuuzaki?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know Len and Kahoko don't seem to fit in the story, I just felt like putting them there. They're my favorite pairing in La coda d'oro!! ^^ And I absolutely love their duet of 'Ave Maria'! Hey, maybe the music of the violin can set up the mood.**

**In this chapter: Ayame and L had the longest but not so open communication with Ayame trying too hard to break through L's tough shell. Haha! This is how L should have been the first time, but if you paid enough attention it was actually L who refused to let Ayame go. Now why would he do that? And now, he's pushing her away, it's getting confusing!!!**

**Also, in this chapter, Ayame's past friendship was revealed. Hopefully, it will enable readers to understand her more. I gave you hints about her change of mood when friendship is discussed back in the previous chapters. Like I said, you should pay closer attention if you want to understand these two.**

**Thanks to all the readers out there! I love you, GUYS!!! (By that I did not mean men, I'm referring to my readers TT_TT)**


	22. Chapter 23

**FrappeG: Ah! This ought to be good!**

**Yume: And why would it be?**

**FrappeG: -grins- just read on!**

**Yume: -reads- oh crap...romance!!!**

**FrappeG: PRUDE!  
**

**FrappeG: Hi again! Well, I updated as soon as I can! So here you go! Thanks DaAmazingMeepers for betareading this chap, and to all the readers who favorited, author alerted, story alerted and reviewed, I thank you!**

**To everyone else, thank you!!! And I warn you might get confused with my mixture of POVs here. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own death note, obviously, and I don't own Christina Aguilera's Lady Marmalade! Sigh...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**"Incubus"**

Ryuuzaki and Ayame rode the elevator down in the ground floor, determined to get away from the place. Since the party hall where Ryan's birthday was celebrated was on this floor too, they had to sneak quietly passed them. Ayame lead the way and Ryuuzaki trailed after her. She clearly had much experience in sneaking out of parties such as this.

Just then, Alan M began another performance and Ryuuzaki couldn't help but watch for a minute as to what Alan L's next number is going to be.

Alan M changed costume this time. Now, he looked like a cross between an obese flamingo and a pig. Alan M's costume was tight fitting swimsuit that only homos and showgirls can dare themselves to wear.

Alan M wore fishnet stockings, magenta high-heeled sandals and a matching large magenta colored feather stuck on his head dress. What a revolting sight. Alan M's rather plump shape made him look worse. But he stood on stage full of vigor and confidence.

He was the all time host and now the star of the party.

_Wasn't this supposed to a formal party? What happened here?_

Then a upbeat music started and everyone danced to the rhythm, including Ryan. Probably the champagne got to them. The place looked more like a gay bar now. Not a very good place to stay unless you want to be raped by some random homo who'd willingly do it with you on the serving table. _Gross…_

Then Alan M started to sing.

Gitchi Gitchi ya ya da da

Gitchi Gitchi ya ya hee

Mocha chocolate ya ya

CREOLE LADY MARMALADE!!!!!!

He danced wildly on the stage, his face red from too much wine.

_Oh my God…The City of SIN right before my very eyes!_

"Ryuuzaki stop gaping there!" Ayame grabbed hold of Ryuuzaki's arm and led him out of the hall. Ryuuzaki looked about searching for Misa and Light but he did not find them.

When they got outside the building, a light drizzle began to fall and people were busy seeking shelter. As for them two, they would rather walk along the side walks than go back inside. Who knows what was happening at the party now that Alan M was losing control? Ryuuzaki did not want to know, he was certain he wouldn't like it.

Ayame stretched her arms up the air, smiling to herself. She was very glad to have gotten out. So was Ryuuzaki.

"Race ya up to that lamppost blocks away!" Ayame challenged him.

"So this is what you meant by adventure?"

She galloped ahead and he followed. She was almost winning but then her heels snapped. Lucky she was that Ryuuzaki caught her for surely she would have landed on her face and knees.

"Darn!!!"

Ryuuzaki smirked. "You lose."

"Not that I allow!"

Ayame removed her cursed platinum sandals and carried it with her. Barefoot, she continued the race. As fast as she could she leapt on one powerful leg .And by the time she reached the lamppost she leapt with joy on one foot since the other one was sprained.

"I WON!!! I WON!!! Ryuuzaki, you're the LOSER!!!" She stuck out a tongue at him. Ryuuzaki was appalled by her actions.

"You'd rather get sprain your ankle than lose against me? You really are something, aren't you, Ayame?"

"You should've known that beforehand. Never take me lightly!" She winked. And as usual, Ryuuzaki felt a thrill brought about by that girlish wink gesture of hers. It was provoking.

At last the sky could no longer hold on to the heavy weight of water vapor.

The rain had come so suddenly and profusely, that it only took a few seconds to completely drench the two. They found shelter inside an antique shop nearby. Its door was left open contrary to the sign posted on the door which said 'closed'. The need to avoid the cold eluded their judgment.

They disobeyed the sign and entered the ghastly confines of the shop. The shop itself looked antique with its cobwebs and dusty carpets on the floor. It would seem the owner did not even bother to clean and patch up the place. Thick velvet draping loomed over the walls excluding only the shop's front window.

"ATCHOOOOO!" sneezed Ayame after engulfing dust. The parsimonious allergens were mean to her lungs but she would have to bear with the place. It was all the shelter they've got as of the moment. Ayame paced the room slowly.

Noticing Ayame was limping, Ryuuzaki insisted that he assist her to the antique chair to sit down.

"You don't have to be so protective. I can do it myself." She took a few steps and felt a sharp pain on her feet.

Ryuuzaki grew impatient with her slow progress. "If you can't move any faster than that. then I guess I have to carry you."

"What?"

"Princess-style."

"ACK!!! Don't you dare- GASP!!!"

Ryuuzaki swooped his hands around her to pick her up and as he said, carry her princess-style.

"LET me go!!! LET ME GO!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! I CAN'T STAND THIS!!!" She jabbed lightly at his chest then later found it futile. Instead she buried her face on to his shirt, to prevent him seeing how red her face was.

Shy she was with the intimate gesture Ryuuzaki ensued. He demanded her to let her have a look at her feet. Ayame meekly complied. He held the unaffected foot first, studying it closely.

"Your feet are extremely small Ayame. What's your shoe size?"

"It's 5."

"Ohhh…." Ryuuzaki made a funny face, tickling Ayame's toes. It made Ayame giggle. With keen interest, Ryuuzaki massaged her foot.

_Damn, he's good! Maybe I should hire him to be my foot massager. He's way better than the women from the spa._

When Ryuuzaki stopped the massage, he took a closer look at her foot, tugging it near his face. Ayame had to struggle from falling off the edge of the bench amid holding her short dress to make sure Ryuuzaki wouldn't be able to see her underwear.

Sardonically, she asked him. "What?!!!"

"Have you ever heard of 'Lotus feet?"

"Can't say I have... Does that have something to do with feet smelling like flowers?"

Ryuuzaki chuckled. "No."

The sarcasm of Ryuuzaki's dark laugh made Ayame pout her lips and cross her arms.

"Well, forgive my lack of knowledge, Mr. Know-it-all!"

He went on to explain.

"Lotus feet refer to small feet. People of ancient China, specifically during the Song dynasty, believed women who have small feet are attractive. So they use foot binders and such. It's cute considering the shoe size they had to fit their feet in but, really, when they take them off, it's gruesome. The nails and the feet are bent and grotesque, a dreadful result from deprivation of space for growth. "

Arching her eyebrows, she can't deny the fact she was flattered and impressed by Ryuuzaki's comment and wisdom. Just how much was he able to put inside in that brain of his?

"Are you trying to tell me I'm attractive for having such small feet, Ryuuzaki?", said Ayame playfully, without meaning it.

"Is it that obvious?" he replied, staring back at her through mysterious eyes. Ayame had been taken aback by his blunt return question. No way! He's teasing her again! He knew the comment will embarrass her! It's all part of his plan! The guy's an expert liar. Unable to bear his eyes, she glanced away, diverted the conversation to another topic and said,

"I think I sprained my other ankle."

"Let me see" Ryuuzaki put the well foot down and took the other. Ayame winced slightly as he held on to her sprained limb.

"Look at what your carelessness has brought you. Your ankle is starting to swell."

"You really do sound like my dad!" Ayame said. Ryuuzaki ignored it.

"I'd have to call in Watari." Ryuuzaki said as he gently put her foot down. "We'll take you to your hotel room."

"No way! We just went out the Mille building! I don't want to go back!"

Going back would mean seeing Alan M and the others again. And questions would be raised due to their sudden disappearance from the party. That would be bothersome.

Ryuuzaki couldn't blame Ayame, so instead he offered his place for a momentary sanctuary. Besides, Watari will be available there to help treat her sprained ankle. Also, the Whammy kids will be a much better company for her.

"Fine. Let's go to my suite then. The kids would be thrilled to see you again." Ryuuzaki decided as he dialed on his phone. Somehow that device remained functional even after it got rained on.

Ayame grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's a better idea."

Ayame sat on the floor, leaning comfortably against a wall while watching Ryuuzaki poke one antique material after another. She preferred sitting flat than stay seated on the dusty antique chair despite knowing that the floor was more likely to be more accumulated with dust.

Preoccupied, she dazed at the sparkling gems which were sealed inside a glass confinement across her. Patiently they waited for Watari's arrival. Watching the gems was better than following the movements of the grandfather's clock pendulum bob.

Moments passed quietly. Eventually, Ryuuzaki had gotten bored and sat next to her.

"How long will this rain last?" Ayame stared past the window. The weather is not good. Rain poured harder than ever, the wind grew harsh and lightning flashes become more frequent followed by the disturbing sound of thunder.

Ryuuzaki answered. "Not as soon as you'd hope."

"How reassuring…" Ayame whined depressed.

"But I can assure you, Watari will arrive in a few minutes. He's a very punctual man." Said Ryuuzaki.

Ayame wondered how Watari was able to gain so much of Ryuuzaki's trust. She envied Watari in that area. But then again, it is to be expected since Watari was a very nice and loyal man. And also, the considerable length of time that Watari was with Ryuuzaki surely must have built a strong bond between the two.

How could she even compare the level of trust Ryuuzaki had given to Watari and the level of trust he gave her? No… actually, he did not trust her at all.

How thick. Maybe Ryuuzaki was right. She is too full of herself.

Her mind reeled on this and it took her a few moments before she said anything.

"Okay. I have faith in Watari, too. Wake me up when he gets here…"

Ryuuzaki watched her tuck herself into a ball, bracing her knees and legs. The hem of her skirt threatened to fall back to her thighs. Not that it makes much difference. Her peacock blue dress was wet, it attached to her thighs and other curves tightly making them definite. And her underwear outlined through the now semi-transparent cloth. See what wonders rain can do to a woman's clothing.

Ryuuzaki swallowed. He can't possibly be thinking doing something to her now. Ayame could've made a morally stable man turn into a rapist. He fought the intense sensation and looked away.

He felt Ayame move toward him to lean on him. He snapped his head to her, his body turned stiff. She breathed unsteadily, her eyes closed and her lips trembled. Ryuuzaki saw the bump on her forehead and actually felt the urge to kiss it, heal it. What a stupid random idea. When she shivered next to him, he placed his dorsal hand against her forehead.

_She's having a fever!_

"Ayame" he shook her.

She didn't respond.

"Ayame" She shook her again her head fell back helplessly. She let out a vague groan, her mind fuzzy. The fever made her out of sorts.

Swallowing again, he couldn't help but admire her smooth porcelain neck down to her clavicles, shoulders and the area above her breasts. He blinked. He leaned closer to her face, her pale lips quivering from the cold.

A soft warm kiss might do the trick to warm the ice princess. He looked around to make sure nobody would see. It wouldn't hurt anybody would it?

_Perhaps…this would be payback time…_

Last time, she was the one who kissed him when he was unconscious. Ryuuzaki briefly recalled Ayame's CPR procedures and with it he recalled the sweet taste of ambrosia; her lips. And now, he wanted to taste those plummy little lips of hers again.

Breathing in, he gathered all his guts to steal a kiss from her.

But unfortunately...

"ATCHOO!!!!!"

Ayame sneezed. Oh, great… Droplets of microorganisms and saliva were sprayed on Ryuuzaki's face.

_Darn, the moment's gone… _

Ryuuzaki mutely cursed himself. Despite knowing that it was ignominious to make advances to an unconscious lady, he behaved like a maniac. Well, he almost succeeded.

_Maybe there will be a next time…?_

_………_

_Crap! What am I thinking!!??? This is completely wrong!! What's happening to me??!! _

_

* * *

  
_

**FrappeG: That's it, L! DO your thing!!**

**Fans: YES! YES! YES! They're going to kiss!!!**

**-L about to kiss, but it was hindered by Ayame's defense mechanism-**

**-Soon after-  
**

**FrappeG: OUCH!!! *gets hit by vegetables and stones, etc.***

**Fans: BOOOO!!!!!!! *Keeps stoning FrappeG***

**FrappeG: (^0^) LOL! I love giving people the cliffhangers!**

**Yume: Would you agree to be hanging off from a cliff, then? Wouldn't you agree readers? **

**Fans: -loved Yume's idea-  
**

**FrappeG: YUME, YOU TRAITOR!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **

**Hehehe, now L's about to make his move but sorry i had to spoil that 'cuz i still think it is too soon. ^^ Now, we will expecting the Whammy boys in the next chapter which I think readers would really like. Those kids got tons of fans! And they make this story more fun! I wish I could update soon though, sigh...**

**In this chapter: Little by little, Ayame attempts to gain L's trust. Now, L doesn't want this, he fears that Ayame will discover his long protected identity. Sigh...how complicated. Why can't he just sweep her off her feet and get it over and done with? Geez, this L guy is annoying! I'll explain more in the later chapters, as of now, I want you readers to think about it a little. Tee-hee :P**

**Oh and If you're wandering why I had the title incubus: I really hoped that title fit! **

**An ****incubus** (plural _incubi_) is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. (from wikipedia LOL)

**The 'lotus feet' is another interesting topic we came across in our history class. Ah! It's good that we learn a little bit of something in a fanfic, eh?  
**

**So...who do you think is the incubus I'm referring to? ;) (nope, I'm not referring about the band. Virtual cookies for those who get it right! AHHA! Though it is quite obvious already.)**


	23. Chapter 24

**A.J.A (the author) reminds everybody that she doesn't own Deathnote just in case her muse FrappeG goes on telling everyone that she does.**

_FrappeG: Grrr… AJA got here before me…_

_Yume: Good move. B)_

_FrappeG: -points to readers- You should sue A.J.A for being so late in updating!!!_

_A.J.A: T___T_

_Yume: I baked cookies for those who were able to guess who the incubus was… and it was L! Grats! –Hands out cookies-_

_FrappeG: EYAY!!! –grabs cookie-_

_Yume: Nope, none for you, Frap!_

_FrappeG: -pouts- Well, moving on, I'd like to announce that L would be shirtless in this chap!_

_Yume: (0_o) What the F--!!!_

_FrappeG: Fan-service as DaAmazingMeepers, my awesome betareader, would put it! Thank her!!!_

_Yume: ACK!_

_FrappeG: It's something you wouldn't appreciate, Yume, you hopeless prude! XP_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**Marshmallows and Abs**

**Ayame's POV**

Marshmallows...

She was in a world full of marshmallow dunes and cotton candy trees. She never knew such a beautiful place existed. Ayame couldn't resist bringing her face close to the soft treat she had found beneath her feet. She inhaled and darn good, it smelled so sweet no doubt it would taste just as well. She took a bite and—

"OW!!!!"

Wait…marshmallows don't complain, let alone scream in agony.

Ayame opened her eyes in alarm and stared up at her victim, Ryuuzaki. She had been gnawing on his forearm. Of course the taste had not been fulfilling, but the smell…it wasn't as non-sweet as she would have expected. It was probably the only thing that her senses had taken in correctly in her dream. Maybe he stained some of the custard he ate from the party on his sleeves, whether or not that was true, it wouldn't make the whole eating-his-arm-off any more sensible.

They both stared at each other, both equally shocked to say anything else. Ayame shifted as the memories from awhile back dawned back on her. The last thing she happened to recall was her crouching over her knees, sitting on the floor attempting to get some shut-eye. And in this situation she is currently in with Ryuuzaki eyeing her weirdly as if guarding himself from an evil dragon who wants to devour his arm, she drew the conclusion: that what she would have intended as a short nap earlier had come to her snoring into full sleep now inside, she looked around, in Ryuuzaki's limo.

Her head was against Ryuuzaki's shoulder, he was probably trying to support and lull her head when she slept though she expected he regretted doing so immediately after she had tried to eat his helpful limb. She resumed composure, straightening her back against the soft leather chair, allowing distance between her and her quarry. Ryuuzaki was also wise enough to help by sliding further away from her. But his eyes never left her.

"I'm sorry…I was dreaming about marshmallows." she said honestly though obviously it wasn't much of a rational excuse.

"…That's…" Ryuuzaki replied rather calmly even after having sharp teeth dug on to his skin. "…not very surprising…"

Ayame nodded dismissively leaving no further room for the marshmallow discussion to continue.

"I'm taking you to my hotel room, if you were about to ask." He said nonchalantly breaking eye contact with her. It would have sounded lewd if one were dirty minded enough to have this translated to 'I want to bed you', but of course, knowing Ryuuzaki, she knew that he meant those words literally and without lecherous and subtle meaning.

Ayame gave him a single glance to let him know she understood then went on to stare at her drenched blue dress, the dripping water from it dampened the leather material and the rug inside Ryuuzaki's vehicle. It's not the first time either, last time it had been Misa's vomitus and now, it looks like the ill-fated rug needs to be washed again.

For most of the traveling time, both Ryuuzaki and Ayame have not really spoken much, either because they were embarrassed with the bite thing or just too tired to start any topic to tackle on.

Shortly they arrived at Ryuuzaki's hotel. If biting her friend's arm and ruining his carpet had embarrassed her, it was nothing compared to having the need for assistance in making her way to the elevator. Her sprain is not to be taken for granted, Watari had said and Ryuuzaki mutely agreed.

Without even a moment of asking for her consent on the matter, both men had her arms tucked over their necks and swayed her carefully to move her.

She protested fussily but Ryuuzaki shot her a warning glance threatening to do lover's carry on her. That was enough to let her shut up. The embarrassment brought by that action would be off the scale especially when there are people in the hotel who would be present there to watch.

Ayame snorted. Her injury was not that serious to begin with, there was pain on her ankle but pretty much, she was confident she is capable of movement on her own. Watari and Ryuuzaki may have exaggerated or maybe they just wanted to play heroes. Nonetheless, Ayame let them do their will, tired of arguing. Adding that with Ryuuzaki's threat then she can no longer as much open her mouth to retort for she knew Ryuuzaki meant what he said.

Ryuuzaki's room hasn't change much from the last visit she had there. It was plain as expected of guy's room and carried a sweet scent that could only prove Ryuuzaki's obsession over desserts. Probably its owner stuffed some frosting or piece of cake in every nook available.

Ayame wanted a shower. She badly needed it, actually. Though she would rather have a warm water to soak her self in on a bath tub, she thought more on it and figured it was too much to ask. She was grateful enough that Ryuuzaki had not surrendered her to her drunken uncle. Alan is a real pain the neck when he is drunk. As for Misa and Light, well, they disappeared all of a sudden. Ayame wondered where those two might be. Maybe the lovers were up in Misa and Ayame's suite making out which is more reason for her not to go back.

Watari had disagreed to let her bath in the shower, concerned about her injury, but she insisted that she couldn't wait any longer and limply went inside the bathroom. Grateful she was after having relaxing warm water touch her unpleasantly clammy skin. The weather outside was really cold, and the best thing to do on days like this is to take a warm shower, hot cocoa and warm bed to sleep on which she intended to make a possibility right after she's finished with her attentions to hygiene.

She stepped out from the bathroom, wrapping herself with a bathrobe provided by none other than the nice old Watari. The old man had carefully laid it out on a basket right outside the bathroom door. She had expressed her gratitude to him shortly.

"Thank you, Watari."

"You're welcome, my lady." The butler's eyes disappeared as wrinkles from his forehead and cheeks drew together in a sincere smile. Ayame found him inside the kitchen heating a kettle.

"Watari, you don't have to call me lady, believe me, I am not one." Ayame admitted. She found the old man's courteousness and formality uncomfortable. It was nice but Ayame just wasn't used to being called 'lady', after all, everyone in her family had always complained about her tomboyish-ness.

Watari arched a snowy eyebrow and smiled again. He shook his head a little. "I'll go make some hot chocolate for everyone, then. Please make yourself at home lady Ayame." He gathered his attention back to the kettle leaving Ayame sighing. He called her 'lady' for the second time she thought as she left the old man to his chores.

She paced across the rooms lazily to find a cozy couch to sit on. Rain was still pouring outside and she watched the droplets flow down the window hypnotized into drowsiness. She yawned and stretched. Weathers like this always make her sleepy. She had better locate that cozy couch fast.

Ayame moved to the next room then halted when she saw Ryuuzaki by the window half-naked. The man was indeed pale all over. Though he had a lean body, it surprised her that he actually had slight abs. He was not as bony as she thought.

Somehow she felt some weird turning sensation in her stomach. It was odd that such visual perceptions could alter his gastrointestinal system. Yet this was not the first time she had seen Ryuuzaki without his shirt. Didn't they swim together at the beach that one evening? Why is it that she did not feel like this when she first did? How come she did not notice his abs before? Was it because it was dark the last time? Is she just insanely ill tonight making her sense a certain degree of promiscuity in Ryuuzaki's activity before her?

No. Those things don't explain much, the sensations rolling inside her were, as much as she could describe, uncomfortable.

The lights off and the only light source is from the neighboring hotel room across the street that irradiated the room in a fuzzy white light.

She continued looking at him and noticed that his pants sunk too low below his navel and that she feared it might fall off and reveal THAT part. The thought alone made Ayame gasp.

Ryuuzaki stopped in the middle of drying his hair with a small towel and watched her through his penetrating dark orbs. He must have heard her indicative sound of astonishment.

His eyes were hollow and maybe even astute. Did he suspect her as a voyeur?

What the heck, she can't tell him it was maddening for her for him to look at her with those suspecting eyes! That would make her sound guilty! Her plan of action: play it cool. Act as if she saw nothing. Like she felt nothing… or rather deny whatever it was that she felt.

She approached him resuming to her usual aura of casualty, putting up a flat face refusing to let any sign of awkwardness betray her. She saw a new towel draped over a stool chair, took it and handed it out to Ryuuzaki. He eyed the cloth in wonder.

"Ryuuzaki, it's your turn to shower." She said in a voice that she struggled to keep from quivering.

His eyes went back to her. "I don't need one." He said curtly.

She rolled her eyes as if in disgust though she suspects he had never been as attractive to her as ever before. "Ugh, Ryuuzaki, you really are unhygienic."

He did not react to that, he must be deaf. He resumed toweling his soggy hair which was dripping wet making the floor a mess beneath him.

Ayame sighed. She propped the towel she previously held out to him over his head, placed her hands over it and rubbed vigorously to assist him dry his locks. Ryuuzaki froze and shot her a surprised look. Now that was a reaction.

Ayame froze as well. What was she doing?

She would have thought that her helpful approach as a platonic act, having done it to her brother a couple of times whenever the dimwit gets soaked by rain on the way home. But then she realized…

Ryuuzaki was not her brother.

As innocent as her actions would be it wasn't an assurance that Ryuuzaki may have viewed it the same way. It must be, to him, something else entirely.

She backed away in a single step and bit her lip in embarrassment. She gazed into his eyes, then regarded his nose, mouth…chest…abdomen…and lower… She felt that weird curling sensation replay in her gut.

_What…What??? Why am I acting----??? STUPID!!! _

Did she really think that having used to her brother parading naked in front of her at home would make her immune to another man's body? Ryuuzaki's body to be specific.

She backed away another step and tossed the towel into Ryuuzaki's face to cover the heavy stare he's giving her and to hide her reddened face from him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, bone!" She yelled, her voice louder and higher in tone than she intended.

She turned on her heels and ran (even with the pain throbbing on her sprained heel) to another room where she found the cozy couch at last and buried her face on to a pillow propped over it to scream.

STUPID STUPID STUPID AYAME!!!

Her heart pounded loud enough as if it were brought right next to her ears. Never had she ever looked at a guy like he did look at Ryuuzaki in all her twenty years of life. It was shocking, embarrassing, unexplainable and not to mention weird. What is this she is feeling…? It felt good yet… it shouldn't be! Her curses were muffled by the pillow.

STUPID STUPID STUPID AYAME!!!

* * *

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

Back in the dark room, a confused Ryuuzaki murmured, "…bone?"

* * *

_FrappeG: Grrr… A.J.A wouldn't allow me to intervene in the story._

_Yume: That's great, knowing that you are nothing but a disturbance…_

_FrappeG: -pouts- Oh well… Next chap, shopping with the Wammy boys!!! So please tune in!!_

_A.J.A: Thank y'all!!! ^^_


	24. Chapter 25

**Yume: Frappe… what are you doing?**

**FrappeG: Hanging myself… It's clear why… my fans hate me…**

**Y: I know, but you—**

**F: ..for not updating sooner…**

**Y: -you don't have to go that far…**

**F: *places the noose around her neck and jumps off from the stool***

**Y: …**

**F: _ Why am I not…ack!…dead yet? **

**Y: It would seem that Death doesn't want you in hell either… ToT**

**F: ARGH! STFU YUME! *coughs and gasp, still hanging by the rope* HEEYY! I NEED HELP HERE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

**Misadventures**

**Ayame's POV**

"AYAME!" Matt called from the door surprising the self-loathing Ayame. Racing ahead of the other boys, he was the first one to close in on Ayame, hugging her around her middle.

"Hey there, redhead, how's it going?" She ruffled his soft red locks. To her surprise the boy must've missed her as much as she had missed all of them. Mello and Near came after him in unhurried strides.

"You better watch out, Ayame, he might strip you naked." Mello reminded her with a smirk. She was still in her bathrobe after all.

"I'm not that perverted!" Matt barked at his blonde buddy.

"Not THAT perverted still means you are perverted to some extent." Mello responded and to Matt's annoyance, he released Ayame to tackle Mello instead.

As she watched the commotion, she jumped in her place when Near poked her on the side. He was staring at her with those rounded onyx eyes, a starling reminder of how Ryuuzaki had rooted her to the spot with the same penetrating eye contact. She blinked and Near didn't say anything but merely twiddled his hair with his little finger.

_Oh. He must be expecting another twister game._

"Sorry, Near, I did not bring my twister game today." Ayame said and the albino lad lowered his head openly disappointed. Ayame disregarded the issue and took note of more important matters.

"You know boys, I could use some new clothes right now…"

Mello and Matt stopped grappling instantly. All of them looked at each other for a few moments until the redhead announced with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I have an idea!" Matt's grin reached his ears, earning a raised eyebrow from the people around him.

* * *

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

He didn't know what it was that really bothered him when she told him he was unhygienic. Ryuuzaki shampooed until none was left of the bottle and soaped until the bar was all used up. That better show her he was hygienic enough.

By the time he returned to his room, he found that his closet was open. He shrugged, he must have forgotten to close it earlier and so he took one from out of the many hangers of the same outfit his casual white shirt, put it on then pulled on his jeans.

He refused to comb his hair for he believed he smelled well enough to cope for it, besides he doesn't seem to have the said tool. Maybe he ought to add a comb to his next shopping list, before Ayame gets to remind him of the fact that he has none.

He watched his reflection in a full height mirror and stared at his form for a seconds realizing that this was one of those rare times that he cared about his outward appearance, at least a little more than most times.

Did a little comment from Ayame have that much influence? And what was with her calling him 'bone'? It sounds out of place. Is it that Ayame's every word is starting to matter or is he just plain paranoid?

_Bone… could it mean that she thinks I'm too thin or pale white as a bone?… or both?._

He looked at his reflection for again. He bit the tip of his thumb in wonder.

_So what if she did? Why? Does it even matter?_

Normally, he wouldn't even remember what people call him behind his back, which makes this situation he's in currently, **abnormal**.

A series of childish sniggering from the other room grabbed his attention, making him turn away from the mirror. He guessed Watari had told the boys of Ayame's presence. Probably, they are eager to play with her again either for fun or for revenge.

He took silent steps, moving towards the other room to where the laughter had come from. When he reached the door, he leaned next to the wall beside it. Out of habit, probably, he wanted to know what is going on the other side of the door first before stepping right in to reveal himself.

Ryuuzaki pushed the door slightly allowing him to peer through the tiny gap and found himself needing to blink several times. A female with long dark hair in white shirt and blue jeans was in sight. This explains why his closet was left open; the ones who trespassed in his closet were none other than his promising little heirs and his visitor, Ayame.

"WOOOAAAHH! Ayame, you're like a female version of Ryuuzaki!" Matt applauded cheerfully.

"You think?" Ayame replied with a rather impish undertone. She jumped on the sofa, gathered her knees together, settling her chin on them and as if for a final touch, she held a thumb to her mouth.

"How about NOW? Do I look like Ryuuzaki?" She joked, she batted her eyelashes playfully. It was a shame, Ryuuzaki thought, for it would have made her cute… if only she wasn't mocking him.

"The resemblance is uncanny!" Matt laughed.

Ayame giggled and fell off the sofa, laughing her ass off. Near and Mello stifled and snorted noisily, having a contest on who gets to hold the laughter in longer it seems, both were red in the face, determined to win over the other.

Ryuuzaki entered the room grimly. The boys winced sensing his presence. Their laughter died down completely upon his arrival. Ayame on the floor slowly stood, still giggling.

Realizing that Ryuuzaki was in close proximity, Matt's eyes danced from Ayame to Ryuuzaki, eager to find his way out of Ryuuzaki's cold wrath.

"Watari is calling for us! Better get going! See you around Ayame!" Matt excused nervously. He added in a whisper to let Mello and Near hurry up and exit the scene.

Ryuuzaki's eyes trailed after them until they were out of sight.

"Man, I've never laughed so hard in so long!" Ayame proclaimed wiping a strayed tear from her eye. She was indeed coming close to splitting her guts due to laughter overdrive.

Ryuuzaki turned his head so quickly, his neck could have snapped. "You looked pleased."

"Hell, yeah, I'm pleased!" Ayame nodded. Unlike the little boys, she didn't cower in fear in front of Ryuuzaki. She was in fact, awfully relaxed and remorseless about her joke, proud of what she has done.

Though hunched, Ryuuzaki towered over her, intimidating. His eyes moved, examining her from head to toe. "Would you mind taking those clothes off?"

"Excuse me?" replied Ayame, still in playful mood. "Take them off? Are you trying to tell me to stay naked?"

"That's not what I meant…"

Ayame snickered. "Lighten up, Ryuuzaki. I know what you mean." Ayame said, still grinning, earning narrowed eyes from Ryuuzaki.

"Look," she said in a more serious tone. "I'm sorry for trespassing into your closet. I was just uncomfortable wearing a bathrobe around here. It was Matt's idea to have your clothes as temporary measure."

"I see… your dress was drenched, was it not?" said Ryuuzaki then he remembered that Ayame had a fever back at the antique store. Before thinking better of it, his hand moved to touch Ayame's forehead feeling her warmth growing to his touch.

_It looks like her fever has passed. Her temperature is back to normal._

"Ryuu? What are you doing?" Ayame's voice sounded nervous and Ryuuzaki could see that her face's color had changed to tomato red. He felt her face warming more with it so he withdrew his hand abruptly, stuffing it back inside his pocket.

"Well, if you had just told me earlier, I would have asked Watari to take care of it." He replied trying to sound calm and certain even though inside he felt queasy.

"No, that's no longer necessary. I prefer to shop for my own clothes. The boys will be with me." She smiled, recovering right away after one harsh blushing episode.

There was no denying the fact that there is something going on between them as of late, and it's not just because she is in a bathrobe inside his suite. There really is something going on beyond those icy blue eyes of hers which might also coincide with this sudden rush of adrenaline he felt pulsing through his veins.

Ryuuzaki shook it all off with a shrug. "Have it your way then."

He had many things to think about other than this indescribable phenomenon he's been through. There is another case waiting to be cleared by L, and he needs to get working on it. Delays had come his way, but he welcomed them against his better judgment. He joined the party Ayame invited him to and he allowed himself to bid on to her requests for adventure, except revealing himself as detective L, of course.

Ryuuzaki was about to turn on his heel, but Ayame tugged at his arm.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You're coming with us!"

He could have sworn he saw her eyes glint. Somehow, that made it difficult for him to say no.

* * *

**Ryuuzaki's POV**

Ryuuzaki gripped the cart's handle in front of him tightly and pushed onwards. He would have to tolerate three manic young boys and deal with an immature twenty year old woman who would care less about his inexperience in the course of baby-sitting. Ayame had dismissed herself for solo shopping at the ladies clothing department.

It was almost midnight, a quite unusual time to shop. Once Ayame heard Watari discuss about the nearest department store to their hotel that opens for twenty-four hours, Ayame did not waste any minute longer to get there. Despite her enjoyment in mimicking Ryuuzaki with his clothes on, she did not want to walk around shopping like Ryuuzaki's female twin the next morning. Given the circumstances, Ryuuzaki had to agree.

When they arrived at the nearest department store, a male clerk awarded them as the one thousandth customer of the year. They were rewarded eighty percent discounts on all available items until morning. Of course, all of his companions took advantage of the situation. He himself did not find it too bad to devour the chocolate pudding he took from one of refrigerators, until he got scolded by the sales lady.

Watari had his watch fixed in a clock shop somewhere. It was unfortunate, without Watari and Ayame, he had to watch over Mello, Near and Matt by himself. He assumed he could handle the situation but every passing minute had him thinking otherwise.

"Matt?" Ryuuzaki noticed the redhead tossing cigarette packs by the dozen on the cart.

"Yes?"

"You're tossing too much of those stinking sticks, dummy!" Mello spat in behalf of Ryuuzaki, only Mello had been harsher in his plan to warn Matt. "Didn't Ayame already tell you? Cigarettes are hazardous to your health?" Mello reminded, tossing boxes of chocolate into the cart to his satisfaction.

"You sound just like all those commercials.." Matt mumbled.

"Find other things aside from cigarettes Matt. You are too young for this vice." Ryuuzaki said in a much milder tone.

Matt sighed. "Okay, I'll just go on ahead to the game store and see if there's anything more interesting. See yah later." Matt bid before he ran and disappeared.

"Have you seen, Near?" Ryuuzaki asked his only companion left.

"Not since ten minutes ago," Mello answered while he removed the wrappings of a chocolate bar. ", he may be lost. His not used to large places. He's the type who stays in his room all day, you see."

"We'll have to separate and find him. We'll meet again in this spot after five minutes." Ryuuzaki ordered.

Mello grinned for some reason. "Roger."

Riding the cart in a way he would to a scooter, Ryuuzaki had begun to enjoy his solitary shopping spree. While on his search, he found it in his guilty conscience as to why he was more in a predicament choosing over two flavors of ice cream than in finding Near.

Vanilla or Chocolate?

Ryuuzaki was disrupted in his heavy decision making when a shout from Matt came from behind him.

"Don't let him get away!"

A hooded young robber dashed towards Ryuuzaki, eager to make it past the store's doors. Ryuuzaki easily lifted his foot and sent his kick flying to the robber's face. Matt followed kicking the culprit with enthusiasm.

"Hand over my precious playstation portable! And..oh! Mighty kick you have there, Ryuuzaki!" Matt paused for a bit only to give Ryuuzaki a thumbs up then went back to his kicks. Other customers gathered closer to witness more of the barbaric beating. The body guard thanked Ryuuzaki shortly after then arrested the robber.

Soon after, Matt was hugging his PSP. Just when Ryuuzaki was to assume everything was back to normal again, a cart carrying Near on it rushed towards him. Ryuuzaki narrowly avoided it but Matt on the other hand lacked the reflexes. The redhead tumbled, his head went inside the cart and his legs flailed helplessly as the cart continued to move. They eventually crashed on to a pyramid of tissues.

"So much action today… I'm gone for a few minutes and this happens?"

Ryuuzaki heard Ayame grumble a few feet from him. Knowing Ayame would be done shopping, Ryuuzaki sort of hoped she'd wear a dress or something more feminine but found himself disappointed instead. She was wearing practically the same clothing as he, only they were more form-fitting. There really isn't much change in her appearance.

_What a shame, _Ryuuzaki thought

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, I found Near." Matt reported as he trudged through a sea of packed tissue papers.

"I can see that." Ryuuzaki replied. Near trailed after Matt, rubbing his head.

"Mello's in trouble." Said Near. "Two men in black suits mistook him for a girl. They're trying to pick him up. Mello and I tried to escape by riding this cart but Mello got left behind." Near informed.

"Next time, just summon a guard!" Matt told Near.

"This is not good…" Ryuuzaki hurried to the direction where Near pointed Mello was. He'd have to be quick or Mello will be further harassed or worse…

And there he saw Mello being pulled by one of the men. This is real bad. Ryuuzaki recognized them from his files. The men in the suit were tall, bulky and bald. They also have the same sunglasses, a typical look for those working under the mafia. The two also had the same taste for women, one evidence is the short haired blonde with the tight leather clothes they were eager to get their hands on. That was Mello. Not a woman. So that would mean they're pedophiles as well.

"Marl, make her shut up!" The man pulling Mello said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a GUY!" Mello shouted back.

"Ed, stop! You're alarming the other customers!" The second man warned.

Ayame hurried onto Ryuuzaki's side. She gasped. "Those two look strong, I think we should call for-wait! Ryuuzaki! Don't! You can't take those two on your own!" She held out a hand to stop Ryuuzaki but he ignored her and did not bother stopping at all.

Ryuuzaki knew well enough that the two villains won't listen to reason so he proceeded to attack them. Ryuuzaki kicked the one called Ed on the head. Ryuuzaki motioned Mello to get away. Mello did so but only after kicking the first man with a kick on the nose giving the man a nosebleed.

"Take that, you fag!" Mello cursed in triumph.

"Ed!" Marl exclaimed then to Ryuuzaki. "Damn you!"

Ryuuzaki evaded Marl's punch and used a leg sweep on him knocking him down to the floor.

"Mello!" Ayame shouted. Mello ran to her, regretting so shortly when Ayame pulled him by the ear. "What do you think your doing joining the fight? You could have been injured! Wait! You're not injured are you?" Ayame searched Mello for any signs of bruises or cuts.

"Geez, woman, calm down!" Mello replied.

"Calm down? How could I be calm?"

Meanwhile, Marl quickly stood up and pulled out a Swiss knife from his shoe.

"How'd you like that? Eh, hero boy? My knife versus your kick!" Marl snarled.

"RYUUZAKI!" Ayame screamed.

Both Matt and Near just arrived, joining Ayame and Mello. "Oh crap!" Matt exclaimed. Mello and Near were rigid on their spots. Eyes carefully following Ryuuzaki's every move.

The man went on to cut Ryuuzaki who barely dodged it. Ryuuzaki docked from the second attack and from below he kicked the enemy by the jaw. The kick was mighty strong to have Marl pass out and drop to the floor again.

"M-Marlf…."

Ed with the bloody nose hurried back onto his feet but froze on the spot when an officer came along holding a gun to his head.

"Don't move! NPA!"

Ryuuzaki glanced up guessing as to whom that familiar voice it belongs to. The young officer flashed them his badge. His eyes were wide and focused on the criminal. Even in his civilian clothes, Ryuuzaki would recognize him anywhere.

"Matsuda! Perfect timing!"

Matsuda shifted his gaze to Ryuuzaki and his jaw dropped. "Eh-L-eehhh…Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?"

"Don't let your guard down!"

Matsuda jumped slightly, he put his badge back quickly into the inner pocket of his jacket and used both hands to hold his gun. Marl was out cold so only Ed rose his hand to surrender. Two security guards came to assist, locking the mafian men's wrists with a handcuff.

The officers offered a brief thank you to Ryuuzaki and Matsuda then took off to put the mafian men in jail.

"I was shopping…" Ryuuzaki calmly answered Matsuda's question like there have been little interruption.

"S-Shopping?" Matsuda raised both his eyebrows, a little unnerved by Ryuuzaki's unnatural calm. "You were like knocking off the bad guys!"

"That's why I said I WAS shopping…until those two came along."

"Ryuuzaki!" Ayame marched towards Ryuuzaki the boys following behind her.

Ryuuzaki was about to speak but she cut him off with a punch to his face. All eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**_AJA: Sorry, everyone, for uploading so late. _**


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"You creep!" Ayame grabbed Ryuuzaki by his collar and shook him. "You made me worry, you…YOU IDIOT! They could have KILLED YOU! DAMN IT!"

"A-Ayame, c-calm…" Matt tried to help out but Ayame ignored him completely.

"DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I JUST STOOD THERE SHOUTING! I WAS UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING-A-AND Y-YOU! YOU WENT ON AND TRIED TO BE A HERO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I-I-WAS SO….SO…AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! DAMN IT, RYUUZAKI!"

Ayame let go and stalked off towards the counter, frightening the clerk who wasted no time to skirt out of the counter before Ayame could reach the area. Ayame slammed her hands over the counter table and breathed deeply as she counted from one to ten to calm her anger. Ryuuzaki, along with the rest of the people inside the store, watched warily watching the crazy female who attacked the hero of the day.

Ryuuzaki was only able to take her eyes away from the woman when he felt a nudge on his arm. "Ryuuzaki…who is she?" Matsuda asked in a shaky voice that Ryuuzaki suspected as the result of Matsuda's surprise. He couldn't blame him. After all, this little trip did not exactly turn out the way he had thought it would.

* * *

The whole story was retold in different perspectives by the Matt, Mello and Near as everyone gathered shortly after arriving in Ryuuzaki's living room. Matsuda and Watari listened religiously, occasionally voicing out a comment or two. Ryuuzaki was sipping his coffee serenely and Ayame sat as far from him as possible on the couch with her arms crossed.

Hitting Ryuuzaki in the face in front of crowd who admired him for his bravery seemed like a good idea at the time, even if she'd known all along that what she would be doing is wrong. She felt the heaviness of guilt on her gut and the heat of shame on her face, turning it red. She hardly spoke since she had gone berserk at the store. She was thoroughly embarrassed by her own actions and the worst part of it was, she had brought it all on to herself.

She avoided everyone's eyes and was pretty sure they were avoiding hers, too. Maybe out of disgust for her intolerable behavior or maybe they just didn't have any words to say to her that would make her feel better about the whole thing. Sometimes, she thought, maybe a whole hour of lecture from her parents or Alan M is less torture compared to all this awkward side-glancing with the people around her here.

Her eyes drifted across the room, unable to focus on anything she saw. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts that it took her a few more seconds than necessary to realize that she had somehow locked eyes with Ryuuzaki beside her. She held back a cringe and hid it effectively by quickly moving her eyes elsewhere.

Ryuuzaki was different, she surmised. His gaze was, as usual, calculating and scrutinizing, almost as if he was willing to rip off her skin because he was deadly desirous to find out what it is that she was hiding. She groaned mentally for she knew she was exaggerating over that analogy. But she can't help thinking that way. Ryuuzaki is not your typical guy after all. She caught Ryuuzaki looking at her too many times, most probably trying to make eye contact. How ironically convenient…it was Ryuuzaki's eyes she wanted to avoid the most.

She probably deserved all this for being such a jerk to someone he owed so much. The thought of it made an uncomfortable lump on her throat in which she sought remedy by taking her hot coffee filled cup to her lips. She yelped when her sensory neurons came into full effect and brought her out of her reverie.

"Ouch…"Ayame mumbled more about how absentminded she was then warily set the cup back down on its saucer.

"Let me see that." Ryuuzaki immediately reached out to hold up her chin to face him before she could protest. He checked her scalded lips and parted them softly with his thumb rather sensually that it surprised her. She wondered if he was even aware of what he is doing to her.

"Say aah." Ryuuzaki commanded. Ayame hesitated a moment before conceding to open her mouth enough to expose her tongue. "Not to worry. We have plenty of sugar to help relieve the burn." Ryuuzaki said after assessing.

"A-Ah know…" _I know_, Ayame meant to say. She looked through the corner of her eyes, and saw the others gaping at this sudden intimacy between Mr. Hero and Ms. Crazy hero-hitter. Ryuuzaki must have noticed this too because he withdrew his hand. Ayame leaned too far back, making her discomfort clear enough for anyone to think.

She felt relieved when everyone resumed to their coffee. It could be that they just didn't see much on the intimacy or maybe they were just playing ignorant for her benefit.

"Sugar?" Matsuda inquired casually just to break the tension brought about by the prolonged silence.

"Dissolving it on a burnt tongue helps relieve it, aside from running water, of course." Ryuuzaki said in his monotonic voice. Ayame almost hated how Ryuuzaki could easily come up with words even after a tight situation. She wasn't adept at that particular skill.

"I-I see." Matsuda let out a half-hearted laugh but stopped midway when no one else joined him.

Unable to stand the uneasiness, Ayame stood. "Excuse me. I have to go…" she paused then mumbled "bathroom…"

Not one answered whether they agreed or objected. Ayame took this silence as a 'yes' then dragged herself to another room, feeling everyone's eyes boring on her back. She closed the door behind her, relieved to be out of their sight. She lay on the nearest couch and meticulously plopped a pillow behind her head. Her muscles felt sore and she felt the pain on her ankle escalating but that was nothing compared to how isolated she felt. Maybe if she sleeps through it all, she'll forget her misdeeds and everything would be okay, she thought plaintively.

No… even she can't fool herself to believe that. She sighed heavily. Lying and walking out from everyone was such a lame way to say goodnight.

* * *

The whole group has retired for the night shortly after Ayame left. Watari and the boys went to their own rooms and Matsuda went home. Alone in the living room, Ryuuzaki stood by himself quietly. His thoughts were his only companions now.

He placed a hand over his eyes that had started to hurt at some point this day. His insomnia used to give him the privilege to stay up late and work things on his laptop but he found himself now too exhausted to even tap a single key on his laptop's keyboard. A whole day of dealing with harassing hairdressers, formal birthday parties, hyperactive young geniuses, violent mafian brutes and a model with a deadly temper can drain any man's(even a man like L's), energy.

Ryuuzaki touched the spot where his face bruised. It hurt. It gave him a shock when Ayame gave him that punch, but then again, knowing how Ayame gets fired up easily made her offense seem inevitable. At first, he thought she would have just snorted and said he was a 'show off' like she usually does when he displays a fair amount of his talents. His prediction was wrong. Maybe he did not know Ayame as well as he thought.

Ryuuzaki faced the door to where Ayame had gone. She did not come back into the living room. Hesitantly, he turned the knob and slipped inside. With the slightest amount of light, he was able to locate Ayame lying on her back on the couch.

Ayame, who heard him come in, glanced at him then immediately resumed facing the windows as if they have become the most interesting things she had ever laid eyes on during the last several seconds. Without bothering to even turn the switch to illuminate the room, Ryuuzaki quietly made his way to the couch.

Ayame looked at him again with a hint of surprise in her eyes, and then idly moved herself upright providing a space for Ryuuzaki to sit on. He gave her a dubious look for a moment then settled next to her. They allowed themselves to remain in that same hushed stillness for some time.

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?" Ayame uttered finally with some edge to her voice. Though her resentment was more likely be toward her self.

Ryuuzaki shifted in his seat before replying with his calm and slightly patronizing tone. "If that's a slang word for a person with rash behavior, then yes, you have been a jerk."

Ayame leaned her head back against the couch exasperatingly. "Man…I admire your honesty Ryuuzaki despite the uncomfortable feeling it leaves me." She grumbled, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Ryuuzaki shrugged grudgingly. "Don't you find it strange that you admire me… in a way that you're too generous at giving me black eyes?"

Ayame's face turned red with subdued rage. "Would you just shut up for a minute and let me talk." She said through gritted teeth.

"Not a bad idea." Ryuuzaki replied nonchalantly.

"Look…" Ayame straightened herself and promptly glued her hands together on top of her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But what bothers me though… is why you had to overreact."

Ayame took longer than necessary to reply "It's just the way I am." She sighed and this time, she had mustered enough guts to face Ryuuzaki. Sadly, he did not return the favor but instead sought enjoyment in wiggling his toes. He saw Ayame scowl at him for his lack of attention but she did not say anything about her irritation. Ryuuuzaki, amused by how easily her temper flares, had only done so in purpose to see her face contort. He was actually listening intently.

"I'm not saying that as an excuse," She continued, tolerating Ryuuzaki's toe-wiggling. ", I wanted to say that… because I want to be accepted as I am… I mean... I meant to say that I don't have enough…"

"…self-control." Ryuuzaki finished. "I see that you have maneuvered your answer about overreacting so then let me rephrase the question." His moved and clashed with hers so suddenly it took Ayame aback but the question he said after could have shaken her off the couch. "Why were you worried about me?"

It was crucial question no doubt, not to mention, very direct. Ryuuzaki had wanted to settle things out clearly with Ayame, to ask her out directly, because he was bothered by the serious suspicion: that Ayame has developed feelings for him and that this perhaps carried a more degree of intimacy than mere friendship.

"E-Excuse me? Worried? Isn't that a bit extreme? C'mon…I-I…" Ayame stuttered apparently stunned. She seemed to have composed herself a little bit for she added indignantly. "I mean… THAT"S A STUPID QUESTION. OF COURSE, I AM! It's because we're friends!"

Ryuuzaki, not quite satisfied with her answer, probed further. "And…?"

"And I was concerned about your welfare. Yes! And hey! I just realized that I actually hated you!" Now she bolted upright showing him how certain she had become of her answers. "I hated the way you tossed yourself into the mess with such easy abandon. Were you trying to kill yourself? You were lucky enough to have come out unharmed but what would you have me do if something really bad happened to you? What, huh? Do you understand?" Ayame heaved then exhaled through a loud snort. She turned around to stump towards the window and crossed her arms.

This is clearly getting more intense, Ryuuzaki thought. He had to admit that he was flattered and awed by her unconventional demonstration of passionate concern.

"You are selfish Ryuuzaki… You don't know what it was like for me… for us to stay on the sideline and watch you get stabbed or killed… or…"

"But I did not."

"That's NOT the point!" She flashed him an angry look. "And the worst thing about it was that I wasn't able to help you. I'm SO STUPID and…." She cleared her throat. "I mean, what did I learn all those Aikido techniques for? It was meant for defense and I couldn't even help the one person I-"

Ryuuzaki inclined his head, awaiting the words that would let him know just what he was to her.

_C'mon…say it…_

"T-The one person I have become rapidly friends with."

Ryuuzaki drew his brows together and wrinkled his nose. That wasn't what she intended to say, he was sure of it. After all, he was not the only one she had rapidly made friends with. That would include Watari, Matsuda, Mello, Near, Matt and so on. Once again, he found himself unsatisfied by her answers.

Ryuuzaki was beginning to get annoyed. Was this woman too thick headed to not even understand her own feelings?

"Don't get so agitated about it. I had the situation under control." He assured her.

Ayame shook her head disbelievingly then scowled. "Sheer arrogance!"

Ryuuzaki rose from the couch with a faint smirk on his face. "I'll have you know, that I mastered the arts of Capoeira quite well. You've seen it."

"Cap-what?" Ayame inquired impatiently.

"Capoeira. It's a martial art." He stepped closer to her. "Forgive me Ayame, for letting you worry. In fact, I'm so sorry that I would go as far as teaching you this martial art for compensation for my recklessness."

"You don't seem you when you say that. It's creeping me out." Ayame said. Ryuuzaki's mouth curled ever so slightly.

The stupid woman can't she even tell that he is trying to be a gentleman? He had meant to sooth her worries but instead found his advances creepy. Wasn't there any limit to her ignorance?

"Don't you see, if you master Aikido and Capoeira, it might be possible for you to utilize both to deflect any opponent. Maybe then, you'll not be staying on the sidelines anymore and be strong enough to aid people…well, people you rapidly become friends with" He said adding a slight smirk to the last sentence.

"Are you serious?" Ayame's mirrored him with a pleasured smirk of her own. It made her face brighten and for the most part, attractive. "You do know that if you teach me those, you're going to regret doing so once I've kicked your ass."

"You don't have to worry yourself over such thing. You could never defeat me." He said matter-of-factly.

Ayame's immediate response was to strike him with a kick aimed to his head which Ryuuzaki barely blocked using the side of his arm.

"Get ready to eat those words, Ryuuzaki." She sneered despite the slight discomfort she felt on the other foot which was sprained but it did not matter to her anymore. Ryuuzaki was gratified to see that her mood was beginning to liven up and all the awkwardness that had gone on between them had been forgotten. They were back to their normal selves.

She is learning too quickly, Ryuuzaki thought, suppressing a smile.

* * *

By morning, Ayame whole body was throbbing with aching muscles and joints. It displeased her further that Ryuuzaki succeeded in winning every round of fighting they had. She was uncomfortably pinned to the floor on her belly, with her wrist twisted behind her back by Ryuuzaki who positioned himself awkwardly on top of her.

"Do you concede defeat?" He said casually.

"DAMN IT! LET GO OF ME!"

"The last time I let go off you, you aimed to hit me below the belt." Then he added with more emphasis. "Literally…"

Ayame flipped her hair aside then tilted her head upwards to meet his eyes. "You told me yourself to aim at an opponent's weakness…ARGH!" Ryuuzaki twisted her wrist further. "DAMN IT, RYUUZAKI! THAT HURT!"

"Keep quiet. I think I hear a commotion outside." Ryuuzaki said curtly, straining his ears to concentrate on the noise. He heard the sound of multiple muffled footsteps on the carpet and jumbled curses and whines from young little boys and the barking orders of a voice which doesn't sound naturally female.

The door in front of them burst forth, revealing two muscled men. They wore mostly nothing save for the shiny black material that covered their privates as a sort of underwear though no one can really call it underwear now that they had showed up in it in public. Their torso, legs, calves and shoulders were left uncovered. Between them was Alan M, his flushed face red enough to rival his orange hair. Mello and Matt were clawing and kicking as a means of freedom from the grasp of the obnoxious newcomers, though the bulky strangers made no expression of discomfort the boys set upon them.

"RYUUZAKI! WE TRIED TO STOP THEM-" Mello informed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NIECE? "Alan M screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing a green fan to Ryuuzaki. He used the accessory as a tool to slash away at Ryuuzaki who released Ayame instantly and avoided the assumed weapon.

"YOU PERVERT!" Spat Alan M. For a moment his voice sounded deeper than the usual fake female voice he is fond of using.

Ayame, now out of Ryuuzaki's hold, scrambled to her feet and tried to calm her uncle down through a hurried explanation of what happened after she went off from the party with Ryuuzaki. But Alan M wasn't listening.

"So, you think you are so smooth, Mister Ryuuga? For kidnapping my niece and seducing her into coming here! Oh and God knows what else you could have done if I hadn't come here for the rescue? I don't even want to-" Alan M choked in despair.

Ayame's mouth dropped. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, apparently stunned.

"That's a serious accusation uncle! He didn't do anything to me, in fact—"

"Alejandro, take her away from that despicable man!" Alan ordered and the men swiftly left Mello and Matt alone to stride across toward Ayame.

"No, uncle, you don't understand. Ryuuzaki was only trying to help me! Wai-HEY!" One of the muscled men, which Ryuuzaki assumed to be Alan's bodyguard, carried Ayame effortlessly over his shoulder.

"UNCLE! STOP IT! YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!" She kicked the man who held her. It had no effect on him.

Clearly there was no stopping Alan M. He went on and complained about the ruined sandals that were seen just outside the bathroom door where they lay forgotten since Ayame's arrival at the suite. He did not stop calling Ryuuzaki pervert either. Alan M spat every nasty and malicious conclusion he could think of to draw a scene proving Ryuuzaki was indeed harassing Ayame. Ryuuzaki's eyebrows rose a little higher at every conclusion for they were so detailed, even L wouldn't be able to come up with them. Ayame, with no energy left, hang limply over the Alan's bodyguard groaning.

Alan M pivoted his way out to the door with his nose held up high and his bodyguards following him outside carrying Ayame with them. Ayame waved goodbye at them sheepishly and mouthed 'I'll call you.' The door was shut closed. Ryuuzaki, Matt, Near and Mello stared at it blankly.

"That was weird…" Matt conveyed. "Aren't they supposed to be arrested for that? It looked more like kidnapping than rescue."

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "Sadly, the man named Alan M is Ayame's guardian. So we can't do much about that."

The disturbing vibration on his pocket signaled that he had a call. Ryuuzaki fished out his cell phone from his pocket, half-expecting that it was Ayame calling so soon. He was disappointed to see Light's name blinking on the phone screen.

"Ryuuzaki, are you with Ayame right now?"

"She just left, actually… not all too willingly, I'm afraid."

"Was it Alan M?" Ryuuzaki made a sound agreement though it sounded more like a grunt. He heard Light sigh on the other line.

"I called to warn you, but I see I was too late. He was searching for Ayame the whole night. Misa and I were at her flat looking for her. Misa didn't have enough common sense to hide the information that Ayame might be at your place. I guess it's not surprising he had to overreact seeing her within a guy's residence at such time."

"There weren't really any casualties, so don't worry too much about it."

"…Did something significantly bad happen?"

Ryuuzaki glanced down at Matt and Mello. They looked like they were in a sour mood after being manhandled too often in this country. That reminded Ryuuzaki about what happened last night. A lot happened indeed, Ryuuzaki thought.

"I don't want to discuss it." Ryuuzaki said.

Light paused briefly. "I take that as a confirmation." Ryuuzaki didn't reply.

"Well then… That's all I've got to say." Light said. The conversation ended with an abrupt beep. Ryuuzaki reluctantly slid his phone back inside his pocket and stared blankly at the wall.

"What do we do now? Uhh… L?" Mello inquired, half glad that he could address the detective by his real identity.

"Should we take Ayame back or something?" Matt said as he lighted the cigarette between his lips.

Ryuuzaki turned to his room, "Let's do nothing," He answered them and shut the door behind him.

Inside his room, Ryuuzaki faced his laptop catching up to the cases. It was getting harder not to think about Ayame and what happened to her after Alan took her away. Every once in a while her image would appear in his mind that he had to shake it much too often. For the following days he worked on them and despite his delay in work and his thoughts of Ayame, he managed to resolve the cases near the estimated time. During the day he would be attending classes at the University and play a few rounds of tennis with Light. On the evenings, he would resume working on his cases. The days went by uneventfully with the exception that Matt almost burned the carpet because of his attachment to had not called. At first, Ryuuzaki did not pay it much thought. But one week passed and still there was no news from her.

* * *

Ryuuzaki had always liked the solitude and quite of To-Oh University's roof top. It was the one place in school he could think. Not like the library which is not much of a quiet place, not when one is accompanied by a class heartthrob like Light Yagami who always has a group of admiring girls close to his trail. The giggling noise from the girls tends to ruin concentration.

Up there, he stood with his head tilted back to observe the sky above. The weather was cloudy and the air was cool against his skin. Ryuuzaki guessed it would rain pretty soon. It reminded him of the last time he and Ayame had been stranded on the streets and trapped inside a dusty antique shop for the duration of the storm. He was vividly reminded of his intent of kissing her shortly after that as well. Ryuuzaki had thought he has gone out of his senses.

He found himself rather frustrated just thinking about it. Everything reminded him of Ayame lately. And his curiosity as to what happened to Ayame after he had last seen her is gradually morphing into worry. Could something bad actually happen to her? He shook his head, disagreeing with his own idea. No, he would be notified by Misa and Light if something horrible had really happened to her.

Then, could it be that she had simply forgot about me? The thought of it made him frown. He did like that at all. Not when he was having a hard time NOT thinking about her. The excitement she brought would be missed. Then, at that moment, it hit him. The very idea that he wouldn't miss just the excitement…he would miss the woman entirely. He felt his heart quicken and its beat pounding hard against his chest. It was a discomfort he fought to ignore and to deny.

"What are you doing up here, Ryuuzaki?" It was Misa's voice. His eyes went to her. She was wearing some punk Goth outfit with red and black colors abounding. He had almost forgotten the fact that Misa comes to the university almost everyday, just to see her beloved Light.

"Nothing..." Ryuuzaki replied in a bored tone hiding his delight that Misa would be one of those people who can clear his doubts about what happened to Ayame. After all, she should know where that stubborn woman was now.

"By the way I want to ask you-" Ryuuzaki started to ask but was rudely cut off.

"Where's Light?" Misa questioned, turning her head to every direction searching for her boyfriend. It appears she had not heard him. "I thought he was with you? We were supposed to meet by the cafeteria but he's taking so long." Misa said, pouting.

Light was with the teachers at the faculty room discussing important things related to Light's scholarship. Light had told Ryuuzaki not to mention this to Misa for she would surely butt herself in to the faculty room and bring about unnecessary interruptions.

"I'm afraid he went home already." It was so easy to lie to Misa.

"WHAAAT? How could he forget about me!"

"How's Ayame?" He asked, no longer able to hold his question any longer.

"Huh?"

Ryuuzaki repeated the question.

"Oh. She returned home, she's not at the hotel with me. It's been a week. We haven't talked to each other since Alan's party. Alan's just called after telling me that Ayame will be at home because she's sick. And if she stays at our hotel room nobody would be able to watch her, not with me being busy and all."

"She's sick?" Ryuuzaki inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes. But she should be all right now given that she was off work for a week. I'm just wondering why she had not called me yet."

Ryuuzaki wondered the same thing. He couldn't take this uncertainty anymore. If he had to go personally to see how Ayame was doing, then he will do so.

"Misa, can you tell me where Ayame lives?"

Misa looked at him incredulously then grinned slyly. "Oh? This is unusual, Ryuuzaki being interested in someone other than potential criminal masterminds."

"I was asking merely out of curiosity. I have not seen her for quite awhile" Ryuuzaki replied with such nonchalance no one would have guessed he was seriously bothered by Ayame's absence. "Now, can you tell me where Ayame lives?"

Misa looked surprised for a moment then laughed haughtily and grinned. "Does that mean you miss her? Oh! I knew it!"

"Do you have any plans of answering me?" Ryuuzaki asked in a more serious tone.

Misa's grin was still on even as she shook her head. "You know how Ayame is. She nearly killed me when I let you have her number through Light. But, I may take the risk again if you tell me where—"

"Light is having an appointment with the faculty." Ryuuzaki did not have to hear Misa ask twice. He had to be stupid, too, for giving her the very information that Light purposely wanted kept from her. He must be desperate.

Misa glared at him. "So you really did lie to me! You said Light went home! Ryuuzaki, you are such a creep!"

"I told you where Light is. Now tell me where Ayame lives. Quid pro quo."

Misa looked confused. "Quid what? Did you just say something in a foreign language to insult me?"

Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes at her. With her evading his question and stalling at every turn, he was no longer in a mood to tease.

"Geez! Fine!" Misa said finally.

After getting all the information he needed from Misa, Ryuuzaki nodded and began to leave.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet, Ryuuzaki! You have to help me find Light!" The blonde demanded.

"Sorry, I've got some important appointment to go to." Ryuuzaki replied without looking back. He felt a little sorry for Light who had to put up with Misa now that Ryuuzaki had told Misa about his whereabouts. But he had no choice. Well... actually he did. But he had to find and set out to visit Ayame himself as soon as possible for his patience couldn't tolerate any further delays. He just had to see her, even if it also meant making Light miserable.

"Light will get over it." Ryuuzaki murmured and grinned mischievously as he made his way out of the school gates.

* * *

**Aja: Sorry for the very late update. :P**


	26. REWRITE NOTICE!

**Dear readers,**

**Long time no see! (don't think it's applicable since i never really saw any of you personally but anyway.. 0.o)**

**I would like to let you all know that this story is currently being rewritten under a new and shorter title: CURIOUS CASE. You can check it under my stories. I will delete this story soon so if any of you have any plans of reading this story through 'till the end please go to the new rewritten version. **

**Curious case rewritten has better plot, in character canon characters (i put all my effort to make sure that it does) and narration compared to the first version anyway. LOL! Sure it's been fun writing silly stories like this one but I think I should take this particular story more seriously. Not to mention how I obviously stopped writing and spent almost two years on hiatus...yeah I really need to finish this story.**

**I'll try to make up for my mistakes and as always, I'd like to thank my betareader, DaAmazingMeepers, who is still here for me even after such a long time! (T_T) -sob- I could never thank her enough!  
**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Frappe XD**


End file.
